Beaches
by garnetgem.oa
Summary: Swan Queen version of the movie 'Beaches'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is loosely based off the movie 'Beaches' both the older version with Bette Midler and Barbara Hershey aka Cora Mllls (wink, wink) and the newer version starring Nia Long, and Idina Mendez. I use some parts of the movie, but most it is and will be my own unique twist to make it all swanqueen.**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of these characters., and I barely own this story.**

Chapter 1: Fast Friends

It took a small miracle for the little raven-haired girl to escape the watchful eye of her Au Pair; she ditched her outside of a an accessory shop on the boardwalk. The girl was having a lot more fun going in and out of boardwalk shops, shopping alone. She noticed a crowd forming a circle near the side of the boardwalk where the boardwalk met the beach. Her curiosity got the best of her, so she made her way over to the crowd, making her way through the maze of people to the front, where she spotted a skinny blonde girl with sea-green eyes, shouldering a guitar over sunburned skin, she wore a white tank top, and ripped blue jean shorts, her curly blonde hair was pulled up into a tight pony tail. The raven-haired girl was intrigued. The blonde began to play, singing a song the raven-haired girl never heard before.

" _No you don't have to wear your best fake smile._

 _Don't have to stand there and burn inside._

 _Oh oh oh if you don't like it."_

The blonde bopped her as she sung loud, and hard. The raven-haired girl smiled wide, easily finding herself clapping to the beat along with the crowd.

" _She's working late and making eyes at the door._

 _She's sick of everybody up on her floor._

 _She wants the sun in her eyes but all she gets is ignored._

 _She used to put it out and get it all back,_

 _But now she's slipping trying to carry the act_

 _She's sweating under the lights, now she's beginning to crack._

 _Woah_

 _No you don't have to wear your best fake smile._

 _Don't have to stand there and burn inside._

 _Oh oh oh if you don't like it._

 _And you don't have to care so don't pretend._

 _Nobody needs a best fake friend._

 _Oh oh oh don't hide it."_

The blonde paused her singing but not her guitar playing, picking up a harder beat.

" _No hesitation now she gets up and walks._

 _She thinks of all the pain and pride that it cost._

 _She empties all the tip jars and won't get back what she lost._

 _Outside the window with two fingers to show._

 _She lifts her head up just to blow out the smoke._

 _She doesn't have to look back to know where she's gotta go._

 _No you don't have to wear your best fake smile._

 _Don't have to stand there and burn inside._

 _Oh oh oh if you don't like it._

 _And you don't have to care so don't pretend._

 _Nobody needs a best fake friend._

 _Oh oh oh don't hide it._

 _If you don't bleed it! You don't need it anymore!_

 _If you don't need it get up and leave it on the floor!_

 _No more believing like it's a voice you can't ignore_

 _If you don't need it you don't need it no!"_

 _And you don't have to wear your best fake smile._

 _Don't have to stand there and burn inside._

 _Oh oh oh no if you don't like it._

 _And you don't have to care so don't pretend._

 _Nobody needs a best fake friend._

 _Oh oh oh don't hide it._

 _No you don't have to wear your best fake smile!_

 _Don't have to stand there and burn inside!_

 _Oh oh oh if you don't like it!_

 _Oh oh oh no if you don't like it!"_

The crowd clapped, and whistled. The blonde took a bow, and the crowed dropped money in the guitar case. The raven-haired girl dug through her purse, and approached the guitar case. She gracefully bent down, and dropped a twenty into the guitar case. The blonde eyed the dark haired girl skeptically. She cleared her throat. "You want change for that 20 kid?" The blonde asked, scooping up her earnings and stuffing the money in her pockets.

"No. That was amazing. You're very talented." The dark haired girl said.

"Thanks," The blonde smiled, a light blush coloring her pale cheeks.

"You're welcome, Miss?" The dark haired girl waited for the blonde to fill in the blank.

"Emma, Emma Swan." The blonde responded, offering her hand. The dark haired girl shook it. "It's nice to meet you Miss. Swan. My name is Regina Mills."

"Pleasure to meet you kid, and call me Emma. I'm 10, not 40."

Regina looked at the blonde in astonishment. "You're 10 and you can sing like that?"

Emma blushed again, and smiled shyly. She nodded.

"Well, I'm very impressed."

"How old are you?" Emma asked, glancing at the new crowd forming nearby.

"I'm 12." Regina answered, following Emma's gaze. "What's going on over there?"

"That better not be who I think it is." Emma said, quickly packing up her guitar, and picking up the case. She grabbed Regina's hand, surprising the older girl. Emma led them over to the crowd where they spotted a small long curly-haired brunette, walking on her hands, then twisting her body in peculiar positions. She did cartwheels, and back flips, steadying herself on her hands. The crowd clapped in awe at the flexible little girl.

"Frigging Mary Margaret. I told that little idiot this was my turf. What a jerk." Emma led Regina away from the crowd. "That hand walking queer pulls this crap all the time. Every time I get a good crowd going, she comes swooping in with her weird ass gymnastic routine."

"Well, I think your singing is far more entertaining than watching someone walk on their hands." Regina said. They were still holding hands and walking along the boardwalk. Regina didn't mind as much as she thought she would. She felt a strange comfort that she never felt before. They seemed as though they were becoming fast friends.

Emma and Regina walked up and down the broadway talking; Emma cracking lame jokes making Regina laugh. They approached a little stand that was selling baked goods. A tall full-figured woman was manning the stand.

"You done goofing off? I thought I told you to be back here by one. It's two!" The woman exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air for dramatic effect.

"Jeez Leona, calm your tits. I was working." Emma told the woman, pulling out a wad of money handing it to her before she had a chance to pop her for talking to her like that.

"Just watch the stand." Leona huffed, walking off counting Emma's earnings.

"Is that your boss? She's kind of mean." Regina said.

"She's a bitch, and she's not my boss, she's my foster mother." Emma put her guitar case down and took her place behind the stand.

"Oh," was all Regina could muster. Emma awkwardly shrugged.

"Wanna a cupcake?" Emma offered.

"I don't know if I should. My Au Pair doesn't like me eating sweets."

"What she don't know won't hurt her." Emma said, handing Regina a chocolate cupcake.

"I should pay you." Regina attempted to take some money out her purse, but the blonde stopped her. "You're money is no good here. Just stay and keep me company and we'll call it an even trade."

Regina nodded in agreement, sitting in the chair on the other side of the stand, and take a big bite of her cupcake. A pleasing moan escaped her lips, as she enjoyed the chocolatey goodness. Emma chuckled at the sound and the chocolate mustache Regna was sporting. Emma handed the older girl a napkin. Regina thanked her and wiped her mouth. "You know, I don't have a real mother either. I mean, I did but she died when I was eight. Now it's just me and my dad. I have an Au Pair, she's a little annoying."

"Sorry to hear about your mom, at least you have your dad. I never knew my parents. I've been an orphan forever. I was in a foster home for three years, but when the family had a baby of their own they gave me back. Can you believe that crap?"

"That's awful, Emma." Regina said, sympathetically. Emma shrugged.

"They weren't the first to send me back, probably won't be the last." Emma said, nonchalantly.

Regina took Emma's hand and squeezed it. Emma smiled shyly at her friend.

The girls spent a little over an hour at the stand selling baked goods, and talking. Leona came back to the stand, and Emma grabbed her guitar and took off with Regina. They came upon a photo booth. "Come on." Emma pulled Regina inside the photo booth. She dug in her back pocket taking out a five from the cash she stashed away from Leona's greedy palms. The girls posed differently for every shot, making silly faces, and bunny ears behind each others heads. Regina dug through her purse and pulled out a pen. She wrote on the back of the pictures, tore two snapshots and handed them to Emma.

"That's my address." Regina informed the blonde. "Will you write to me?"

"If you want." Emma said, taking the older girl's hand as they returned to walking around the boardwalk. Emma stuck the picture in her back pocket. The girls made their way back to where they met. Regina was sure her Au Pair was looking for her and probably called the police even though the woman knew Regina was more than capable of making her way back to the hotel. They stopped, noticing a new crowd of people watching the hand walking queer perform again. There was a familiar song playing on Mary Margaret's radio that she used in her performances. Emma quickly ran over and scooped up some sand with both her hands. She quickly sprinkled the sand on the boardwalk.

"Hold this." She handed Regina the guitar case. "Watch this." Emma said, and began sand dancing to 'Little Bitty Pretty One', while Regina looked on in amazement. The sound of the blonde's boots mixing with the sand covered wooden surface caught the crowd's attention. They formed a circle around her. Regina quickly removed the guitar from the case, placing the case down for the collection that was sure to come. She held the guitar in her arms like a baby and continued to watch her new friend dance. Right as the song was ending Emma spun in a circle, and hit the ground in a full split. The crowd clapped, and money was placed in the guitar case.

"You're incredible." Regina said. Emma grinned.

"Really? I think that's the best compliment of my life." Emma beamed.

"Hey Swan! What the hell?" Mary Margaret yelled. Emma turned in the direction of the voice, and stuck up her middle finger. The brunette cut her eyes at the blonde. Emma ignored the girl, collecting her cash from the guitar case. Regina handed her the guitar, and Emma put it away.

"Regina Mills!" A tall curly-haired redhead called, rushing over to the girls. "Where in god's name have you been, young lady? I nearly called the police when you disappeared." Regina rolled her eyes at the woman.

"I'm fine, Zelena. I was just hanging out with my friend."

"Hanging out?"

"Hi, I'm Emma." The blonde said, offering her hand. Zelena eyed the blonde, but did not take her hand. She reached in her purse and handed Emma a folded twenty dollar bill.

"Thank you for looking after Regina." Zelena said, grabbing Regina's hand, and pulling her towards her.

"What's this for?" Emma asked.

"It'll keep you honest. Come along Regina." The woman, pulled her away. Emma waved at Regina as she was pulled away.

"Wait!" Regina pulled away from Zelena, and ran back over to Emma. She hugged and kissed the blonde on the cheek. "Don't forget me."

"Never." Emma said, taking their picture out her back pocket. "I'll write."

"Regina!" Zelena called.

"Bye Emma."

"Bye Regina."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: For some reason this chapter did not copy right. I everything all neat and separated when I copy and pasted it but for some reason it came out completely wrong. I went through to fix it, so it would look a little better. I'm sorry if it causes too much confusion I'll re-post on archives, to see if it comes out better.**

Chapter 2: Letters, Emails, AIM, Text Messages

Dear Regina,

Well, Leona finally got her fill of my smart mouth and shipped me back to "the system". No worries though, I'm with a new family. They're pretty cool, and they encourage my singing and dancing as long as it doesn't interfere with my school work. I hate school by the way, but I love New York. This is definitely where I need to be. I have an audition today for a cereal commercial. Yeah, I think I'm gonna take a shot at acting for awhile, while I'm waiting for my big record deal. ;-P Anyway, what's happening in California? Hope to hear from you soon.

Your friend, Emma.

Dear Emma,

Forget about that crazy lady. You deserve better. I'm glad you found a new home. I'm excited for you living in New York. I'm sorry you don't like school, but it is important to do your best, that's what my father always says anyway. As for you acting, I'm all in! I'm sure you'll be fantastic. You can do anything, you're so talented Emma. Everything is so boring over here. The only thing I have to look forward to is riding my horse Rocinante on the weekends. I miss you, Emma. Let me know how the audition went.

Your friend, Regina.

Dear Gina,

I didn't get the part. I was a complete klutz, if you can believe that. I spilled the cereal like three times, and I think I had a whole in my lip (figuratively speaking). Oh well! Hey, you have a horse? I didn't know you rode a horse. All I ride is the subway. Anyway, school is not so bad, (glad you can't see my nose grow) I'm in drama club, I love it! My teacher thinks I'm hilarious. It's all by accident! I think I should get into slapstick comedy. What do you think? Hope this letter finds you well. Write back soon.

Your friend,Emma.

Dear Gina,

What's up kid? I haven't heard from you in two weeks! I hope you're alright. Don't make me come over there, because I can't really. San Francisco is too far. I wonder how many buses will it take to get there. I better hear from soon, kid, or I'll soon find out how many buses it will take, well I'll look it up, but I probably won't be able to take them. Jeez, why do have to live all the way in California?

Your friend, Emma.

"Dear Em,

I'm so sorry I haven't been writing to you. I was attacked by neighbor's dog. I went next door to deliver some mail we received by accident, and I was attacked by a doberman. I hit the ground pretty hard trying to run from the monster. He scratched my upper lip, it looks terrible, as you can see in the photo I included. Show anyone that pic and I will destroy your happiness! Anyway, I'll probably have a scar. My dad was so angry, he sued our neighbor. They tried to settle out of court, but my dad being the best attorney in San Francisco would not settle. We won! Our neighbor put their house up for sale.

Sorry to hear you didn't get the commercial. Don't give up, you'll get there. I believe in you Em. I'm glad your in drama club. I agree with your drama teacher, you're hilarious Emma. Your last letter had me rolling on the floor. My dear broke stalker. LOL! Take care.

Your friend, Regina.

Dear Gina,

Jesus Christ! Are you trying to kill me? That pic was terrifying. That monster sure did a number on you. Yeah, you're probably gonna have a scar. I bet it will look cool though, no worries. What's this about destroying my happiness? That's a little evil, kid. No self- destruct mechanism like on Inspector Gadget? What's up with that Miss. Moneybags Mills?

I got the lead in the school play. It's a comical version of Romeo and Juliet. Juliet is a klutz, just like me! It's gonna be awesome. I really wish you lived closer so you could see it. Besides being a doberman's snack, what else has been going on? Don't be a stranger, kid.

Your friend, Emma.

Several years later…

To: queenrmills 

From: uglyduckling83 

Subject: Neal

Dude! Neal totally kissed me! I can't believe it. It was totally unexpected but nice. My first kiss, I can't believe it! I know I said that already. I guess now I'm his girlfriend. I don't know. I mean, we were just kind of hanging out doing homework, I didn't even know he liked me, crazy right? I decided to act kind of cas when I see him tomorrow, let him take the lead. If he wants to forget it ever happened I'll be okay with that. I hope he doesn't though. He's so adorable. What up with you Danny?

Ems

To: uglyduckling83 

Cc/Bcc, From: queenrmills 

Subject: Re: Neal

Don't call me dude, dude. I thought you told me Neal was a scruffy little trouble maker, and since when do you two do homework together? Is your nose growing Pinocchio? Aren't you too young to date? I just started dating for crying out loud and I'm two years older than you. Since when are you boy crazy all of a sudden? I thought you were too busy with your auditions and what not?

What the hell Em? I thought you were gonna call after that audition for that new sitcom coming out. I take it you didn't get it, since you didn't call me squealing with delight. I'm sorry Em, they're idiots, all of them. You're gonna be a star one day I know it, and you better not forget about me! Anyway, Danny and I are doing well. I hate sneaking around, but daddy will not approve of me dating an 18 year old. We made out in the stables. I let him feel me up. Am I slut? I don't think I'll do that again any time soon. I just felt too guilty. That's all for now.

Gina

To: queenrmills 

From: uglyduckling83 

Subject: You slut!

Joking! Don't destroy my happiness! Dude, you shouldn't feel guilty. It's been like 6 months and you'll be 17 soon. Oh, and I'm almost 15, how is that too young to date? It's just dating, not marriage, jeez. Anyways, don't do anything you're not ready for. If that punk pressures you into anything you don't want to do, just let me know, and I'll run all the way to California and kick his ass. Track team champ in the house! Anyways, Neal is totally my boyfriend now. He's carrying my books, and walking with his arm around me. We eat lunch together, and I don't recall calling him a scruffy troublemaker, you must be confusing him with someone else. Oh and thanks for bringing up the damn audition, I almost forgot about it. Dork! Yeah, it was another disappointment. A kick right in the stomach. Oh well, there are a million other auditions out there somewhere. I'm sure I'll get a break soon.

Em

To: uglyduckling 

Cc/Bcc, From: queenrmills 

Subject: Re: You slut!

I'm definitely going to destroy your happiness if you ever call me a slut again, or a dude! You don't have to worry about Danny. He's so sweet and patient, and he hasn't mentioned wanting to have sex. I would have told you if he did. Oh and...

To: queenrmills 

From: uglyducking83 

Subject: I hate high school

Gina! Save me! I hate this damn school. I got into a fight already, totally got suspended, my foster parents are totally pissed at me. I hope they don't send me back. I kind of got use to them. Shit, I totally screwed up, Gina. It wasn't my fault though! This scruffy little troublemaker named Neal Cassidy told this girl Ruby that I was crushing on her boyfriend August, and the crazy beeotch got all up in my grill, telling me to stay away from her man. She's like 16, and she tried to bully me! I frigging socked her in the mouth. Man, my hand still stings.

Em

See that? You said it, and now that scruffy little trouble maker is your boyfriend. I am rolling my eyes at you so hard right now. Anyways, don't call me a dork either. I agree you are due for a break, sorry about mentioning your recent disappointment. Just don't give up, okay? I still think you're incredible.

Gina

To: queenrmills 

From:uglyduckling83 

Subject: Dork!

Dork! I can't believe you copy and pasted that email. You're such a dork. I love you anyway. :-*

Em

To: uglyduckling83 

Cc/Bcc, From: queenrmills 

Subject: Re: Dork!

Ugh! Love you too, idiot.

Gina

Uglyduckling83: Merry Christmas Gina!

Uglyduckling83: Gina? You there? Fucking AIM.

Queenrmills: Relax, I'm here. Merry Christmas Em.

Uglyduckling83: Did you open your present?

Queenrmills: Yeah, thanks for the framed autograph picture of yourself, classy.

Uglyduckling83: Hey! That head shot was not cheap, and that frame cost me like 30 bucks! Who spends 30 bucks on a picture frame?

Queenrmills: *rollingmyeyes*

Uglyduckling83: They are gonna roll out your damn head someday. Thanks for the karaoke machine. I wish you would stop sending me all these expense ass gifts. I feel bad. You brought me a new guitar for my birthday. That should have been a birthday/Christmas present.

Queenrmills: Don't be ridiculous, Miss Moneybags got you Boo ;-)

Uglyduckling83: :-*

 **February 1st…**

Queenrmills: Stop sending me framed head shots as a present. It's tacky.

Uglyduckling83: :-O What?

Queenrmills: You can read Swan.

Uglyduckling83: Anyways! How was your birthday, bitch?

Queenrmills: Bite me!

Uglyduckling83: Where?

Queenrmills: *rollingmyeyes*

Uglyduckling83: Out your fucking head.

Queenrmills: Ah, language Miss. Swan.

Uglyduckling83: Now I'm rolling my eyes. Birthday?

Queenrmills: It was nice.

Uglyduckling83: Just nice? Come on, Gina!

Queenrmills: We did it.

Uglyduckling83: Huh? Who did what?

Queenrmills: Danny and I, we did it.

Uglyduckling83: OMFG! You did it! I can't believe it! Jesus Christ!

Queenrmills: Emma!

Uglyduckling83: Get over yourself. How was it? Did it hurt? I heard it would hurt.

Queenrmills: It was really nice, a little uncomfortable at first, but Daniel was so patient and sweet. It was nice.

Uglyduckling83: Nice. So… is he packing?

Queenrmills: Emma Swan I will not discuss the size of my boyfriend's penis!

Uglyduckling83: Oh come on! I'm your best friend!

Queenrmills: No!

Uglyduckling83: I'll tell you how big Neal's is.

Queenrmills: What?! You didn't!

Uglyduckling83: Calm your tits, queenie. I didn't have sex with him. He just showed me.

Queenrmills: And what pray tell did he get in return?

Uglyduckling83: I showed him my boobs, duh! Anyway, details :-D

Queenrmills: NO

Uglyduckling83: FINE! Neal is packing btw. I mean, I'm kinda scared of it, it's so big.

Queenrmills: Emma!

Uglyduckling83: Regina! I never said I wouldn't tell you. ;-)

 **June, one year later…**

Me: Where the fuck are you?

MyEmma: I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. I promise!

Me: You missed your flight didn't you?"

MyEmma: I'll pay you back, I swear.

Me: I don't give a shit about the money Emma! This is my graduation! I wanted you here! You said you wouldn't miss it for the world!

MyEmma: I know! I got a call back. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity. Please tell me you understand.

Me: I understand.

MyEmma: Still love me? :-)

Me: Always. Congratulations Em. I knew you could do it.

MyEmma: Thanks, congratz to you too. Knock'em dead valedictorian. :-*

MyGina: Guess who's moving to the east coast?

Me: Fuck outta here! You got into Columbia!

MyGina: No, I mean yes, but I'm going to Harvard!

Me: Harvard :-( What the fuck, Gina?

MyGina: That mouth, Emma. I told you I wanted to go to Harvard.

Me: You said you would go to Columbia!

MyGina: That was only if I didn't get into Harvard. Come on, Em. Please be happy for me. I'll still be closer to you. You can totally stay on campus with me on the weekends. I'll send for you I promise. :-*

Me: …

MyGina: Oh come on, give me a kiss.

MyGina: I know you want to.

Me: :-* I hate you.

MyGina: You love me.

Me: What about Danny?

(ten minutes later)

Me: Regina Mills!

MyGina: We broke up.

Me: I'm gonna call you, pick up.

"Hey." Regina answered. Emma didn't know why Regina's deep voice gave her shivers every time she spoke, probably because it was her favorite sound in the world.

"What happened?" Emma asked, empathetically. She heard Regina sniff on the line and knew she had been crying.

"He said, he couldn't handle it. Long distance relationships never work. He said if I really loved him I would stay, and go to a school in California." Regina responded, drearily.

"Oh fuck him! You've always wanted to go to Harvard. Your parents went to Harvard, Why can't he just move? I think he's jealous because you're smart as fuck, and he's a dumbass stable boy." Emma said, choleric.

"Emma."

"What? No Regina, he's selfish as fuck. Screw him! You deserve better." They were silent for awhile. "You okay?" Emma asked, breaking the silence. No response.

"Gina, you know I can't see you if you're gesturing."

"I'm okay."

"Where you gesturing?"

"Shut up."

"I love you." Emma cooed.

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Don't think too much about the songs in this chapter it will just confuse you. I won't be using dates other than months in this work, so don't think too much about what year it is in the story. I probably butched this chapter with grammar mistakes, oh well. Sorry!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. The songs in this chapter are, 'Hold Each Other' by A Great Big World ft. Futuristic, "It's my Birthday', by Will. and Cody Wise, and I mention Trey Songs 'Say Ahh'.**

Chapter 3: Emma's Birthday

It was October 22nd, and Emma was patiently waiting at Penn Station for her best friend's train to arrive. Emma kept looking at the time on her phone. Regina was supposed to be on the 3:30 train from Boston to New York. It was 3:28 and Emma was anxious, which was ridiculous because she had just seen Regina in June at her high school graduation. It was the first time she saw Regina in person, since they were was the best day of her life, Regina could only stay long enough to take her out to a quick celebratory dinner after graduation, but the little time she spent with her was everything.

Emma checked her last text messages from Regina, to make sure she got the time right.

MyGina: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Are you up? Can I call you and sing to you?

Me: Fuck, Gina it's 6 am.

MyGina: Promise?

Me: What?

MyGina: Nothing.

Me: What time is your train coming?

MyGina: 3:00. I can't wait. I wish I could drive up, but I hate New York traffic!

"Oh shit!" Emma ran to look at the train schedule. She didn't know how she messed up the time. The three o'clock train from Boston to New York arrived fifteen minutes ago.

"Fuck!" Emma said a little louder than she intended.

"Promise?" Said, a deep and sultry voice. Emma grinned, and turn around to see her raven-haired friend standing just a few feet away. She was holding a small suitcase in one hand, and a gift bag in the other. She was wearing a black wool coat, black leather gloves, and the sexiest pair of leather boots that Emma has ever seen. The dark haired woman looked absolutely flawless with her light makeup, dark lashes, and full red wine colored lips. She was grinning. "Happy birthday, baby."

"Get your sexy ass in these arms." Emma said, and Regina dropped the bags and collided into Emma. The blonde lifted her friend off the ground and swung her around before placing her back down. "Where the hell have you been? Your train arrived at 315."

"I had to freshen up."

"That took over 15 minutes?"

"Yes!" Regina exclaimed. Emma rolled her eyes, and went to pick up Regina's bags, but Regina snatched up the blue gift bag. "Uh ah, this is for later."

"Jesus, Gina I wasn't gonna open it right here in the train station."

"Your nose is growing." Regina said, and Emma stuck her tongue out. Regina playfully shoved her.

" Come on, your majesty. Your chariot awaits." Emma took Regina's hand, and they walked out the front entrance. They walked up to the curb.

"Are we taking a cab?" Regina asked.

"Nope." Emma took out her phone, and dialed a number. "Hey, yeah we're ready." Emma hung up, and slid her phone in her coat pocket. "Ready for what?" Regina asked.

"You'll see." Emma said, grinning and wiggling her eyebrows.

"Okay, goofball." A moment later a yellow 1969 Volkswagen Beetle pulled up in front of them. Neal jumped out the driver's seat, leaving the keys in the ignition, and the car in park. "Hey Regina, glad you could make it." He gave her an awkward hug.

"Hey Neal." She said, coughing once he released her from his cologne saturated embrace. "Lay off the Brute man." Regina, wiped her coat with her gloved hand like it was possible to wipe away the smell. Emma chuckled.

Neal shrugged. "Sorry." He turned to Emma, and kissed her. "See you after work, babe. Happy birthday again." He kissed her goodbye.

"Later." Emma said.

"See you later Regina."

"Bye Neal, don't wear whatever that is tonight! I swear I won't let you through the door!" Regina shouted, as he walked away. He raised his arm giving her thumbs up without turning around. Emma laughed, and opened the door. Regina hesitated, but got in. She immediately sat stiffly in the passenger seat and buckled her seatbelt. She held the gift bag on her lap. Emma opened the driver's side door, and tossed Regina's bag in the back seat. She got in and started the car, pulling away from the curb into traffic. "So, what do you think?" Emma asked, enthusiastically.

"Think of what?"

"About my car."

"This contraption is yours? I thought it was Neal's."

"Hey! Don't call her that! It's okay, baby the meanie queenie didn't mean it. She's just jealous because you're my new favorite." Emma cooed.

"I've been replaced by a yellow monstrosity?" Regina feigned shock. Emma shrugged.

"What can I say, she let's me ride in her whenever I want." Emma said, winking at Regina. "Well she's obviously easy." Regina responded, and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Is this what you spent the money you received for doing that sitcom?"

"I still have a lot left, and my agent is negotiating me becoming a regular on the show."

Emma said, proudly.

"Does that mean you're not going to college?" Regina asked, earnestly.

"Here we go again." Emma said, annoyed with Regina constantly nagging her about going to college. "Don't take that tone with me Miss. Swan. Getting your education is important." Regina patronized.

"Not everyone is a brainiac, Gina." Emma deadpanned.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Emma knew what she was talking about.

"Sell yourself short, like you're some idiot blonde."

Emma sighed hard. "I don't know. Look, college isn't for everybody, please just lay off me. It's my birthday for fuck sake." Emma vexed, white knuckling the steering wheel. Regina let the gift bag slide to the floor as she crossed her arms across her chest, sitting the passenger seat brooding. Emma glanced over at her best friend.

"Hey, don't be sitting in my vehicle looking like the evil queen." Emma said, playfully. Regina gave her the finger.

"Promise?" Emma teased, and Regina smacked her arm.

"That's my line."

Emma puckered her lips and smooched at Regina. The dark haired woman rolled her eyes. Emma pulled up at a red light. "Oh come on, kiss me back. You know you want to." Emma closed her eyes, and leaned towards Regina, making the most obnoxious kissyface. Regina kissed Emma smackdab on the lips, and the blonde's eyes shot open. She looked dumbfounded at her best friend. "Light's green, Emma."

"You know, you're doing too much again." Emma told Regina, after Regina had dismissed Arthur, the dark haired, blue eyed, white glove butler that escorted them to the Royal suite of the Plaza Hotel; giving the girls a thorough tour of the lavish 3 bedroom suite. Emma was amazed at the sight of the large bedrooms, and bathrooms, full kitchen, dining room, library, and fitness room. Emma wanted to roll around naked on the heated floors.

"You think this is for you dear?" Regina smirked. "I like to spoil myself too."

"The Royal Suite your highness? You're just showing off."

"Yes, I know." Regina said, coyly.

"You sure you want me staying here with you? I mean, I feel so out of place."

"Well, you need to get use to it, because one day you are going to be famous and this is the kind of lifestyle you could be living."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Now, come on let's go shopping. I need a new coat. I'm sure I'll never be able to get the stench of your boyfriend's disgusting cologne off my coat. Men should only have three scents, their natural scent, soap, and deodorant, preferable a brand that won't singe a person's nostril hairs." Regina sassed. Emma rolled her eyes, grabbing Regina by the arm. "Come on, princess, let's go."

"Please bitch, I'm no princess. I'm a queen."

Emma nearly fainted when a white stretch limo pulled in front of the Plaza Hotel.

"Jesus-frigging-Christ, Regina. You are insane." Emma said, sprightly.

"Only the best for my Emma. " Regina whispered, bewitchingly. The driver opened the back door, and Emma climbed in. "Surprise!" Yelled, the already half full car of Emma's friends. "Jesus! What the fuck? I'm not trying to die of a heart attack on my 18th birthday." Emma said, astounded.

"Sorry babe," Neal said, and kissed his girlfriend. Regina climbed in, and sat on the other side of Emma. "Is this everyone?" Regina asked, looking at Neal.

"Yep, Ruby, August, Mary Margaret, David, and I hope you don't mind but I invited my friend Archie. Archie's pre med. Hey Arch, this is Regina Mills the woman I told you about, Emma's bff." The four-eyed ginger smiled, and waved at Regina. She simply nodded in the man's direction. "Hey babe, let's move over so Archie can come sit near Regina." Emma looked at Regina, and the dark-haired woman gave her malicious look.

"Nah babe, let's just stay put for now. We won't be in the limo for long." Emma said, and Neal just nodded.

"We've kind of already started drinking." Ruby said. "August brought you a huge bottle of Crown Royal."

"Ugh! You cracked it without me? Bastards!" Emma said, frivolously.

The group laughed. Regina sat reticent with her arms crossed in front of her. Emma shook her best friend's arms loose, and kissed her on the cheek leaving remnants of her pink lipstick on Regina's cheek. Regina smiled, shyly, and grabbed a bottle of champagne from the bar. She uncorked it, and she and Emma screamed when it bubbled over, hoping the champagne didn't spill on them. Regina handed the bottle to Neal who began pouring everyone a glass. Neal raised his glass. "A toast! To Emma Swan, they sexiest blonde to ever walk the earth!"

"Here! Here!" August shouted, and they all clinked glasses, and took a sip.

"Real classy, Neal. Thank god I'm the only blonde in the car or you'd be in trouble." Emma said, and Neal smiled widely, shrugging his shoulders. He kissed her. Regina rolled her eyes, and cleared her throat. "Now for a real toast. First I would like to say thank you to Mary Margaret, the hand walking queer. It was because of you that Emma and I were able to bond over our hate for your freaky-ass hand walking gymnastics."

"Fuck you, Regina." Mary Margaret said.

"Maybe later," Regina said, winking at the now pixie-haired brunette; causing the woman to blush ferociously. Emma's brow furrowed, she shoved Regina, and pointed at her. "Cut that out." Emma demanded.

Regina smirked, "jealous?" Emma cut her eyes at the woman. "Anyway! To my oldest, and dearest friend-"

"You forgot only, I'm your only friend." Emma jeered.

"I have other friends bitch, please stop interrupting my speech, it's very rude. To Emma, the sweetest, most loyal friend that a girl like me could ever hope for. You're a treasure, Emma, and I'm so glad you were born." They raised their glasses. "To Miss. Swan."

"To Miss. Swan" The group said in unison. They drunk the champagne until their glasses were empty. Emma mouthed a tearful thank you to her best friend. Regina smiled, and winked at the beautiful blonde.

The group was half wasted before they even entered the karaoke bar. No one in the group was old enough to drink except for August and Archie. Emma had a fake ID, which Regina told her not to bring, but she ignored her friend. According to her ID she was now two years older than Regina. "You are so lucky that guy's an idiot." Regina whispered in Emma's ear. "Calm your tits, Gina. He just thinks I'm hot, and I am so hot." Emma said, enticingly. The statement couldn't be truer; the blonde couldn't be more stunning in her white and gold swing dress; her long curly hair lying neatly on her bare shoulders. She took Regina's hand, and they sashayed over to their reserved table in the front. Ruby walked up to the two women grinning wolfishly.

"Did you do what I asked?" Emma asked, loudly over the music. Ruby nodded, enthusiastically. Emma grinned wickedly, and sat in her seat next to Neal. Regina eyed the blonde suspiciously before sitting down. August had already ordered them around of shots. Regina leaned over to whisper in the blonde's ear, "you better be singing to night."

"Of course!" Emma shouted, making the raven haired woman lean back, rubbing her ear.

The group ate buffalo wings, onion rings, and fries as they watched performer after performer sing, everyone sounded pretty good, but Emma was sure her group was going to be the best. She just had to get Regina drunk enough to get on that stage with her. Emma leaned over, her mouth inches away from Regina's ear. "Archie has been staring at you for an hour straight." Emma poorly whispered.

"I noticed." Regina said, rolling her eyes.

Archie had tried several times to talk to Regina, but every time he started speaking he would spray Regina in the face. She hated people who spit when they talked. She was too drunk to even pretend to be polite. She told the ginger that she would not entertain having any kind of conversation with him until he could control his spittle. He tried to apologize, but she just leaned away from him, shaking her head.

"Wanna make him squirm?" Emma asked, and Regina turned head to the blonde who was grinning devilishly. "How?" Regina asked.

"Just be cool and follow my lead." Emma told her, and Regina nodded. Emma turned to Neal. "Can I have your shot, baby?" He nodded,and place his shot of Patrón in front of her. She picked up a lime slice off the plate, she put the slice between Regina's lips. The older woman clenched the rind of the citrus fruit between her teeth, She had no idea what the blonde was doing. Emma tilted Regina's head, exposing the dark haired woman's neck. She licked the woman's pulse point, causing the older woman to jump a little. All eyes were looking at the two women, completely slack-jawed. Emma sprinkled salt on the spot she licked, licked the salt off, drunk down the shot, and sucked on the lime that Regina was holding between her teeth, before cover the dark haired woman's mouth completely with her own mouth and sucking the lime completely out the other woman's mouth. Emma glanced over at Archie, winked and took the lime out her mouth.

"Jesus, Emma that was sooo… hot." Neal said, and David nodded in agreement gawking at the two women; Mary Margaret shoved him. Regina sat, looking unfazed by the whole ordeal, but internally her whole body screamed, 'holy-fucking-shit'!

"Ahm, Em, you two are next!" Ruby informed them. Regina sat straight up.

"Who's next?" Regina said, wide-eyed.

"Me and you, Gina."

"No-fucking-way!" Emma stood up, and yanked Regina out her chair, and pulled her along. "No Emma, for real, you know I can't sing. I'll sound like a drag queen trying to sound like a woman, trying to sound like a man." Emma couldn't help but laugh at how her best friend described her singing voice. It was true, Regina could not sing, it wasn't like she sung off key, or was tone deaf, her voice was just terrible husky, and though the blonde thought that voice was sexy as hell, Regina didn't agree. " Don't worry! You're not singing! You're rapping!"

Earlier Emma gave Ruby a list of rap song that she knew Regina loved.

Emma discovered her friends love of rap when she visited her at college. She would stand outside the bathroom giggling, while she listen to Regina rap in the shower.

Emma pulled Regina on stage, and handed her a mic. Stage fright kicked in, and the dark haired woman tried to bolt. Emma grabbed her by the waist and held the woman to her hip.

"Be cool, we're gonna kill this." Emma whispered in her ear. Regina swallowed thickly.

The music began to play, and Regina turned to Emma, and smiled widely.

 **E:** " _It's my birthday,_

 _It's my birthday,_

 _I'mma spend my money._

 _It's my birthday,_

 _It's my birthday,_

 _I'mma spend my money._

 _It's my birthday,_

 _It's my birthday,_

 _I'mma live my fantasy._

 _It's my birthday,_

 _It's my birthday,_

 _I'mma live my fantasy._

 _I'mma turnt up,"_

 **E &R:** " _We can turnt up,"_

 **E:** " _We can take it higher, we can burn up,"_

 **E &R:** " _We can burn up,"_

 **E:** " _Set this place on fire, ooh it's hot,_

 **E &R:** " _ooh it's hot."_ Both women were bopping to the beat, raising a hand up in time with the beat.

 **E:** " _Damn it's hot ooh baby, I won't stop,_

 **E &R:** " _we won't stop. We gon' get real crazy."_

 **R:** _I'mma spend a dollar, dollar, dollar._

 _We gon' put it down, like we don't care._

 _I'mma throw my hands up in the air,_

 _I'mma call you mama._

 _Mami call me papa._

 _We gon' get down like you know what's up._

 _The world don't matter, your problem don't matter._

 _'Cause we gon' get dumb."_

 **E:** " _It's my birthday,_

 _It's my birthday,_

 _I'mma spend my money._

 _Pretty lady,"_

 **E &R:** " _pretty lady"_

 **E:** " _You should be my honey."_

 **E &R:** " _Lord have mercy, Lord have mercy."_

 **E:** " _Pretty baby, come with me._

 _It's my birthday,_

 _It's my birthday,_

 _I'mma live my fantasy."_

During the lyrical break, the two women, bumped, turned, and then bumped again, The crowd was enjoying their performance. Neal especially, who was whistling loudly at the two female performers. Emma and Regina started grinding against each other.

 **E:** " _It's my birthday,_

 _It's my birthday,_

 _I'mma spend a dollar."_

 **E &R:** " _Pretty lady, pretty lady."_

 **E:** " _Won't you let me holler."_

 **E &R:** " _Holler at you, holler at you."_

 **E:** " _Won't you be my fantasy."_

 **E &R:** " _Girl I got you, girl it got you._

 _You look like my destiny._

 _Mamacita, mamacita"_

 **E:** " _Senorita vena qui."_

 **E &R:** " _Que bonita, que bonita,"_

 **E:** " _I can speak in Japanese."_

 **E &R:** " _Kawari, kawari,"_

 **E:** " _kawari I want your body."_

 **E &R:** " _Come with me, come with me"_

 **E:** " _Come with me girl let's go party."_

 **R:** " _I'mma give a dollar, dollar, dollar._

 _Get it over there, and get it over there._

 _I'mma throw my hands up in the air,_

 _I'mma call you baby._

 _Baby be my baby._

 _We gon' burn the town, get down, and crazy._

 _Time for drinks, no time to think._

 _Let's do our thing."_

 **E:** " _I'mma go spend some dollars, go on and scream and holler._

 _Put my hands in the air, party like we don't care._

 _Where the ladies?_

 _Where the girls? I_

 _t's a party, come with me._

 _Pretty ladies around the 's a party, come with me._

 _It's my birthday,"_

 **E &R:** " _It's my birthday,"_

 **E:** " _I'mma spend my money."_

 **E &R:** " _Pretty lady, pretty lady,"_

 **E:** " _You should be my honey."_

 **E &R:** " _Lord have mercy, Lord have mercy."_

 **E:** " _Pretty baby, come with me."_

 **E &R**: " _It's my birthday, It's my birthday,"_

 **E:** " _I'mma live my fantasy."_

 **R:** " _Uh oh, here we go, here we go._

 _Tell the people, in the disco,_

 _Burn it down to the floor,_

 _'Cause we don't care._

 _We got our hands up in the air._

 _Everybody in the party, we party like it's everybody's birthday."_

The crowd screamed. Ruby and Mary Margaret jumped up and down like cheerleaders, and the men, whistled and clapped. Emma and Regina took a bow, then hugged each other. Emma reached out to Mary Margaret with her hand and the pixie-haired brunette handed her the beer in her hand, which she was sure the blonde wanted. Emma took a huge gulp of it, and handed to Regina, who in turn, eyed it for a second, then followed suit. Regina went to step off the stage when Emma grabbed her hand. "We are so not done yet, baby." Emma said. "You guys want more right?!" Emma yelled into the mic, and the crowd screamed a 'hell yeah'. Emma pulled Regina up on stage, and signaled Neal to come up too. The next song was going to require all three of them, only this time Emma didn't plan on singing. She only planned on dancing between her boyfriend and her best friend, while they sang 'Say Ahh'.

Neal sang badly, while he walked with swag, slowly around the two women who were grinding against each other mercilessly. He walked up behind Emma and she grinned her ass into his crotch, while Regina did the same to her. Emma was definitely blaming it on the alcohol, because she and Regina bantered and flirted, but it was all in good fun, but what was going on onstage was something completely different. All she knew was that she was having the best time. When Regina's rap came up, she turned and got in Emma's face, she grabbed her by the waist and yanked her forward, possessively, which made Emma's body tingle everywhere, and the pulse between her legs, just grew stronger, as Regina rapped directly at her; owning the song like she wrote the lyrics herself. When the song was over Neal wrapped his arms around the two women, he turned his head to kiss Emma on the cheek, he lowered his hand from the small of Regina's back, to her right butt cheek, and gave it a soft squeeze. Regina gasped at the contact, she looked over at Neal, and he just smiled and winked. She quirked and eyebrow in distaste, and stepped off the stage. She flopped down on the chair next to Archie, and stole his drink, downing it. Emma pulled Ruby and Mary Margaret on stage to sing a number with them. Neal, August, and David stood near the stage watching their girlfriends sing, talking, and laughing in each other's ears. Neal turned his head, and winked at Regina. 'What?' She mouthed, and he just smirked at her, and turn is attention back to the stage.

"One more song." Emma asked, trying to pull the semi-drunk Regina from her seat.

"No!"

"Please bestie!" Emma begged, with pouty lips and puppy eyes.

"No, you had a duet with the whole group., and a couple of people you don't even know. I don't even feel special anymore." Regina pouted, crossing her arms across her chest. Emma couldn't help wanting to kiss that pout right off Regina's lips. "But you are special, and I picked a very special song. I need you do this with me. Last one I promise." Emma pleaded, but Regina shook her head. Emma huffed, shoved the mic in the raven-haired woman's hand, and turned to Ruby. "Make sure her ass gets on stage when it's her turn." Ruby nodded, and stood by Regina's chair. Emma climbed back on stage, and the crowd hooted and hollered at her return. "Hey, I love you guys. You guys, are my people. This is gonna be my last song for tonight." The crowd hollered a boo. "Calm down, calm down. You know I'm coming back." They cheered, Emma was beaming on stage, and Regina couldn't stop the warmth from filling her body up completely. She wasn't really sure it was the alcohol anymore.

"I'm going to dedicate this one to my best friend." Regina smiled, brightly. "And, my boyfriend." Emma said, pointing to Neal. The smile dropped from Regina's lips, the scowl on Regina's face never reached Neal. The music began to play and Regina's head popped up; she knew that song. She loved that song.

 **E:** " _I miss the words we used to say._

 _I miss the sounds of yesterday._

 _I miss the games we used to play like ohhh._

 _I was trapped inside a dream,_

 _I couldn't see her next to me._

 _I didn't know she'd set me free like ohhh._

 _Something happens when I hold her,_

 _She keeps my heart from getting older._

 _When the days get short and the nights get a little bit colder._

 _We hold each other,_

 _We hold each other,_

 _We hold each other._

 _Everything looks different now._

 _All this time my head was down._

 _He came along and showed me how to let go._

 _I can't remember where I'm from,_

 _All I know is who I've become._

 _That our love has just begun like ohhh,_

 _Something happens when I hold him,_

 _He keeps my heart from getting broken._

 _When the days get short and the nights get a little bit frozen,_

 _We hold each other,_

 _We hold each other,_

 _We hold each other."_

Regina walked up the steps.

 **R:** " _If I'm stressing you that blessing that's sent from heaven,_

 _These days start to feel like hours and hours feel more like seconds._

 _People judged us they couldn't see the connection._

 _When I look at you, it's like I'm looking back at my reflection._

 _I don't see nothing different, our pigments they coincide._

 _We hold each other so tight they couldn't break us if they tried._

 _My eyes are those of the blind, I see no color or size,_

 _I feel the love in your touch and I trust what's inside your mind, ok"_

 **E &R:** " _I know that we've been through a lot_

 _I know that we both grew up_

 _You know I missed you a lot._

 _When I was young I was dumb_

 _Didn't think you'd fit in my plot._

 _And I appreciate the break because I love what we got now."_

 **R:** " _You give me chills and I can't imagine you leaving._

 _If I could build a perfect person honestly you would be it,_

 _And you know nobody knows you like I know you._

 _I can't wait to come back home so I can hold you."_

 **E:** " _Something happens when I hold her_

 _She keeps my heart from getting older_

 _When the days get short and the nights get a little bit colder_

 _We hold each other,_

 _We hold each other,_

 _We hold each other,_

 _We hold each other,_

 _We hold each other,_

 _We hold each other."_

The two lady's were standing face to face by the end of the song. Their breathing matching the quick and hard rise and fall of their chests. They were smiling at each other. "Kiss her!" Someone in the crowd yelled, and the two women blushed, and looked shyly away from each other. "Good night, guys!" Emma said, before leaving the stage.

"That's Emma Swan. Remember that name, because you'll all be buying that superstar's albums. Happy 22nd birthday!" Regina yelled into the mic, winking at the blonde.

"Happy Birthday!" The crowd bellowed.

After dropping Archie home, because yeah, that hook up was just not going to happen; the group headed back to the hotel. Everyone in the small party was completely shit-faced. Regina turned to them before entering the hotel. She held her hand out stopping them.

"Wait. Can you we just pretend for five minutes that we are not totally drunk off our asses? I don't need embarrassing me." Regina said, seriously. The group straightened up, and pretended to be sober. Mary Margaret faltered, and fell against Regina. She proceeded to laugh hysterically at her misstep. "What's wrong, dear? Did you spend too much time walking on your hands that you no longer know how to use your feet?" Regina asked, with blithe indifference. Emma and Ruby bursted into a fit of laughter. Mary Margaret stood up straight and gave Regina finger. The raven-haired woman turned to David.

"So you're going to just stand there and let your woman shamelessly flirt with me? Don't get upset when I take her from you." David turned bright red at the thought of Regina and Mary Margaret going at it. Emma stopped laughing, and glared at Regina.

"What I tell you?" Emma pointed a threatening finger. Regina grinned.

"So possessive." Regina turned, and the group followed her to the private elevator. Neal kept giving Regina lascivious looks, but she pretended not to notice.

Once they all stumbled into the hotel suite, Ruby and Mary Margaret both gasped at the sight of the space. "Holy-fucking-shit, you are one rich bitch, Regina Mills." Ruby said, in amazement at her surrounding. They took off their coats and tossed them on one of the chairs. Regina was the only one who hunger hers up.

"You already knew that, dear."

"Yeah, but damn. This is crazy. My mind is blowing right now. Come on, baby. Let's explore this castle." Ruby said, grabbing August and pulling him away.

"Don't destroy anything! I will kill you, hide the bodies, and totally get away with it. No one will miss you." Regina said, facetiously.

Ruby gave her the finger. "No thank you, I wouldn't want to get my hands to full tonight." Regina said, and winked at Mary Margaret, who in turn, blushed, covering her face.

"I will kill you." Emma said to Regina. The older woman smiled, and playfully kissed Emma on the cheek. "Don't be jealous." Emma rolled her eyes, and shoved her friend away.

"Fine, fine. I'm getting a drink. Make yourselves at home, just don't break anything children." Regina said, pointing to Mary Margaret and David who collapsed on the sofa, and proceeded to make out. Regina disappeared into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water. Neal entered the room, and leaned against the kitchen island.

"Stop leering at me Neal. I don't like it. I also didn't like you grabbing my ass earlier, but I chose to overlook it for two reasons, one, I didn't want to make a scene and ruin Emma's birthday, and two, you're drunk and you've obviously lost your mind."

"Okay, okay. I see you're not into me. I get it. I'm not really into you either. I mean, you're really attractive and everything, but you're kind of a bitch to me, but when you are close to Emma I see a different side of you, and you're smoking ass hot. I just want you to know that I don't mind sharing."

"What the fuck are you talking about, Neal?" Regina glowered.

"Oh come on, I'm not blind, Regina. I saw you two tonight. I'm just saying, I'm okay with it. I just wanna watch."

"There will be nothing, absolutely nothing to watch, you asshole. You are such a fucking pig."

"Whoa, excuse the fuck out of me. Excuse me for misunderstanding your signals. Shit you've hardcore all over Emma all night. The weird ass flirting with Mary Margaret is entertaining at best, but we both know that's just you teasing her. The real surprising part is Emma's reaction to that. She wants you, and you want her. I'm just trying to make it happen."

Regina didn't know if she was too drunk or not drunk enough, because their conversation was beyond unbelievable. She wasn't sure how she should be reacting. Emma stepped into the kitchen, she had been standing near the doorway, and heard the last thing Regina said, before Neal responded. She had her hands folded across her chest and a scowl on her face.

"What the fuck, Neal? Are you trying to pimp me out to my best friend?"

Neal jumped, and turned to look at Emma. "Um…" Neal said, darting his eyes looking anywhere but at Emma. She approached him, and shoved him. Regina stood still, and watched the scene play right before her eyes.

"I asked you a question." The hostile expression on Emma's face startled both Neal and Regina.

"Look, babe, I'm sorry. I just thought, because of the way you guys were acting. I don't know, i just thought maybe we could have a little fun. I didn't think you wouldn't be into it."

"You thought I would ruin an eight year friendship just to entertain your fucking fantasy of watching two women go at it? Are fucking kidding me, Neal? How fucking dare you! I should kick your ass for approaching my friend with this shit. I'm not enough for you so you figure you would throw Regina in the mix. You're a real sick fuck."

"Am I fucking serious? Are you fucking serious?! I was just responding to what I saw. I'm not the only one who saw it either." Neal snarled.

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about. God! You totally killed my buzz, dude. Jesus, Neal I know we're all wasted, but fuck man. Do you always have to think with your dick? You know what? I'm so done with you."

"What?" Neal asked, stupefied.

"Did I stutter? We're done. Now, get the fuck out."

"You're not serious." Neal said, shaking his head. He attempted to touch but she backed away. "You go on your own, or be escorted out. You choose." Emma said, somberly.

"Fine, but this conversation is not over. I'm calling you tomorrow, and we're talking about this."

"Fuck. Outta. Here." Emma pointed toward the exit. Neal Huffed, and made his way out. She followed to make sure he left. That whole conversation sobered Regina right up. She exited the kitchen. She walked over to where David and Mary Margaret were.

"If you plan on having sex, can you take it to one of the bedrooms down here. I don't need you soiling the furniture." Regina said, sarcastically.

"I think ruby and August already beat us to it." David responded. Emma walked over to them.

"It's late. You guys can crash in my room. I'll stay out here tonight." Emma said, and flopped down in one of the chairs. "What's wrong, Emma? Where's Neal?" Mary Margaret asked.

"He had to go. I don't want to get into right now. Come on, I'll show you to my room." emma got up, and walked past Regina, her friends following. Mary Margaret glanced at Regina, but the raven-haired woman's expression gave nothing away.

When Emma came back, she was in her pajamas, and Regina was occupying the seat she claimed earlier.

"You think i could call downstairs and get a set of sheets this time of night? I don't want to muss up the sofa."

"That's not necessary. You can just sleep in my room." Regina stood up and walked over the stairs, and Emma followed. They went upstairs to the master bedroom. Emma sat on the king sized bed. Regina made her way over to the dresser and took out a pair of silk pajamas. She entered the master bathroom, changed into her pajamas, washed off her makeup, and brushed her teeth. She exited the bathroom, her dress, and bra draped over her left forearm. She walked into the closet, and hung her dress up. Emma hadn't climbed into the bed yet.

"I know you're upset about Neal. What he said was stupid, but you didn't have to break up with him if you didn't want to." Regina said, from the walk-in closet.

"Fuck him."

"Emma, he was pretty drunk. We all are. He was just being a stupid guy."

"Don't fucking defend him to me, Regina."

"I'm not! I'm just saying, I know you really care about him. I don't want you to break up with him over a foolish misunderstanding."

"Are you serious? You don't even like Neal. You never liked him, why the fuck do you care if I break up with him or not?" Emma said, Regina didn't appreciate the haughty tone.

"Of course I don't like Neal. He's not good enough for you, but I do care about you, and you liked him so… I just want you to be happy, and if he makes you happy."

"Screw that! He crossed a line he should've. I don't think I can stand the fucking sight of him. Douchebag. Luckily we got here well after midnight, so technically he didn't destroy my birthday."

"Speaking of." Regina came out the closet with Emma's present. "You forgot to open this."

"No I didn't, you hid it in your room." Regina rolled her eyes, and handed her the bag. Emma took the rectangular box the bag, and unwrapped it. The black and white box had Saks fifth Avenue written on it. Emma looked up at Regina, and narrowed her eyes. "Saks, really bitch?"

"Open the damn box, Emma." Emma opened the box, and unfolded the white tissue paper.

"Holy shit! Are you serious right now?!" Emma exclaimed, and Regina grinned, proudly. Emma took out the Ralph Lauren Alton leather biker jacket, and looked at it with awe.

"Jesus, you must really love the hell out of me." Emma said. Regina fought the blush that threatened to appear on her cheeks. She shrugged. "I just had to replace your tacky red leather jacket."

"You love that jacket!" Emma said, feigning disbelief. Regina laughed.

"Sure I do, I love it just like I'll love the hangover that is sure to come in the morning."

Emma tried the jacket on. "How do I look? Cool right?"

"Really cool." Regina answered, and Emma pulled her into a tight hug.

"You gotta stop spoiling me."

"Never! Now give it to me so I can hang it up." Emma took the jacket off and handed it to Regina who disappeared into the closet. Emma climbed into the bed, and snuggled under the blanket, grinning ear to ear. Regina returned, she couldn't stop the blush that crossed her face seeing how happy she made her friend after she had been so angry moments ago. She climbed in the bed next to Emma. The blonde leaned over and kissed Regina on the cheek.

"Thank you, really. I love the jacket. This has been the best birthday. I had such a great time before that ass hat-"

"Emma, don't think about it right now. I'm glad you like your jacket, and I'm glad you had fun. I think we all did. I also think we'll all pay for that fun in the morning." Regina said, and turned to lay on her side, adjusting the pillow under her head. "Maybe, but it was worth it." Emma said, and snuggled up behind Regina; she draped her arm around the older woman. Regina smiled, and closed her eyes. "Good night, Em."

"Good night, Gina."


	4. Chapter 4 3,000 Miles Away

Chapter 4: 3,000 miles away

 **ME: Back to California. Got into Stanford law. Flight leaves in an hour. Love you, later.**

Regina's phone begins to ring instantly after she sent the text message to Emma. She looked at the screen flashing Emma's picture, but didn't answer it. It stopped ringing. She sighed and put her phone back in her pocket. It started to ring again. She took it out but still did not answer it. It stopped ringing, but a chime rang indicating a message.

 **MyEmma: Bitch! Answer your damn phone or so help me!**

 **ME: Are you going to yell at me?**

 **MyEmma: Hell yeah I'm gonna yell at you.**

 **ME: I'll call you when I get off the plane.**

Regina phone rang, and she reluctantly answered it, and braced herself. Before she could even say hello, "I can't fucking believe you sent me that lame ass text! You are such a chicken shit! Whatever happened to Harvard law? You lied to me!" Emma exclaimed, Regina had to hold the phone a few inches away from her ear.

"I did not! I was going to Harvard law, but daddy wanted me closer. He hasn't been feeling well lately. I think it's his attempt at grooming me for the firm."

"You couldn't just tell me that?" Emma asked, disappointedly.

"Don't give me that Swan, you would have still managed to make me feel guilty."

"Damn right! It's 3, 000 miles away! But you know what really hurts? You waited to tell me. You took away my chance to say good-bye."

"It's not good-bye! We'll still see each other, we'll make time."

"Sure." Emma said, and hung up the phone. Regina tried to call her back but it went straight to voicemail. She called, two more times with the same result. "Fuck!"

Mary Margaret wasn't surprised to open her door and see Regina standing behind it.

"Where is she?" Regina asked, a bilious expression on her face.

"Ill, hello to you too."

"Bitch, I will-"

"Destroy my happiness, yadda yadda yadda, I get it. She's in the kitchen." Mary Margaret told her, Regina pushed passed her and headed towards the kitchen. "Watch out for sharp knives." Mary Margaret called out.

"Happy now? I missed my flight." Regina said, her tone acerbic.

Emma was 100% certain that if she hung up on Regina and turned off her phone then she would get exactly what she wanted, which was Regina standing right in front of her, and though she was cheering on the inside, her face was sour on the outside.

"In what universe is it my fault you missed your flight? I'm pretty fucking sure you were already at the airport when you sent me that lame ass text."

"Don't give me that tone Miss. Swan, you know damn well I would come rushing over here if I upset you."

"If, there is no if about it. What you did was really shitty and you know it, and that's why you're here." Emma said, her eyes narrowed at her friend. Regina shifted from one foot to the other, crossing her arms. Emma glared at her waiting for the frown on Regina's lips to give the apology she deserved. Regina held back a sigh, she knew if she sighed out an apology Emma would make her apologize again, claiming that she didn't mean it the first time. "Okay, so I procrastinated. I was really nervous about telling you because, well law school is going to be really tough. I'll be working really hard, and I don't know when I'll be able to come back here, and daddy has really been on me about coming home. I didn't know how to tell you." Emma just kept staring at her the same way. "Emma," Regina half whined, and stomped her foot. Emma swallowed the chuckle that threatened to escape her lips, she loved making Regina squirm.

"I didn't hear an apology in any of that." Emma said, taking her eyes off her friend, and picking up her coffee. Regina rolled her eyes.

"It was an explanation, not an apology." Regina said, and the blonde ignored her, and turned the page of the magazine she had only been pretending to read when Regina came in. The raven-haired woman waited for a response from her friend, but got nothing.

"Emma!"

"Hmm?" Her head remained down, and she flipped the page.

"Fine," Regina said, deflating. Emma looked at her. "I'm sorry, will you forgive me?"

Emma paused, a pondering expression on her face. She picked up her coffee and took a sip. Regina was quickly losing her patience. "Em-ma!" She whined, and Emma could hold back the smirk on her lips. She stood up, and faced her friend. "Fine, but don't ever do that shit again." Emma said, seriously. Regina smiled, and embraced her friend. "Can I forgive you, and still be pissed at you for leaving me?"

"Em-ma."

"Re-gina."

Regina took a deep breath, and stared intently into sea-green eyes. There was an emotion there Regina never saw before and it made her heartache.

"Come with me." Regina said, and Emma's eyes widened.

"W-what?" Emma stuttered.

"Come to California with me." ' _Or just ask me to stay',_ Regina thought.

"You know I can't. The show, my career. I belong in New York." ' _And you do too',_ Emma thought. Regina nodded, lowering her eyes so she was no longer looking at the blonde, causing her to miss the pleading look in Emma's eyes.

"I understand." Regina said, and Emma took her hands. When Regina didn't look up, the blonde squeezed and tugged her hands a little. Regina glanced up enough for Emma to see a single tear escape the older woman's eye. A giant knot formed in her throat as tears began to form in her own eyes. ' _Tell her to stay, beg her, don't let her leave you',_ The voice in Emma's head was screamed. The need to ask Regina to stay conflicted with Emma's own fear of rejection. She took a deep breath, and pulled her friend into a tight embrace. Regina relaxed in the blonde's arms, allowing her tears to fall freely. "I'll miss you." Regina whispered.

"Me too. I can, do you want me to take you to the airport?" Emma asked, and Regina shook her head. "No, I don't think I can handle saying goodbye twice."

"I thought we weren't saying goodbye?" Emma felt her friend shrug in her arms. "Okay. Um, do you have time? We can go-" Emma started, but Regina shook her head, stepping out of Emma's embrace.

"I should get going. I'll call you when I land in Chicago, I have a hour layover there."

Emma nodded, she held Regina's hand as they made their way out of the kitchen.

"Did you guys kiss and make up?" Mary Margaret asked, and Emma glared at her. Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. "So, you're really going back to California?" The pixie-haired brunette asked, and Regina nodded. "I see, well I'll miss you. We both will. I'll be sure to watch out for this troublemaker."

"Thanks, M's." Regina said, and hugged her, still holding Emma's hand. She turned to her friend, and placed a lingering kiss on her left cheek. "Let me walk you out." Emma said, Regina shook her head, and squeezed her hand. A few more tears escaped the blonde's eyes as she pulled Regina into another tight embrace. "I love you."

"I love you too." Emma released her, and she wiped the tears from Emma's eyes, and the blonde did the same for her. "I'll call you." Regina opened the door, and left not saying another word.

"So, you really going to let her leave?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Don't start."

Emma decided phone tag with Regina was torture. As much as she loved the sound of her best friend's voice, not speaking directly to her was annoying the blonde to no end. There was never a convenient time for them to talk, one of them was always into something when the other called. The voicemails only frustrated Emma, and made her miss her best friend all the more. So they were back to sending each other emails when they had a chance. It seemed easier that way because Regina spent most of her time in the college library with her phone off, and Emma's phone was off most of the time while she was onset of the sitcom she had been on more regularly. She wasn't considered a co-star, but her name came up as 'also starring Emma Swan' which more than enough for Emma.

"Excuse me, Miss. Swan." A tall, attractive, blue-eyed gentleman called out to her, but Emma had her earbuds in listening to the last voicemail Regina had left more than two weeks ago. Since then she only received two emails from her best friend, and the pain of the woman's absence was taking a great toll on Emma's heart. The gentleman walked up to her, and tapped on the shoulder causing the blonde to nearly jump out her skin.

"What the fuck dude?" Emma plucked the buds quickly out of her eyes, and looked up at the man. "I'm sorry, I startled you Miss. Swan. I did call you. I didn't notice the earbuds."

"It's okay, sorry I swore at 're Graham right? You play one of the cops."

"Yeah, I'm the one that has like one line every five or so episodes." He said, smiling at Emma; she returned the smile. "Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked him, when she noticed he wasn't going to say anything else.

"Oh yeah, um… I was just wondering if you wanted to maybe go out for some coffee or a drink or whatever. I've been meaning to talk to you for awhile, but every time I tried to approach you, you were on the phone. I thought it would be rude to interrupt you so…"

"You're asking me out?" Emma asked, a dumbfounded expression on her face, no one, absolutely no one had ever approached her for any non-professional reason since she first appeared on the show.

"I am, I guess." He responded with a shy chuckle, which Emma found kind of adorable. Standing in front of her was a tall, breath-taking, handsome man, a very masculine speaking voice, and he had the expression of boy on his scruffy bearded face.

"Coffee sounds good, we're wrapped up for today, do you wanna maybe go for a cup now?"

"Yeah, sure." He said, and smiled shyly.

 **To:** **uglyduckling83**

 **From:** **queenrmills**

 **Subject: SORRY!**

I'm so sorry I haven't been in touch. I'm am so exhausted Em. I knew the first year was going to be tough, but this is insane. I'm popping the excedrin like candy from a pez dispenser. So much reading, and for some fucking season every single one of my professors calls on me constantly. I changed my seat three times hoping to catch a break for at least one day, but no, no break for Regina. I have to stay on top of my game. This is going to be a long damn semester. I hope everything is still going well on the show. I try to catch it when I can. I really miss your face. I miss you Em. Talk soon.

Love,

Gina

"What the hell is going on?" Was the first thing Mary Margaret heard when she answered the phone. "Oh, hello to you too, Regina. How are you doing?" Regina took a deep breath.

"Hi, M's. I'm a little upset. How are you?" Regina responded, her voice laced with malice.

"Good, good. What's your deal? Why are you so upset?"

"Emma has not answered any of my calls, or responded to my text messages or my emails."

"You make it sound like you called her a hundred times, and sent a thousand emails and text messages. I know for a fact you called her like 3 times this month, sent about what five text messages, and two emails, and I listened and read everything, and there was no desperate tone in any of it. I did however hear a hint of 'hey, hope your good. I'm busy busy busy, and so very fucking tired, too tired to be truly interested in my best friend's life.'"

"You've been reading emails and messages and listening to the voicemails?" The rage in Regina's voice would usual startled Mary Margaret, but in that moment she was kind of pissed at the way Regina had expected so much attention from Emma when she didn't have time to give her best friend the same attention she sought.

"Well apparently I'm Emma Swan's assistant."

"Well, Emma Swan's assistant can you tell me what the hell she is doing?"

"I really don't know if it's my place, Regina."

"Oh but you can read private messages and emails and listen to private voicemails."

"She let me! I wasn't meddling."

"Really Mary-Fucking-Margaret? You weren't meddling? Kinda sounds like you're meddling. If you don't tell me what is going on, I will destroy you if it's the last thing I do."

"I really think you should ask Emma."

"That's the problem! I can't get a hold of Emma! Is she is deliberately ignoring me?"

"Maybe? Look, I don't know. She's kind of busy, she has the show, and Graham-" Mary Margaret slapped her hand over her mouth so hard Regina heard it through the phone.

"Who the hell is Graham?" Regina barked, but Mary Margaret kept her mouth covered and seriously thought about hanging up on Regina, but then she thought better of it. She was sure Regina could get to her even if the woman was 3,000 miles away.

"Mary Margaret!"

"He's a guy on the show."

"You didn't say just." Regina said.

"What?" Mary Margaret said, nonplussed.

"You didn't say he's just a guy on the show. Are they dating?"

"Regina, I really-"

"I will kill you if you don't answer me."

"Okay, but can you pretend like you don't know when you finally do talk to her?"

"I guess that's a yes. How long?"

"A few weeks, a month maybe."

"So the whole time she was not speaking to me."

"That's not why… I don't think it's because of Graham."

"Sure, it's not."

"Regina, are you going to be a bitch now and ignore her?"

"No, Mary Margaret. One of us should have a social life. I'm not upset she's seeing someone. I just wish she would have told me."

"You've been so busy, maybe she was just waiting for the semester to be over."

"Yeah, sure M's. You don't have to tell her we had this conversation, and when she decides to tell me about Graham I will pretend I didn't already know."

"Okay."

"Bye M's."

"Bye Regina."

Graham kissed Emma lightly on the lips after they said good night, she gave him a gentle smile and he returned it before turning and leaving. Emma stepped inside the apartment where Mary Margaret was busying herself cleaning up.

"I wish you'd stop taking off your socks and leaving them everywhere." Mary Margaret vexed.

"What's eating you? It's obvious not David otherwise you'd be in a better mood."

"You can be very crude sometimes, you know that Emma?"

The blonde shrugged off her jacket, and hung it on the coat rack. She walked over to the sofa, flopped down, and put her feet up on the coffee table. Mary Margaret kicked Emma's legs. "Jesus M's, what's your deal?"

"Your feet don't go on the table."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Sure mom."

"I feel like I'm your mother sometimes. I cook for you, and clean up after you, you're kind of lazy Emma."

"Hey! I clean up sometimes. I've done your laundry."

"Yeah, and you will never do it again! You suck at doing laundry. Everything that was white is yellow now because you used too much bleach, and I basically had to rewash both our loads because you used too much soap." Mary Margaret reminded her. Emma rolled her eyes, and pulled Mary Margaret down next to her on the couch. "Take a break, you obviously need one. What's going on?"

"Nothing." Mary Margaret said, and attempted to get back up but Emma pulled her back down. "You and David okay?"

"Yes, we're fine. How are you and Graham?"

"We're good, I guess."

"How's Regina?" Mary Margaret slid in. Emma shrugged.

"Why haven't you talked to her? Why haven't you told her about Graham?"

Emma gave her friend a skeptical look. "She called you freaking out because I haven't spoken to her and you told her about Graham didn't you?"

"No!" Mary Margaret exclaimed.

"So if I call her right now and ask her she won't know what I'm talking about?"

"Go ahead." Mary Margaret said, sounding self-assured. She was certain Regina wouldn't even answer the phone. Emma leaned to the side, and took her phone out the back of her jeans pocket. She called Regina, and she answered on the second ring. "Miss. Swan."

Emma rolled her eyes. "S'up? Mary Margaret tell you about Graham?"

"Yes." Regina answered.

Emma turned to her pixie-haired friend. "She said yes."

"She did not! She's probably not even on the phone."

Emma put the phone on speaker. "Regina."

"Hmm?"

"Regina!"

"Yes, M's?"

"Did you say yes?"

"Yes."

"What the hell? You said you wouldn't!"

"I said, if she decided to tell me about Graham I would pretend like I didn't already know. She outright asked me if you told me about him. Very different scenario, dear."

"Whatever, next time don't call me bitching about Emma not contacting you, yup that's right, your majesty called complaining that her Emma wasn't returning her calls and messages. She was sooooo very upset. Weren't you, dear?" Mary Margaret mocked.

"Mary Margaret, you were walking on thin ice before, but now you just fell through bitch."

"I'll worry about you wrath when come back to the east coast, until then, bite me queenie." Mary Margaret got up from the couch and stormed off into her room.

"Sooooo… How you doin'?" Emma asked, taking Regina off speaker.

"Fine, and yourself?"

"I'm good. How's school?"

"If you read my messages, and listened to my voicemails you would know, but instead you had M's do it for you." Regina told her.

"I did listen to your voicemails, and I read all your messages, and you didn't say anything worth responding to. I know how stressful your classes are, and how hard you're studying. What I don't know is when you're coming home, I mean back east." There was silence for awhile. "I can't see you shrug, you know that right?"

"Shut up. I don't know when I'll be coming back." Regina sighed. "It sounds like you're keeping yourself busy without me, which is perfectly fine. I expected as much, you should be over Neal by now. I'm glad you're moving on. I just wish you thought to tell me you were seeing someone."

"You were busy, and it wasn't serious enough to tell you about it. It's kind of casual. We haven't even had dinner. We just go out for coffee, and walks and shit. He's super shy, nothings even happening."

"You've been dating him for nearly a month and nothing is happening, nothing?"

"I'm not a slut, Regina." Emma's tone indignant.

"I'm not talking about sex, Emma."

"Okay, we've kissed, but like I said, he's really shy so it wasn't like mind blowing or anything, no tongue."

"Do you like him?"

"I guess, he's a nice guy." Emma said, and Regina laughed. "What?"

"You don't like nice guys."

"I've never been with one, so I wouldn't really know. I think you would like him. He's sweet." There was silence on the other end. "I'll try to be better at keeping in contact. I'm sorry, I guess I was kind of ignoring you. You were totally talking about your boring ass classes, using law jargon. If I could slap you, I would. I don't know what the hell you were talking about. I actually went out a brought a law dictionary and played back you voicemails, and reread your emails to figure out what you were talking about, and I have to say it was just as fucking boring understanding it than not."

"I don't know what else to say. It's my life at the moment."

"It doesn't always have to be something major when you reach out to me. You use to text me good morning, and send random miss yous every once in awhile. Now every time you contact me it's 'I'm stressed, blah blah, I have a headache, blah blah, my classes, my professors. It's only been one semester and I already want you to dropout. I know that's a really fucked up thing to say, but do you even want to be a lawyer?"

"Of course I want to be a lawyer, I want to help people. I've always wanted to help people. I'm sorry me getting my education is making you so miserable."

"No you getting your education is not making me miserable. I wasn't miserable when you were at Harvard. You never talked about classes, or being stressed or headaches. You were just as overloaded with work, but you always made time to say something meaningful. Something funny or interesting. It was your way of escaping the pressure, but you don't do that anymore."

"I'll try harder, Em.

"I don't want you try harder. If you're busy I understand, do what you need to do, but when you do have a second, use it for yourself, and when you're relaxed and happy then call me or text me or email me, whatever. Don't do it out of obligation."

"I don't!"

"You lie! You do it because you feel bad for taking forever to get back to me." She heard Regina huff on the line. "They are gonna roll right out your damn head."

Emma's voicemail was a sobbing mess when Regina listened to it, even after the third listen she still was having difficulty understanding exactly what her friend was saying. She tried calling Emma, but it kept going straight to voicemail. She called Mary Margaret but got no answer. The only thing she could manage to understand on the fourth listen was something about her character on the show, by the sounds of her sobs it was not good news. Regina couldn't help but assume the worst. She closed her books, and shoved them in her backpack. She went online and googled the show, she then proceeded to save every photo of Emma she could find on the site. Regina went into the photos she had on her laptop. She used her movie maker to make a link the the photos together in a short video, she selected background music, and recorded a message. She spent two and half hours putting it all together before she emailed it to Emma.

Mary Margaret didn't bother to knock on Emma's bedroom door, she knew the blonde wouldn't answer. She simply opened it, and walked inside. She glanced at the remnants of Emma's broken cell phone on the phone. Mary Margaret half expected Emma to be asleep, but the blonde was just laying in her bed, knees pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them. Mary Margaret put the laptop in front of Emma, and clicked the file in Emma's email. "It's from Regina, I didn't open it, so I'm not sure what is." The video loaded, and Mary Margaret hit play. 'You're a Superstar' played in the background of the video. Images of Emma singing, dancing, acting appeared. Images of hanging with her friends, goofy off to entertain, images of Regina laughing so hard, there were tears in her eyes. The video lasted as long as the song, and at the end there was a video message from Regina.

"I don't know what happened Emma, but what I do know is that you're incredible, in every single thing you do. You are a superstar, and as soon as you truly believe it, believe it as much as I do, doors will open for you. Believe it, and the world will believe it to. I have faith in Emma, all your friends do. Don't you dare give up! I love you Em." The video ended.

 **To:** **queenrmills**

 **Cc/Bcc, From:** **uglyducking83**

 **Subject: Re: For MyEmma**

 **I love you too.**

 **A/N:** **For those of you who have seen both versions of the movie Beaches, and would like me to write a particular scene I would more than happy to oblige, just let me know. Song at the end of the chapter is by Love Inc, You're a Superstar. There is an adorable video on YouTube if you never heard the song.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N; All mistakes are mine, and I own nothing... Lots of dialogue yet again.**

Chapter 5: Sexual Bouts & Vaginal Meals

 **Queenrmills: Hey Em-ma!**

 **Uglyducking83: What up? Aren't you suppose to be in class?**

 **Queenrmills: I am in class.**

 **Uglyducking83: oooooo. I'm tellin'!**

 **Queenrmills: You're an idiot.**

 **Uglyducking83: Woman, what you want?**

 **Queenrmills: I just wanted to see how you were doing.**

 **Uglyducking83: That's nice. Shouldn't you be taking notes or something? When are you gonna be done? You've been in school for like a million years, wtf?**

 **Queenrmills: Lmao! One more year Emma.**

 **Uglyducking83: You said that seven years ago!**

 **Queenrmills: I gotta go, you literally made me lol in class. The professor is pissed now. Call you later, love you.**

 **Rubes:** I'm so sorry

 **ME:** For what?

 **Rubes:** 3

 **Rubes:** 2

 **ME:** Rubes!

 **Rubes:** 1

Regina's phone rang. "You slut!" Was the first thing Regina heard when she answered her it.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, slut." Emma spat.

"Someone seriously wants a visit from the evil queen."

"Fuck the evil queen! You should be worrying about the dark swan."

"What the hell has got your panties in a bunch?"

"I should be asking you that! Slut!"

"You have one more time to call me that before I snatch your ass through this phone and throttle you!"

"I'd love to see you try!"

"Emma Swan, what has gotten into you?!"

"I would ask you the same, but I already know what's gotten into you!"

"Okay, stop shouting at me. What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Archie!" Emma shouted, completely ignoring Regina's request to stop shouting. Regina was silent. "I can't believe you're fucking Archie. My stomach, I'm gonna hurl." Emma said, feigning sick.

"I'm not fucking Archie."

"That is not what August told Ruby who told me."

"Well those two idiots don't know what they're talking about."

"So there is nothing going on between you and Archie? He still repulses you?" Emma asked, Regina didn't answer. "Regina!"

"He doesn't repulse me."

"Oh god, Regina no!"

"It's not what you think."

"What is it then because several years ago the man made you sick, you couldn't stand him."

"He never made me sick! I just didn't like it when he spoke because he kept spitting in my face, that was the repulsive part, and I didn't really find him all that attractive."

"So?"

"So, what?"

"I will fucking kill you."

"Fine! You know how some people have a weird fetish? You know, like some people have a foot fetish and get all excited about shoes, and socks and other footwear items."

"Yeah, your point?"

"Well Archie has a fetish for eating."

"Eating what?" Emma asked, and Regina could hear the confusion in Emma's voice.

"Me."

"Jesus-fucking-christ, Regina!"

"Too crude?"

"From you, yes."

"Since when did you become a prude, Emma Swan?"

"Probably around the same time you became a sl-"

"Don't you fucking say it." Regina warned.

"Harlot!"

"Really, bitch? Is that what you're going with?"

"How did this even happen? I mean, what the actual fuck, Regina?"

"Well, it was just a few months ago-"

"A few months ago?!"

"Yes, dear, a few months ago. Are going to let me continue or should we take a brief intermission so you can have a proper tantrum?" Regina deadpanned. Emma was silent for a few seconds. "Go on," Emma mumbled.

" A few months ago, at the beginning of the semester, one of my professors, Professor De Vil, ugh. Fucking bitch, anyway she did a verbal pop quiz in class, and she asked me about the the Turner vs Hutchins case in chapter-"

"Tunafish sandwich."

"What?"

"Every fucking time you start on you law school shit that you know I don't understand, I start to think about my stomach, and how hungry I am. I could really go for a tunafish sandwich."

"Em-"

"On french bread with cheese, lots of onions, ooo and pickles. Lettuce for good measure I guess, and a coke. A cherry coke with an actual fucking cherry in it. Marocchino cherry, ooo."

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Sorry, what were we talking about? Oh right, you were just about to bore the fuck out of me talking about a law case. Go."

"Bite me!"

"I'm sure you already have Archie doing that." Emma shot.

"Nope, tongue only, no teeth." Regina shot back.

"Again, how the fuck did this come about?"

"Okay, I won't tell you any law details. Basically the pop quiz rattled me, was completely unprepared."

"Regina Mills, unprepared? It must be freezing ass cold in hell."

"Right? Anyway, so the bitch B'ed me. B. She, that skunk-haired, skinny, pale ass tacky fur wearing cuntbag gave me a fucking B."

Emma gasped. "Oh my, is the evil queen plotting to destroy her happiness?"

"If is the last thing I fucking do." Regina said, seriously. Her tone making Emma chuckle on the line. "Okay, okay… You got your first B, and lost your shit, when do we get to the Archie part?"

"Well, you know Archie goes to Stanford Medical School."

"No, but okay. So?"

"I guess that's not juicy enough for Ruby to gossip about. Anyway, I decided I needed a drink so I went to a bar, to knock a couple back, because I really couldn't believe that fucking-"

"Focus Regina."

"Oh yeah, well anyway, Archie was there, and he was wearing contacts and looking kind of, I don't know, hot I guess. I mean I did have like four shots before he came over."

"Jesus christ! This is the longest fucking story ever! Would you please, just get to how you ended up being his night time snack."

"I was never his night time snack! I was more like a seven course meal."

"I will kill you." Emma said, sternly and Regina huffed.

"He asked if he could buy me a drink. I accepted. We got so wasted. I guess, we talked about school and stuff, I won't bore you with the details."

"Please. Don't."

"It was late, and since we were both too drunk to drive, we took a cab back to my apartment. I didn't expect him to get out the cab, but he said he wanted to make sure I got in okay. It kind of made sense at the time because there are like 12 steps I had to walk up to get to the main entrance, and I didn't feel steady at all. Anyway, he placed his hand on my back to steady me and it was really helpful, and when I was too dizzy to get my key in the lock, he did it for me. Unlocking both the entrance door, and my apartment door. Once we were inside I decided that it was too late for him to try to catch another cab home so I offered him the couch, and he accepted. He offered to help me out of my jacket, and I accepted."

"Regina! Are you fucking drunk now?"

"No! Just a little buzzed, I might have poured a glass or two or three of some wine while you were having your foodgasm."

"For fuck sake, Regina!"

"Okay Emma, damn. He started to do that staring thing, licking his lips, and his eyes looked all lustful. It was kind of turning me on a little, and I started to think, that maybe just this one time. I mean, it's been awhile, so I thought okay, I'll fuck his brains out and the next day threaten to kill him if he tells anyone or ever mentions it again. So I went for it, I pulled him towards me, and I leaned my head up to capture his lips, and-"

"And?"

"He backed away."

"You're shitting me."

"I shit you not. He backed away, and I was like 'ugh, are you kidding me right now?'"

"Then what?"

"He told me that he knew that I wasn't really into him, and if we had sex he was sure I would kick him out and never speak to him again."

"Damn, so how did the whole him eating you out happen?"

"I'm getting to that. So. I understood, but I was kind of fucking horny, so I seriously thought about kicking him out and taking care of myself."

"Why would you have to kick him out to do that?"

"I'm loud." Regina confessed. Emma was silent trying to muster up a little saliva before her tongue shriveled up completely. "Emma?"

"Hmm." The blonde managed, and cleared her throat the best she could. "I'm here."

"Okay, well before I could recant my offer he simply said, 'but I would really love to lick your pussy'."

"No Archie did not not fucking say that."

"Yes he did."

"And you said?"

"Well, after the initial shock wore off I simply said, 'okay' and led him in my room. I was sure it wouldn't change my initial plan in the morning. But-"

"But?"

"He ate me out so good I made him sleep with his head down there when he was done, because I knew I wanted more when he woke up. And so it began. He has a pussy eating fetish, and I have a 'he eating my pussy' fetish. It's so amazing if I even think about him doing it I have change my panties." Regina said, and Emma scoffed. "What?"

"Nothing." Emma said, brusquely.

"Nooo, something. I can hear it in your voice."

"You didn't tell me."

"I just did."

"Three month, Regina."

"We've been busy."

"Don't give me that."

"I don't like talking about my sexual bouts."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Has there been more?" Emma asked, sounding completely applaud.

"You really expected me not to date or have any intimate relations whatsoever while I was in college?"

"Of course not! I expected you to tell me!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm your best fucking friend, and we tell each other everything!"

"You don't tell me who you've slept with."

"I've only slept with two people! Neal, and very fucking recently Graham. Like, yesterday recently."

"Really? Only two?"

"Regina, you really are a fucking slut aren't you?"

"Well, hell maybe. I didn't think I was… No I'm not, I only slept with like two guys while at Harvard, and one guy here, and I was so gonna tell you about him because I really liked him, and I thought it could potentially be serious, but he went to school abroad and we kind of lost touch so… Anyway, that's not a lot right?"

"You're a slut."

"Maybe…"

Mary Margaret curled up beside Emma on the couch, while the blonde flipped through the channels. "I hate when you do that, pick something." Mary Margaret demanded.

"I'm looking." Emma said, and continued to press the up channel button, not pausing for more than a half a second. Mary Margaret shook her head thinking ' _how the hell is she looking when she's changing the channels so quickly?'_ The pixie-haired brunette let out a frustrated sigh, and glanced at the coffee table, and noticed two very stiff looking slices of pepperoni pizza, and a warm looking bottle of Corona.

"Emma, there is pizza on your plate. How is that even possible?" Mary Margaret asked, and Emma rolled her eyes. "I'm not hungry." The blonde said, and her friend quickly touched her forehead with the back of her hand. "Are you sick?" Emma swatted her hand away, and continued to change the channels. Emma's phone began to buzz and vibrate on the table.

Mary Margaret leaned forward to take a look. "Graham." Emma just shrugged, and kept changing the channel. "Emma, did something happen between you and Graham? Are you fighting?"

"Nope, just don't feel like talking to him."

"Shouldn't you tell him, he's just going to keep calling."

"That would require me talking to him." Emma said, and Mary Margaret thought about offering to answer the phone, and make an excuse for Emma, but decided that would be meddling, and she doesn't do that. Anymore. The phone began to buzz, and vibrate again, this time a picture of Regina appeared. "Your Gina." Mary Margaret said. Again, Emma shrugged. "Okay, now I know something is up. You don't purposely not answer Regina's calls unless something is wrong, now spill it."

"There is nothing to spill." Emma was now back tracking, pressing the channel down button.

"Give me that fucking remote." Mary Margaret snatched the remote from Emma. Emma didn't even try to fight for it back, like she usually would when Mary Margaret stole it from her. That alone made Mary Margaret feel uneasy. She studied her blonde friend, who stared intently at the television screen, even after Mary Margaret turned it off.

"Emma talk to me."

"I don't want to talk, hence why I am not answering my phone." Emma said. Mary Margaret squinted at her friend. Emma didn't use words like hence, and she was never this hard to read. "I've known you since we were children, and I know when something is up."

"The only thing that's up, is the time I've sat here and listened to you gripe at me." Emma said, and stood up to leave the room. The blonde's phone went off again, and she made no attempt to turn back, but then she thought she better grab it just in case.

"Hey Regina." Mary Margaret said. Emma stomped her foot down angrily. The brunette ignored her. "Yeah, Emma's kind of being a douche. She doesn't want to talk to anyone. Emma, Regina said to get on the phone now."

"I'm busy, I'm going out."

"She said she's going out. Emma, Regina said, you can take your cell phone with you."

"Tell her I don't wanna."

"Regina, Emma said she 'doesn't wanna'." Mary Margaret said, mimicking Emma's childish tone. Mary Margaret pulled the phone away from her ear as Regina began to shout.

"Fuck! Here Em, take it. She's having a fucking coronary or something."

"No, tell her to go busy herself with Archie, it's lunch time after all."

"What?!" Regina yelled. Mary Margaret had hit the speaker button after Regina had stopped shouting at her just in time to catch Emma's last comment. "Emma Fucking Swan! I am not playing with you. You take this phone from M's right now, and explain to me what the hell your problem is!" Emma snatched the phone from Mary Margaret and took it off speaker.

"You're a fucking meddler." Emma told her friend, the brunette feigned shock, but the smirked and nodded in agreement before shrugging and walking away. Emma put the phone to her ear. "Yeah?"

"What's wrong with you Miss. Swan?"

 _Ah shit, here we go with the Miss. Swan crap._

"Nothing."

"What was with the Archie comment?"

"I don't know."

"You know, you haven't talked to me since I told you."

"Been busy."

"You lie."

"Hey, look Regina, I really gotta go. I have date with Graham, and we plan on going back to his place and fucking all night, so I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

"Emma, don't you dare-" Emma hung up before Regina could finish her threat, then she turned her phone completely off and tossed on the couch.

"Leroy's here." Mary Margaret said, poking her head in Emma's room. The blonde jumped up from her bed. "You didn't let him in, did you?"

"Fuck no. You must have really pissed Regina off if she called Leroy again. You think he'll break the door down with a sledgehammer or an axe this time?" Mary Margaret's asked, worried.

"Depends how mad Regina is, could be a pickax this time. It's his favorite."

"Emma, we should really just let him in and get it over with. The landlord is gonna be pissed if he has to replace another door."

"No fucking way, he'll just come in here and rip the place apart like a fucking lunatic. I had to physically throw my body over my guitar to protect it last time."

"This is your fault, why don't you just call Regina and apologize."

"Fuck you! This is your fault. You meddled, and you should have just let go. It would have passed. Now we have a drunk pissed off little dwarf at the door, here to do Regina's bidding." Emma's word were followed by a loud noise at their front door.

"Pickaxe." They said in unison. They both ran out the room.

"Leroy! Fucking stop it!" Emma shouted.

"You're not above the evil queen's reach!" He said, through the door, and took another swing.

"Yeah, how much did she pay you to say that?" Emma asked. Mary Margaret shoved her when she saw Emma smirk. "Don't fucking egg him on. Asshole. Leroy please calm down." Mary Margaret said, calmly.

"Open the door, princess." He slurred.

"We should just let him." Mary Margaret said, and Emma shoved her.

"No fucking way. He's not coming in here and breaking shit because Regina's pissed at me."

"Oh, she's beyond pissed Swan. She fucking furious." Leroy said, and swung his pickaxe again.

"Leroy, I swear to god, if you swing that fucking pickaxe again I'm calling the cops."

"You wouldn't dare!" He snarled.

Emma had called the cops on him the first time Regina had him come by to wreck shit in her name, she had let him in willingly not knowing the purpose for his visit. He had flowers and said they were an apology from Regina so she had let him in; once inside, he threw the flower and proceeded to run around the apartment and break every single thing he could. Emma and Mary Margaret tried to stop him, but he was strong for a little guy, and threw them off of him. Emma had called the cops then, and when they arrived, he resisted, and they beat him mercilessly before dragging him out. Emma felt awful, she didn't press charges; she bailed him out, and took him out for a drink. Ever since that first time she refused to call the police on him.

"Okay, you got me. I'm bluffing. I'm not gonna call the popo. Can we make a deal?"

"No deals. You know how this works Swan."

"Listen Leroy, I'm gonna open the door, you can't bring the pickaxe in. I have a really nice bottle of Crown Royale in the cabinet."

"Emma, are fucking nuts? He's already drunk." Mary Margaret whispered.

"Shut up," Emma whispered back. "Instead of you fucking shit up, how about we sit down and have a few drinks?" Emma asked, and Leroy fell silent. "Leroy?" The pickaxe hit the door again, startling the two women. "No deal, there are consequences for dishonoring the queen."

"Dishonor?" Emma laughed. "She's lost her damn mind."

"Leroy! I swear to god if you don't stop it right now I will completely lose my shit, and trust me, you ain't ready for that, you scruffy-faced, drunken little bastard!" Mary Margaret said, maliciously; causing even Emma to shudder. They heard Leroy drop the pickaxe.

"Can I still have a drink?" He asked.

"Only if you promise not to fuck shit up." Emma said.

"Okay, but you gotta tell the queen I did though. She'll be mad if she find out I went easy on you."

"Okay, Leroy." Emma opened the door, and let the short stocky man in.

"One drink." Mary Margaret said.

"But Emma said a few." he pouted.

"Well, I'm not Emma."

"But-"

"Leroy, I will drop you where you stand." Mary Margaret said, and Leroy ducked behind Emma. "Come on, Leroy, let's get that drink. " Emma said, and when Mary Margaret turned away, Emma put up two finger, than three. Leroy smiled and nodded.

Leroy was passed out on the living room sofa, and Emma and Mary Margaret were in the kitchen cleaning up dinner dishes. "I can't remember the last time Leroy was here." Mary Margaret said, passing a wet dish to Emma, to dry and put away.

"I think it was the time you sold her out."

"Which time was that?" Mary Margaret said, a smirk spreading across her lips. Emma bumped Mary Margaret with her hip. "I swear Regina has some serious anger management issues, if the woman had magical powers we'd all be cursed," Mary Margaret said, and Emma snorted. They finished the dishes in silence. "I'm sorry about the door. I'll have it fixed in the morning." Emma said, looking at Mary Margaret.

"It's not so bad this time. He didn't completely split it open."

"Yeah, but this has to stop. I'll talk to Regina about it."

"Are you also gonna talk to her about your problem?"

"I don't have a problem."

"What was with that whole Archie bit, and you saying you had a date with Graham, and you two were gonna go screw at his place? That was a blatant lie Emma Swan."

"So?!" Emma snapped.

"Emma, I love you, you're like a sister to me but I will smack your ass into next week if you snap at me like that again."

"What the hell is up with you, and all the threats and shit today?"

"I guess, I'm kind of tired of it all. You should just tell her Em."

"Stop meddling Mary Margaret."

"I think she may even feel the same way."

"You think so? Because I don't. Jesus M's, she's slept with like four guys and she's letting Archie eat her out on the regular basis." Emma said, sarcastically.

"You sound super jealous."

"I'm not. I just think that's kind of slutty, and I thought better of her."

"You are so not mad that Regina is having sex, you're pissed because she's not having it with you." Mary Margaret said, matter-of-factly.

"Fuck outta here."

"You love her."

"You love her." Emma said, pointing at Mary Margaret.

"Sure do, but not the way you do. Emma if you're not gonna tell her then you can't be mad when starts seeing people."

"I'm not fucking mad." Emma said, vexingly. Mary Margaret smacked Emma's ass.

"Ow!" The blonde yelled, rubbing her left butt-cheek.

"If you're going to continue to be an idiot, can you at least learn to cope better, instead of closing yourself off, and distancing yourself from people who care about you?" Mary Margaret asked, earnestly. Emma shrugged. "Fine, well at least tell her to stop letting Archie go down on her."

"What the fuck is that suppose to accomplish?"

"Well, for one, when she agrees it will end your annoying fit of jealousy."

"If she agrees."

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. "When, Anyway, two Regina will be aware of your distaste of her-"

"Sluttiness."

"Promiscuity."

"Tomato, tamata."

 **ME:** Answer your phone! You sent Leroy here to fuck shit up again. You lost your "I'm gonna ignore Emma" privileges!

Emma rang Regina's phone again, it rang three times before she answered.

"What is it, Miss. Swan?" Regina said, not quite sounding like the evil queen Emma had expected. "You can't keep sending Leroy over here to make a mess of things just because you're pissed at me. So what I hung up on you, big deal. You hang up on me all the time."

"Yeah, and you call me back and leave me a really shitty voicemail, before calling me a hundred more times. Besides you turned off your phone. You know how much I hate when you do that."

"Then why didn't you just hop on a plane and come throttle me yourself, instead of sending your tiny henchman?"

"I have class in the morning Emma."

"Then what are you doing at one in the morning?"

"You called me!"

"You answered!"

"You were just gonna keep calling, that's what you do."

"You could have turned off your phone." Emma told her.

"I'm not you. That's your thing."

"My thing?"

"Yes, your thing. That whole, 'I'm pissed about something, and I can't face it, so I'm just going to ignore and shut everyone out until the anxiety goes away or until someone forces it out of me.'"

"At least I don't send psychopaths into people's homes to fuck up shit."

"Leroy is not a psychopath. He's just misunderstood."

"Whatever, that's not happening again, you hear me Regina?" Emma asked, sternly. Regina didn't say anything. "I can't see you nodding. Are you nodding?"

"I hear you. Leroy quit anyway. He told me he was scared of Mary Margaret, even more than he is scared of me." Regina told her, and Emma laughed.

"M's was pretty fucking scary. You would have been proud."

"I'm sure. He also said, he liked you too much to keep doing it."

"Good. Don't even think about getting one of your other loyal subjects to replace him, your majesty."

"No more turning off your phone, no more ignoring me." Regina said, and listened to Emma sigh. "Okay, Gina."

"What's going on, Emma? And please don't say nothing."

"I don't like what you're doing with Archie. I think you should stop."

"What?"

"It's not fair, Gina."

"Not fair to whom, Emma."

 _Me._

"To Archie, it's misleading. What if he starts to fall for you?"

"Are you serious? Emma, we're not dating. We don't talk. I don't even return the favor. I don't think it's possible for him to fall for me."

"He liked you before, before he, before you let him-"

"He was attracted to me. There is a difference Emma."

"What if he meets someone? You sure he's not having other vaginal meals elsewhere?"

"Vaginal meals?" Regina laughed. "Good one, Emma. Archie and I agreed if either one of us started to see someone that we would stop."

"So, it's just that simple. You can stop whenever you want?"

"Yes."

"Prove it, stop it."

"Why?"

"Because I'm asking you too, don't ask why again." Emma said. There was silence. "Gina."

"Hmm?"

"Did you nod?"

"Yes, Emma."

"So, you'll stop?"

"Yes." Regina said, choosing not tell Emma that she already told Archie that she couldn't continue because she believed it was upsetting Emma. He told her, he thought that might happen, and when she asked him what he meant by that he simply told her had to go, his lunch break was over.


	6. Chapter 6: Not Surprised

Chapter 6: Not Surprised

Emma expected to meet a completely manipulative, self-righteous, 'I expect nothing but the best from my daughter,' rich asshole. Regina never described her father in that way; she never even insinuated he was anything like that, but the fact that Regina seemed to always feel the need to do whatever he asked of her, and worked her ass off to be the very best at everything she attempted, just conjured that particular image of the man in Emma's head. She was more than surprised that the man was absolutely charming. He was so very proud of his daughter, and showered her with attention and affection. Emma wondered why the hell Regina always seemed so pressured by him. It wasn't until after the graduation ceremony, during their late lunch celebration, (the only time Henry Mills could spare, because he had a meeting with a client in which he had to go out of town) that Emma realized what it was that drove Regina. Guilt. Henry talked about Cora Mills all through lunch, telling Emma how proud she would have been of Regina, how she had always expected great things from Regina. He often dropped the 'she's the only family I have left' bomb. Emma had never seen Regina look so uncomfortable. Emma never felt so sorry for her friend. She couldn't wait to get her away from that kind of pressure. Emma smiled internally at the thought of finally taking Regina home.

* * *

Emma wasn't surprised at all when Regina dragged her up and down Rodeo Drive, going in and out of stores, spending a ridiculous amount of money on clothes she probably didn't need, and buying Emma ten pairs of designer jeans from Adriano Goldschmied; which Emma would have protest against doing so, if her ass didn't look so incredible in them. Regina claimed it was to make up for missing 3 birthdays, and flaking out on holidays and for spending her summers at the beach house with her father instead of in New York with Emma. When the car pulled up in front of the Beverly Wilshire Hotel, Emma was still not surprised. She wasn't even surprised that Regina had booked the Veranda Suite that had it's own private floor at the very top of the hotel. It was extravagant, totally over-the-top ridiculously beautiful, just like Regina Mills.

* * *

Upon entering the suite Emma immediately unzipped and snatched off her thigh-high boots. She dragged herself to the bedroom, and launched herself on the king-size bed. Regina tipped the gentleman for bringing their bags up, and made her way to the bedroom. She smiled over at the blonde who had laid down face first in the middle of the bed.

"Tired?" Regina asked, slipping out of her heels.

"Exhausted. I never want to shop with you again." Emma mumbled into the comforter.

Regina chuckled, "but you will, dear. I'm certain of it." Emma just grunted at that comment.

"Too exhausted to eat?" Regina asked, and Emma immediately flipped over on her back and sat up. "I'm never too exhausted to eat." Emma grinned, and Regina shook her head.

"What was that restaurant you wanted to check out? It was some kind of nursery rhyme name."

"A Cow Jumped Over the Moon!" Emma said, ebulliently.

"Yes, that's it. I had the hotel make reservations." Regina said, and Emma hopped around with joy, but then suddenly stopped and furrowed her brow at her friend.

"Wait, you said you didn't want to go there to eat. You said the name sounded stupid, and childish for a French Kosher restaurant."

Regina shrugged. "Can't judge a book by it's cover."

"But it's your big day, we should go where you want to go to eat. My treat, remember? So no fanning out your bouquet of credit cards."

"Emma, that's really not necessary. I-"

"Nope, shut up. I came to your graduation, and you talked me into staying for a four day weekend when I was just suppose to come up, take you out to dinner, where ever you wanted to go, and we were suppose to go back to your place, pack your shit and go home. But instead we are spending a long weekend in a very fucking expensive hotel room in Beverly fucking Hills, and you just dropped like 2 grand on jeans for me, the least I can do is take you out to dinner to celebrate you being finally done with college. That's right! No more college, you are officially done! I can hardly believe I survived it." Emma sighed and fell back on the bed.

"I don't know how you survived it either, dear."

* * *

"So, that was great wasn't it? Be honest." Emma asked Regina as they walking arm in arm down the street.

"Yes, dear, the food was quite magnificent. I'm glad you suggested it." Regina held on a little tighter to Emma. She glanced over at her, and smiled at how intimate it must look to anyone that might take notice of them. Emma noticed Regina had been doing that a lot that day. She held her hand a few times when they were shopping, which wasn't all that surprising. They had always been hand-holding kind of friends, but it felt different for some reason.

 _When they were getting ready for dinner, Regina had walked up to her while she was checking herself out in the mirror, she pressed her front against Emma's, looked at them in the mirror and said, 'we are so hot together, we are going to be turning heads.' Then she proceeded to kiss Emma on her cheek. A ray of emotions washed over Emma, and her brain short circuited for a moment. She stared into the mirror at Regina's reflection, she was wearing a tight black dress that hugged her body like glove. It had long sleeves that started below her shoulders just above her biceps, and one single strap over her right shoulder. Her makeup was light, and she chose a pale shade of lipstick that made her look like a runway model, Her hair parted down the middle was pulled back into a tight little bun at the back of her head. Emma had never seen her look so grown and sexy. Emma looked at her own outfit, her black skinny jeans, her white, dressy button up, and silky black blazer; her hair was straightened and laid down her back. She looked back and forth between them and decided Regina couldn't be more right._

* * *

"This has been a really great day, even if you did drag me out shopping."

"You loved it. I modeled for you." Regina said, Emma chuckled.

"Hey, I modeled for you too."

"Yes you did, and very well I might add. Those jeans were meant for your body." Regina said, and Emma tried not to blush but failed miserably.

"Is that your way of saying, my ass looked great in those jeans?" Emma asked, glancing at Regina.

"Hmmm… maybe." Regina smiled. Emma had no idea what was going on. There was an obvious difference between their usual flirty banter and what they were doing now. Emma started to wonder if Mary Margaret was right about Regina possibly sharing her feelings. She had decided right then and there that once they returned to New York she would definitely explore the possibility.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Emma asked.

"Well, I thought we could sleep in for a bit, maybe have breakfast in bed, lounge around for awhile on the veranda, then maybe head to the beach."

"Whoa, what? Sleep in? Breakfast in bed? Lounge around? You don't do any of those things. You're a 7am sharp, breakfast at the table, up and starting your day type of woman. You, my friend don't lounge around." Emma pointed out. She felt Regina shrug beside her.

"You do those things, I figured I'd try it. It might just be the kind of relaxation I need."

Emma was definitely surprised, but it was a nice surprise, and she wasn't a hundred percent sure Regina could do it. She suddenly couldn't wait until the morning.

* * *

When Emma opened her eyes, she attempted to stretch but discovered it to be a challenge with arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Emma wiggled roughly out of Regina's embrace. She sat up in bed, and looked over at Regina, whose eyes were still closed but there was a slight smirk on her face. Emma knew she was awake.

"I am not the little spoon." Emma declared, crossing her arms. Regina chuckled, but didn't open her eyes. "I'm sorry, dear. I got up to go to the bathroom, and when I returned you turned on your other side. We were laying back to back for awhile, but I guess I must have turned at some point, and well…" Regina opened her eyes, and grinned at Emma who squinted her eyes at Regina. "I am no little spoon."

"I beg to differ, my dear. You seemed to have been the little spoon for the past," she looked at the bedside clock, it was a quarter after 9. "Four and half hours. I think you rather enjoyed it. Come back my little spoon, breakfast won't be here for another 15 minutes." Regina held her arms open. Emma rolled her eyes. "You're the little spoon."

"Just 15 more minutes, and I promise I'll always be your little spoon."

Emma's brow furrowed in confusion. _What does that mean?_ She thought, and she slid back into Regina's arms not wanting to miss the opportunity to be held by Regina.

"!0 minutes," Emma mumbled.

"Whatever you say, dear." Regina said, and kissed Emma softly on the shoulder. Emma felt the goosebumps rise on her skin. She still had no idea what had gotten into Regina, but she couldn't help but be delighted at the change.

* * *

Regina had kept her word, they had an assortment of breakfast food, and ate the majority of it in the king-size bed, then they sat outside on the veranda and drunk coffee.

"It's another beautiful day." Regina said, and Emma nodded.

"What time do you want to head to the beach?"

"Whenever, there is no rush. You decide." Regina said, and took a sip of her coffee.

Emma looked at Regina in disbelief. "Seriously? You don't have the day all mapped out, like eleven we go to the beach, one we have a late lunch, and do some touristy shit, and then at like four we come back here to go to the spa or something?"

"Am I that much of a control freak that you are surprised I don't have our whole weekend planned out?" Regina asked, her tone surprisingly placid.

"Yes." Emma said, without a second thought.

Regina shrugged. "I thought I could be a little spontaneous this time around. It's your first time in California. I want you to have fun."

"You spoil me."

"Always," Regina said, just loud enough for Emma to hear her.

* * *

Regina had personally pampered Emma all morning, she drew her a bubble bath in the jacuzzi bathtub, lit scented candles, and hooked Emma's ipod up to her bluetooth speaker so Emma could listen to her favorite songs while she relaxed in the tub. Regina ordered chocolate covered strawberries and mimosas and brought them in the bathroom because she knew how Emma liked to snack while she was in the tub. She thought about calling downstairs and having the kitchen pack them a picnic (just because she had it like that,) but decided that would be too much like planning, and she thought Emma would like to eat something from the concession stands on the beach. She did however have a special surprised waiting for Emma when she was ready to leave to go to the beach. She couldn't wait to see the look on the blonde's face, she had to fight back the excitement so Emma didn't feel like Regina was rushing her. She wanted nothing more than to make Emma feel comfortable and at home.

* * *

"Okay, what's with the grin you've been sporting for the past like two hours?" Emma asked Regina, as they were walking out the hotel lobby. "I'm just happy, Emma." Regina answered, and plastered another toothy grin on her face.

"You are totally up to something Mills, I can feel it." Emma said, and Regina simply shrugged. They stopped at the curb outside of the hotel. "Where is the car?" Emma looked, expecting some fancy car with a driver. She spotted a little red classic car. "Holy shit." Emma walked over to the car, and Regina followed. "Excuse me, sir." She addressed the man in the driver's seat, he turned and looked at her. "Where in the world did you get this beautiful little baby?" She asked him.

He smiled widely at her. "She's a beauty isn't she?"

"I'd sell my soul just to get hit by this car." Emma confessed, and the man laughed.

He got out the car, and walked around it. "How about you keep your soul, and just enjoy the car." He said, and handed her the keys.

Emma looked at the man in shock. "Are you fucking shitting me, dude?" Emma said, with a slack-jawed expression on her face.

"Nope, enjoy the car Miss Swan." He grinned, patted her shoulder and walked away. Emma looked dumbfounded at Regina, whose smile reached her ears. "AH!" Emma screamed, and proceeded to jump up and down, dropping her bag, she grabbed Regina and they both jumped up and down while Emma continued to scream, and Regina just laughed at her.

"You are crazy." Emma said, once she settled down a bit. "This is a 074 MG Midget Bugeye porsche, this is the cutest, and sexiest little shit of a car I've ever seen. Oh god, I'm dying. Regina!" Emma pulled her friend into a tight embrace, and nuzzled her face into Regina's neck, making her shiver at the intimate contact. She released her. "How long do we have it?" Emma asked.

"For as long as you're here." Regina answered, and shrugged.

"I may never leave." Emma said, hugging the car.

Regina laughed. "Are we going to the beach or should I just go back inside and leave you two alone? I know how intimate you can get with these vintage cars."

"Just give me a minute." Emma said, caressing the car as she hugged its hood. "You're so beautiful, I love you and haven't even been inside you yet." Emma said, and Regina rolled her eyes. "Seriously?"

Emma stood up, "sorry I know how jealous you get." Emma opened the car door for Regina, and she got in. "Thank you."

Emma picked up her bag, and handed it to Regina to hold. She got in the car, and started it up, moaning at the sound the engine made. "Oh, listen to that baby purr, so sexy." Emma said. Regina rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop her lips from forming a smile. She loved making Emma happy.

Emma felt Regina staring at her, she glanced over at her once and awhile and every time she caught Regina with an expression on her face that Emma did not recognize; all she knew was that it made her stomach flip continuously. She didn't want to question why Regina was staring at her like that because the sensation was more than welcomed and she didn't want it to end. It was the easiest silence that ever passed between them, and Emma found herself smiling. She hasn't been this happy ever; take away the sunshine, warm California breeze, the luxurious hotel, and the fancy car and just give her Regina with that special look on her face, and Emma's world was made.

* * *

Zuma beach, a blanket, two fully loaded hotdogs, a cherry coke, and Regina rubbing sunblock over Emma's back and shoulders was absolute paradise. She moaned as she took a bite of her hotdog, but it wasn't the hotdog that coaxed the moan out of her, it was Regina's long thin fingers massaging her shoulders. Emma half expected Regina to tease her in some way about the moan or at least about all the crap she put on her hotdogs, but instead she felt Regina wrap her arms around her and squeezing before placing the sweetest kiss on her cheek.

"I'm going for a swim." Regina whispered, and got up from behind Emma.

"You're gonna freeze your ass off!" Emma called after her.

"I'm hot! I need to cool down!" Regina replied.

All Emma could think was, ' _you sure are.'_

Regina ran into the water and screamed at the chill of ocean crawling up from her feet to her waist, she pushed her body further in before diving. Emma just laughed at her between bites of food, and sips of her soda. When she finished eating, she laid back, one hand behind her head and the other rubbing her full belly. She smiled contently, and started to hum a little tune. "Emma!" Regina called, and Emma lifted up, bracing herself on her elbows. She watched Regina get out the ocean, and run across the sand in her direction. She had her arms wrapped around her body; which Emma was sure, was doing nothing to warm the woman up. Emma quickly grabbed a beach towel and opened it, as she watched Regina make her way towards her. Emma took a second to admire Regina's insanely perfect body, glistening from from the sun and ocean water running down her skin. Emma stared in awe, until the woman flung herself down into her arms. Emma wrapped the towel around her.

"Warm me up, Emma." Regina said, through chattering teeth.

Emma pulled her close, and rubbed her hands up and down Regina's back. "How's that feel?" Emma asked.

"Good." Regina nuzzled her face into Emma's neck causing her to shiver.

"Told you that you were going to freeze." Emma said, and Regina pinched her stomach. "Ow!"

"Shut up, and concentrate on the task at hand."

"Yes, your majesty." Emma said, and felt Regina grin against her skin. Emma continued to rub her hands up and down Regina's back. "How's your long weekend turning out so far?"

"I think you already know the answer to that." Emma answered, wrapping her arms around Regina and squeezing her.

"It could be like this all the time, you know." Regina said, and Emma gently pushed her friend away so she could look at her.

"It could? This?" Emma asked, looking deep into brown eyes, searching for clarification.

"Yes, you and me, weekends at the beach, or shopping on the boardwalk in Venice, cruising in the porsche with the wind blowing threw our hair." Regina reached up to touch Emma's hair, but she moved her head.

"Wait, what?" Emma furrowed her brow in confusion, holding Regina at arms length away from her.

"It could be like this all the time. No more insane traffic, gross subways, cold winters, no more struggling to catch a break because I could take care of you until you get your big break, and we can move to Hollywood or Los Angeles, where ever you need to be and I could just commute to work-"

"I need to be in New York." Emma let her hands fall away from Regina.

"Emma."

"No, you said you were coming back. You said after graduation you would come back to New York. You lied to me!"

"I told you, daddy was grooming me for the firm, what did you think that meant, Emma?"

"I don't fucking know, maybe that you would open a firm in New York! Makes sense to me." Emma stood up. "This whole thing was a setup! You knew I expected you to come back with me, and you said nothing! You were trying to fucking spoon feed me California, bribing me with fantasy hotels and fancy cars and shit!" Emma paused and scowled at Regina. "You said as long as I was here I could have that car, did you fucking buy me that car Regina?" She didn't answer, she just looked down at the blanket she was sitting on.

Emma laughed, sardonically. "I don't know why I so fucking surprised. This is so fucking like you. You knew I would be pissed that you weren't coming to New York so you pull this shit. This fucking facade! Was any of it real? I mean, did you even feel... You know what it doesn't even fucking matter!"

"Emma, I-"

"There is nothing you can possibly say to me right now, nothing that can make this right. I'm so pissed at you." Emma started pulling her shorts over her bathing suit, and throwing her top back on. She slipped her flats back on and stormed away.

"Emma! Emma where are you going?!"

"Away from you!"

* * *

Regina poorly drove the car up the street, slowly following Emma. "Emma, please."

"NO!" Emma's long strides increased.

"Emma, I have your wallet and your cell phone, how far do you think you can go?"

"I just need to get away from you for awhile. I can't deal with you right now."

"Deal with me?!"

"Regina, just fucking go! Get out of here! I'll find my way back somehow."

"Fine!" Regina threw Emma's bag at her, and pulled way. The car screeched, and stalled. Regina's face flustered. She hated driving stick; mainly because she didn't know how.

"Regina!" Emma yelled. Regina turned her head, she tried to put the car in reverse, but was unsuccessful. "Fuck!" She shouted.

Emma jogged up the street and over to the driver's side. "MOVE!" She commanded, and Regina moved to the passenger seat, looking like a kicked puppy. Emma got in the driver's side, and drove.

"I didn't know driving stick would be so complicated." Regina stated, and Emma shook her head. "It's not. You just need to know what the hell you're doing. And you don't get to talk. I don't want to hear a peep. I'm only driving us back because I couldn't stand the thought of you fucking this car up because you clearly don't know how to drive it."

Regina buckled her seatbelt, folded her arms across her chest, and proceeded to pout the whole ride back to the hotel.

* * *

Regina noticed that Emma's anger didn't seem to simmer down during the ride back to the hotel, if anything, the silence made it worse. Emma stomped away like an angry child, flinging open and slamming doors. Once in the suite, Regina watched Emma angrily fling her suitcase on the bed, and through her clothes in it haphazardly. A giant knot began to form in Regina's throat, and she swallowed a sob that threatened to escape her mouth at the thought of Emma leaving her. The jeans Regina brought Emma remained where they were placed. She made no attempt to pack them. "Okay stop!"

Emma ignored the command, and kept tossing her belonging into her suitcase. Regina seriously thought about flinging the suitcase off the bed, but thought better of it. She knew it would only piss Emma off more. Regina contemplated how her touch had effected Emma; there were definitely feelings there. Maybe, the same feelings she had been carrying around with her all these year. Emma was facing away from her, she reached up and placed her hand on Emma's shoulder. Regina felt Emma relax under her fingertips, but then she quickly tensed up, and shrugged her off. Regina recoiled, suddenly feeling small, and insignificant.

"You promised…" Regina mumbled, standing a few feet away from Emma, holding her own hands for some sort of comfort after her touch had been rejected.

Emma froze, "I'm not shutting you out. I told you how I felt, and no, I don't want to hear any of your excuses. You were dishonest and manipulative. I don't understand why you think you need to be that way with me."

"If I just asked you to stay when you first arrived would you have said yes?"

"I guess you'll never know." Emma said, snatching her suitcase off the bed. "I'll text you when I get home."

"Emma, please. Don't go. I need to make this right." Regina pleaded. Emma dropped the suitcase, and turned towards Regina. "You wanna makes this right?" Regina nodded eagerly. "Then let's get out of here, go back to your place, pack your shit, and go to New York."

"Emma, it's not that simple for me, and you know it. My father-"

Emma put up her hand to silence Regina. "Don't. No excuses, Regina."

"I don't want you leaving here so angry with me."

"I'll get over it."

Regina attempted to reach out and take her hand, but quickly changed her mind out of fear of another rejection. "Emma, please can you just stay the rest of the weekend? I know there is nothing I can say to get you to stay on a more permanent basis, but please stay the weekend. We haven't see each other in forever?"

"And whose fault is that, Regina?"

"Seriously?" Regina's brow furrowed, and she stood defensively in front of Emma with her hands on her hips. "I suppose you were so fucking busy in New York that couldn't make an effort to see me. I am constantly going to tremendous lengths for you! Why do I have to be the one making all the sacrifices? Seriously, what are you doing Emma?"

"You don't make any fucking sacrifices for me ! You toss your fucking money around, that's all. Even when you moved to the east coast, to Massachusetts, you did it for you, because you wanted to go to Harvard. You didn't do it for me. So don't stand there and act like you do so much for me, that you bend for me all the time because you fucking don't! What you do is make promises, and then break them. I never fucking break my promises to you, and I don't make promises that I don't intend to keep."

Regina's hands moved from her hips, her arms wrapped themselves around her middle as the scowl on her face turned into a frown. "I'm sorry."

Emma took a deep breath, and let her body relax. "I'll stay, but not here. No more throwing your money at me. I don't need this shit."

"Will you come to the beach house?"

"Yeah," Emma nodded.

"Will you sand dance for me on the front porch?"

"Don't push your luck, Mills. I'm still pissed at you."

Regina sighed, "okay."

"Want me to help you pack?"

"No thank you, Miss Swan. I've seen your packing skills." Regina disappeared into the other room. "You're taking these jeans! So come get them!"

"Okay, but that's it! You're not allowed to buy me another fucking thing!"

"Whatever."

* * *

Emma and Regina spent the rest of their long weekend in the comfort of the Mills' family beach house; where Regina had spent many summers. It was her mother's favorite place, and it was filled with memories of her. The best memories; photographs covered the walls of the beach house consisting of the evidence that Cora Mills had existed in that very space, and she was happy there. Regina was the most relaxed at the beach house, surrounded by the loving memory of her dearly departed mother. It never ceased to amaze her how much she felt her mother's love surround her whenever she went there. The beach house was were Regina had her happiest memories, and she had wished she would have shared this with Emma sooner.

Emma kept an uncomfortable distance from Regina the whole weekend. She slept in the guest room instead of in Regina's room. Regina hadn't invited her to stay in her room, but she knew she could if she wanted to; part of her really wanted to, but the biggest part of her had not forgiven Regina for being so deceptive. The blonde got up early every morning to go for a jog on the beach, when she returned breakfast was served on the patio, and they would eat in silence, occasionally glancing at each other. The afternoons were spent by the ocean. Regina, laying on the beach sunbathing, and Emma surfing in the ocean. In the evening, Regina cooked, and Emma set the table, and poured the wine, there wa more eating in silence. Guilt kept Regina from speaking, and hurt kept Emma quiet. They both suffered silently, waiting for the other to make move or say something to fix what as broken between them.

Emma got up early the day she was suppose to head back to New York. Her flight wasn't until late in the evening, but she made sure to pack before breakfast, so she wouldn't have to rush to do it later. The sound of Spanish music drew Emma from her room. It was Albita, Regina's 'go to' artist when she needed cheering up. Hip Hop at always been her 'I'm happy, and ready to party' music, but latin music was what she listened to, to lift her spirits. Emma followed the sound of Albita belting out 'Ta' Bueno Ya' into the kitchen. She leaned against the doorframe, and watched Regina shake her hips in front of the stove as she prepared breakfast. The kitchen was filled with smell of peppers, onions, and spices, which could only mean… Spanish omelette. Emma's stomach rumbled, but she couldn't move, she was transfixed. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest as she watched Regina move around the kitchen in her silk light gray robe, which stopped mid-thigh, exposing her beautifully tanned legs. Emma took a moment to appreciate the delicate curves of the other woman's body. The music that seemed to be consuming Regina's body had suddenly impacted Emma, or maybe it was Regina moving to the music that impacted the blonde, either way, Emma found herself slowly moving over to her friend. She wrapped her arms around Regina, pressing the woman's back against her front, causing the woman to falter a bit, but Emma brought her back in step, and both of them were moving to the beat of the music. Emma spun her around, pulling her way from the stove, her hands pulling Regina's hips close to her own as they moved to the music. Their hips rocked roughly against each other, Emma kept her hands on Regina's hips, and Regina's hands were on Emma's shoulders. It had been the only physical connect they have had since before they arrived at the beach house. When the song ended, Emma pulled Regina into a hug, and rocked her for a moment. She put her lips to Regina's ear. "I'm gonna miss you."

* * *

Saying goodbye had been awkward, but that was pretty normal for them. This time Regina made no promises to see her during the holidays, and Emma didn't ask her when she would come visit. They would call each other, message each other, email. That's what they did, that was them, something easy, familiar, but suddenly the hardest thing they ever had to do. Emma tried not to cry the either plane ride to Chicago, she tried not to cry as she waited out her layover at O'hare. Twenty minutes before the plane landed at JFK Emma was sobbing uncontrollably in the bathroom.

* * *

"Surprise!" Emma nearly jumped out of her skin. She forgot to tell Mary Margaret to cancel the welcome home party they had been planning for Regina. The small group of friends looked quizzically at the blonde who entered the apartment alone.

"Where the hell is Regina?" Ruby asked.

"California." Emma answered.

"Well, fuck." Ruby said, and popped the cork of the champagne and drunk straight from the bottle.

"What happened?" Mary Margaret asked, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder.

Emma shrugged, "she's going to stay and work for her father's firm."

"But I thought-"

"Yeah, I thought that too. Sorry I didn't call and give you a heads up. I forgot about the party."

Emma took the bottle of champagne from Ruby and took a swig.

"This sucks, Em." Ruby said. Emma nodded in agreement. "Wanna get drunk?"

"Totally."

* * *

Four in the morning, Emma and Mary Margaret collapsed on top of Emma's bed, leaving their friends passed out in the livingroom. David had drunk himself into a coma, and passed out first on the armchair in the living room.

Emma laid her head on Mary Margaret's shoulder. She rubbed her blonde friend's head playfully, messing up her hair. "What are you doing here Em?" She finally asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why didn't you stay in California? I know Regina wanted you to."

"She didn't ask me… She used her money, like she always does. I hate that does that. Why doesn't she know she's enough? More than enough."

"Maybe she needs someone to tell her."

"I have told her." Emma said, and Mary Margaret shook her head.

"Not in the way she needed to hear it. Why haven't you told her, Emma? Why haven't you told her that you want her?"

"I don't know. I'm scared I guess."

"She's not going to reject you."

"That's not it. I mean, it was in the beginning, but now it's different. I feel like we'll fuck it up. That we won't be good together, we'll find a way to screw it all up, and then we'll hate each other. She's manipulative, and her anger issues are fucking ridiculous. And I'm-"

"Insecure, hard-headed, a bully, and childish."

"I'm not a bully!"

"You're right, you're not a bully. You try to be, but everyone just ignores you."

Emma tried to shove Mary Margaret off the bed, but couldn't muster the strength needed to do so. "I hate you."

Mary Margaret chuckled. "Anyway, you're an idiot. You should have stayed."

"No, not like that. She can't get what she wants by manipulating people. Well she probably can, but not me. I won't let her be that way with me. Nah… We're not ready for more." Emma sighed.

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes, and cleared her throat. "The lease is up this month, Em"

"Yeah…"

"David got the job at the NJPD. I'm going to move to New Jersey with him. I've already gave the school my two weeks notice."

"You're telling me this now?"

"Yes, and don't get pissy with me. This was suppose to be good news. Regina was suppose to be here, and you two were suppose to finally fess up to your feelings and live happily ever after."

"This is not a fairytale Mary Margaret."

"No, but it could have been."


	7. Chapter 7: Home

**A/N: This chapter was mostly inspired by the 2017 version of 'Beaches'. I lost my outline, so I had to use the movie for direction. Hope you enjoy this update. All mistakes are mine.**

 **Disclaimer: I own known of the characters or the rights to neither the 1988 or the 2017 version of the movie "Beaches" I am simply using it as inspiration, and swanqueening it up. I might have used a couple of direct quotes, here and there.**

Chapter 7: Home

* * *

"Happy birthday!" Mary Margaret shouted through the phone. Emma quickly moved the phone, and plugged her ear with her finger until the ringing stopped.

"Thanks."

"What are we doing this year? Is Regina coming over?"

"I working, and I haven't heard from Regina today."

"What do you mean you haven't heard from Regina? Did you two have a fight?"

"Nah, she's been really busy. Her dad dumped a lot of cases in her lap. We haven't spoken in like two weeks."

"Em, you don't think she forgot, do you?"

"Maybe, I don't know. We didn't talk about my birthday the last time we spoke. We just talked about my auditions, and she told me I needed to try singing again because that comes naturally to me, which is why I took the nightclub job. I'm working because I just started and pretty sure Harry was not gonna be pleased with me if I requested the night off."

"That sucks, Em."

"It's not a big deal."

"I can't believe she hasn't called you yet."

"Graham called."

"Oh? Wow, that's unexpected. He seemed so heartbroken when you called it off with him."

"It's been like six months, I'm sure he's over it. He just called to wish me a happy birthday. I only mentioned it because he informed me about an audition coming up that he thought I would be interested in."

"That was nice of him. Are going to do it?"

"I'm thinking about it, it's a month away."

"You should do it."

"I'll think about it. Not sure if I can handle anymore rejection."

"Want to come over? I'll bake you cupcakes, and make you hot chocolate."

"Sold."

* * *

Regina packed as light as she possibly could, leaving the majority of her belonging; the big items at the beach house. She packed two huge suitcases, and a carry-on;she had to part with 75% of her shoes, but it didn't phase her one bit. She was leaving and she didn't have time to think, plan, and to organize. She packed what she couldn't live without, and brought a one-way ticket to New York. She sat in coach for the first time in her life, decided she hated it, and would never do it again. When she finally got to New York she collected her luggage, suddenly regretting she didn't leave more behind. She wanted to surprise Emma, so she didn't call her to ask her for her address. She didn't expect her to be home anyway. According to the last email she got from Emma, the blonde was contracted to work every Saturday, and her birthday landed on a Saturday. So 'The Blue Cave' is where the taxi pulled up to, and Regina lugged her own bags inside, trying her damnedest not to break a heel.

Regina made her way to an empty table in the back, tucking her bags neatly underneath it. Emma was onstage, and like always the sound of the blonde's voice had Regina's heart working overtime. It had been such a long time since she heard her friend sing. She almost forgot how much she loved it. Regina stared appreciatively at friend, on the stage in a beautiful red chiffon dress, and red high heel pumps. Her princess curls fell lightly over her shoulders, and her face and chest glistened with light perspiration, making the blonde look impossibly sexy. Regina took out her cell, took a picture of Emma, and sent it to her with the message, 'you're so beautiful'.

When Emma finished the song, she thanked her audience, exited the stage, and made her way to the bar. "Hey Pete,can I get a bourbon?" She reached over the counter and grabbed her cell phone. "Did you hear that crowd? They were like, 'Swan, Swan, Swan…' " She cupped her hands around her mouth and made the screaming fan sound. "Never heard a crowd like that," Emma shook her head. "Living the dream." The bartender rolled his eyes, and placed the drink in front of her. "Quite a crowd, all what 30 people?" Pete sassed.

"Hey, there is at least 50 people here." Emma picked up her cellphone, and saw she had a message from Regina.

"Yeah, including staff." He said, and she gave him the finger. She looked at the message, and immediately glanced around the room, spotting her raven-haired friend in the back. "Regina." She whispered. She almost fell racing over to the table to greet her friend.

Regina hopped up from the seat, and braced herself for the inevitable impact. Emma's body slammed into Regina's in a tight embrace. Minutes passed, and they continued to hold each other. Tears stinging both their eyes. Regina was the first to loosen her grip, she pulled back to look at her friend, wiping away the few tears that sprang from her eyes.

"Happy birthday Emma."

"Best birthday present ever." Emma said, grinning down at her friend. Regina returned the smile. "I thought you forgot. You came all the way here just for my birthday?"

"I could never forget your birthday, and no, I didn't come all the way here just for your birthday." Regina told her, gesturing towards her luggage under the table. Emma looked at her skeptically. "Vacation? Why aren't your bags at the hotel?"

Regina shook her head. "This isn't a vacation." Regina waited for it to click in the blonde's head that she was staying, for good. It took a moment of Emma staring at her with a furrowed brow, then suddenly her eyebrows shot up to her hairline, as it all became clear.

"You're staying!" Emma exclaimed, and Regina nodded and smiled. Emma pulled her back into a tight embrace. "Wait, what made you change your mind?" Emma asked.

Regina sighed. "I didn't like what I was doing. I didn't become a lawyer to defend the rich, to help corrupted multi-billion dollar companies avoid huge lawsuits. They are the people I want to go against. I wasn't happy. I wasn't helping the right demographic, and besides I really missed my best friend."

Emma couldn't help but beam at the last excuse. "What did your father say? Was he mad?"

"My father could never really be mad at me. He was a little disappointed. He told me if I was leaving the firm to venture out into the world on my own, that I needed to practice taking care of myself fully on my own, without his help."

"Or his money."

"Yes," Regina sighed. "He took all but two of my credit cards, and cut them up. He agreed to pay them off, and close the accounts. I had to pay off the ones he let me keep which put a major dent in my savings."

"So no more expensive ass hotels?"

"No more hotels period." Regina told her. Emma rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Look, Regina I don't have much, my place is really small since I had to move because I couldn't afford the rent on my own for the two bedroom-"

"It's okay Em, I don't want to inconvenience you. I can find a place-"

"No, no I want you to stay with me. I just know what you're use to, and well it's not at all what you're use to."

Regina shrugged her shoulders. "That's not important to me. I just feel so relieved. Like I'm finally living my life for me."

"I'm really happy you're here."

"There is no place I rather be."

* * *

Emma opened the door to her tiny studio apartment. "This is it." She said, pulling Regina's suitcases in the room. "This is the living room. I only have a loveseat, the place is too small for the sofa and armchair so I let M's have it. The kitchen is right here." Emma said pointing to the right wall opposite the living room. She picked up the socks and jeans she had laying all around the floor. "No table, I usually just eat while sitting on the loveseat. Not sure if the stove works, I haven't used it. If you need to use it make sure to take my underwear out of the oven." Emma walked around a half wall with a picture window that separated the living area from the bedroom. "You can sleep here. I have a roll away bed that Rubes sleeps in when she stays here. I can use that." Emma opened the bathroom door across from the bed. "This is the bathroom. Standing shower, toilet, sink. There is a beach towel tacked up to the window, otherwise people can see in. I keep meaning to get a curtain or a shade or something. Oh and look." Emma walked over to the far wall, unlocked, and pulled open the window. "A balcony." Emma quickly closed the window, and locked it. "So what you think." She turned and looked at a tearful Regina. Emma frowned. "I know, it's a shithole right? You hate it. I promise I'll be neater, and I'll go get a real curtain for the bathroom first thing in the morning." Emma looked at her watch and noticed the time, "I mean, first thing in the afternoon."

Regina bursted into laughter. "It's perfect."

"Yeah?"

"I love it."

"Okay. Welcome home." Emma beamed and pulled Regina in her arms.

* * *

Emma was on a small stage performing at a bar mitzvah. Mary Margaret got her the gig, and it paid well enough for her not to cry after the first three sets. Once she she finished the last set, she hopped off the stage ,and dashed over to the ice cream bar for the much needed three scoop ice cream sundae covered in nuts and chocolate fudge that she deserved. She was moaning into the first spoonful she put in her mouth, when a tall, dark-haired, blue-eyed man approached her. "You have a wonderful voice." He said with an Irish accent. Emma regarded the handsome man, giving him a quick once over. "Thank you." She said, smiling brightly.

"Killian Jones." He said, holding his hand open so she could place her hand in his. She did.

"Emma Swan." She told him, and he placed a gentle kiss on her hand. "Nice to meet you, love." He smiled, and she shivered.

Emma cleared her throat. "Which one is yours?" Emma asked, referring to the children socializing on the dance floor. "Oh, I don't have any children. I work with the lad's father, Jack, he produces my shows. I'm a writer-director." He took a card out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Emma. She looked at it.

"Neverland Productions? Oh my god, you guys did that Peter Pan rock opera. That was awesome, very impressive."

"You've seen it?"

"As much as I could of it. I sold tickets to it. Legit tickets, I'm not a scalper or anything."

Killian laughed. "Of course not. I'm glad you liked what you saw. Listen, there is an audition next month for my new show, you should come, and give it go."

"Uhm, yeah. Sure." She said, smiling up at him.

"Ah, would you like to-" He had gestured to the dance floor.

"Emma!" Regina called from across the room, she made her way quickly through the crowd of children. "Sorry I'm late, traffic was horrible. Are you ready? I need to hurry, I'm late."

"Sure." Emma said. She glanced over at Killian, who was staring at Regina. She looked back at Regina, and noticed the blush creeping up her neck. Emma rolled her eyes. Killian cleared his throat. "Are you late for an audition or something?" Killian asked.

"An audition? No a meeting." Regina raised a curious eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry I just thought maybe you were an actress or a model, because you look so good."

"I'm a lawyer."

"Lawyer, wow. That's big time."

"Probono."

"That's great. Killian Jones, and you are?" He held his hand out just as he did with Emma, and she placed her hand in his.

"Regina Mills." She answered and he gave her a lingering kiss on her hand.

Emma suddenly had the desire to dump her ice cream on Regina's head.

"Regina? That's a very beautiful name, it means queen right?"

Regina nodded.

"It suits you." He complimented, giving her a dashing smile. Emma shoved the rest of her ice cream in a strange kid's hands, and proceeded to grab Regina by the arm. "You're late, remember?"

"Oh yes, right."

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Jones." Regina said, as Emma pulled her away.

"And you also! I hope to see you again. It was nice meeting you Emma, I hope to see you at the audition!"

"Yeah, sure. Later!"

* * *

"You're staring." Regina said, as she folded a shirt, and placed it on the counter that Emma was currently sitting on.

"You're wearing yoga pants with heels."

"It's laundry day." Regina responded. She was wearing one of Emma's band shirts, black yoga pants, and two inch heels. Her hair was pulled up, and wrapped in a scarf.

"You're so cute."

Regina narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "I am not cute."

"You're right, you're gorgeous." Emma said and Regina rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide the small smirk on her lips. "I'm never going to forget this."

"What?" Regina asked, as she continued to fold.

"You, and me… Doing laundry together. Well, me watching you do our laundry."

"Oh yeah, it's so very memorable." Regina rolled her eyes.

Emma grinned at her. "I think this is the sweetest thing you've ever done for me."

Regina quirked an eyebrow, "better than me cooking for you?"

"Second, sweetest thing you've ever done for me." Emma corrected.

Regina laughed.

"Seriously, I really love you… Being here." Emma said, and Regina just nodded.

"Have you heard from Mr. Jones?"

"No." Emma pouted.

"Why don't you call him?"

"Because after you audition for someone you generally wait until they call you."

"I didn't know you were keeping it professional."

Emma shoved her, and Regina flicked her on the forehead.

"Ow! Bitch." Emma said, and smacked Regina a little harder than she intended. The look on Regina's face sent shivers up Emma's spine, and not in a good way. "Fuck." The blonde hopped off the table, and ran. Regina kicked off her heels and proceeded to chase Emma around the laundromat. "Get back here, Miss Swan!"

"No fucking way!" Emma glanced back at Regina on her tail, and sped up. "You better but your shoes back on before get a fungus running on this floor!"

* * *

Emma stepped into Killian's office just as he was getting off the phone. "Can I help you, love."

"I'm an understudy for the sheriff."

"And the savior."

"It's the same person!"

"It the lead, you're understudying the lead."

"But you said you loved my voice"

"That I did." Killian said, giving her one of his dashing smiles. Emma went to say something when his phone began to ring. He answered it. "Jones, yes, hold on mate." He covered the receiver and looked over at Emma. "Rehearsal is in ten, Swan."

Emma sighed, and exited his office, and stomping her way to rehearsal.

* * *

 **Christmas Eve…**

"Okay, now sing 'Fum, Fum, Fum'." Regina pleaded.

"Come on, I song like you like six Spanish Christmas songs."

"Please Em, I sung all those silly, children Christmas songs for you." Regina pouted. Emma was laying on the fold away on the opposite side of the picture window that separated her personal space from Regina's. Regina was kneeling on her mattress her arms folded and resting on the picture window.

"You song 'Rudolph the Rednose Reindeer' with me, and then listened to me sing all the songs I wanted you to sing."

"Fine!" Regina huffed, and fell back on her mattress. "Veinticinco de Diciembre,

fum, fum, fum." Regina sung. Emma rolled her eyes, grabbing her guitar, and began to play.

"Veinticinco de Diciembre,

fum, fum, fum.

Como un sol nació Jesús,

radiando luz, radiando luz.

De María era hijo;

un establo fué su cuna,

fum, fum, fum.

Veinticinco de Diciembre,

fum, fum, fum.

Veinticinco de Diciembre,

fum, fum, fum.

Como un sol nació Jesús,

radiando luz, radiando luz.

De María era hijo;

un establo fué su cuna,

fum, fum, fum." Regina smiled triumphantly at getting her way.

"Gina?"

"Yes dear?"

Emma kneeled and turned to the picture window so she was facing Regina.

"Tell me honestly, do you think I'm gonna make it, or am I just wasting my time? Maybe i should get my real estate license or better yet go to the police academy."

Regina responded with a deep chuckle, and Emma frowned at her.

"Oh my, you're serious?"

Emma gave her a meaningful look.

"Oh Emma, of course I think you'll make it. I've always told you how incredible you are."

"Yeah, but maybe you were just being nice, or you were doing it out of obligation cause you're my best friend."

"Please, I'm never nice for the sake of it. If I thought you were wasting your time I would tell you. I wouldn't just let you suffer a lost cause. I believe in you, your beautiful voice, your tremendous talent. You're incredible Emma. I've always believed that, and I still do."

"But what if-"

"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock

Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring" Regina sang, and Emma joined in before the second verse.

"Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun

Now the jingle hop has begun

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock

Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time

Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square

In the frosty air

What a bright time, it's the right time

To rock the night away

Jingle bell time is a swell time

To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh…"

* * *

Regina was sitting at her desk talking on the phone when Emma barged in. Regina's secretary had tried to stop the blonde, but Emma completely ignored her. Regina waved her secretary off when she saw the woman trying to coax Emma out of the office. " , Ms. Marshall is well within her rights; it's in her lease that you are responsible for all and any work that needs to be done on your property. You were fully aware of the faulty pipes when you rented to her. I understand, Mr. Douglas, but the pipes did burst, destroying her personal property as well, also putting her out of her home." Regina watched Emma bounce around the office in anticipation. Regina rolled her eyes, and attempted to ignore the blonde. She watched as Emma poked out her lip in a pout. She continued to talk on the phone. Regina was getting annoyed with the man on the phone, it was her third time talking to him, trying to explain that his tenant had every right to withhold the rent as long as her apartment was inaccessible to her due to the damage caused by the flooding. She tried to tell him if it was brought to court, he would clearly lose, but he was not hearing it.

Regina held in an annoyed sigh, and noticed a devilish grin appear on her friend's face after her failed attempts at getting Regina to hang up the phone. Emma unzipped her jacket, took it off, throwing it in the chair, and then she proceeded to slowly unbutton her shirt, all while singing,

"My lover's got humour  
She's the giggle at a funeral  
Knows everybody's disapproval  
I should've worshipped her sooner"

Regina's eyes completely bugged out her head, and her mouth fell open in disbelief.

"If the heavens ever did speak  
She's the last true mouthpiece  
Every Sunday's getting more bleak  
A fresh poison each week  
"We were born sick"  
You heard them say it"

The shirt was gone, and she unbutton her jeans, and slowly wiggled her ass in Regina's direction.  
"My church offers no absolutes  
She tells me "worship in the bedroom"  
The only heaven I'll be sent to  
Is when I'm alone with you  
I was born sick, but I love it  
Command me to be well…"

She wiggled her jeans free, and turning away from Regina she reached behind her back to unhook her bra.

"I'll see you in court Mr. Douglas, good day!" Regina screeched and slammed the phone down. "Miss. Swan!"

Emma dropped her hand, and turned around. "Oh get over yourself." Emma said, standing in the middle of Regina's office in her baby blue boyshorts, and white lacey bra.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Regina snapped.

"Getting your attention, and clearly it worked. I got the part!" Emma exclaimed.

"Is the part a stripper?"

"No, why would you-" Emma rolled her eyes, and grabbed her jeans, putting them back on. "I'm a knight. It's a lead."

"I female knight?"

"It's modern, I guess." Emma shrugged. "It's called 'His, White Knight' It kind of reminds me of Shakespeare's Twelfth Night, with the whole stranded princess posing as a male knight to get close to the king. She has to save him from succumbing to the darkness that threatens to steal away all his goodness after the lose of his wife… It's a great script."

"Sounds so. I'm really happy for you Emma." Regina hugged her. "Now put your shirt back on."

"What? Not enjoying the view?" Emma smirked, and posing with a hand on her hip. Regina rolled her eyes, and pointed to Emma's shirt.

* * *

"Emma?" Killian poked his head into the dressing room. Emma turned around. She was in partial costume. She was wearing a man's court suit; the coat was velvet, with gold yarns, gilt-silver wires, sequins, glass, silk, and leather; the Waistcoat was silk satin, silver, glass, cotton; and finally the Breeches were velvet, Her face had light makeup, but her wig and mustache had not been applied yet.

"How do I look?" Emma asked. Killian was taken aback by her appearance. Her princess curls flowed wildly down her back and shoulders, and he was seriously contemplating foregoing the wig in place of a simple top hat, just so her hair could stay that way.

"You look perfect," was his response.

"Really?" Emma asked, beaming at her director.

"Really, love, So perfect." She noticed the slight sparkle in his eyes, and in that moment she believed nothing to be truer.

* * *

The trance Regina was in was unshakable. Emma was in every single scene, and Regina's gaze never wavered as she admired her friend, and her incredible talent. Regina had never been more proud of Emma. The blonde was flawless, and Regina found herself envying Emma's gracefulness on stage, and her magnificent voice that had the entire room vibrating with sheer excitement. Regina's smile seemed like it was permanently plastered on her face. When Emma went through the final scene, and sung the song 'I Am Your White Knight' for a brief moment Regina pretended the hero and star of the show was singing it to her.

* * *

Killian stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly, getting everyone's attention.

"Quiet down mates! The reviews are in." Killian announced.

"Come on, read it, read it, read it!" Emma exclaimed bouncing around the dressing room, Regina watched her from the doorway, with a glass of champagne in her hand, and that same smile plastered on her face. Killian looked down at his cell phone.

"Jones's latest work is as modern as it is classic, a hundred and twenty minutes of sheer magnificence. The leading lady, Emma Swan is an absolute delight. Her exquisite singing voice, is masterful… Blah, blah, blah surprisingly wonderful, blah, genius, blah blah, fantastic… It's a rave! Good show mates!"

Emma squealed with delight, and Killian pulled her into a tight embrace. "You were amazing, love." He kissed her cheek. Regina looked curiously at the two of them. She watched Emma smile at him, and a slight blush coloring her neck and cheeks. The smile faded from Regina's face for the briefest of moments. Emma looked her way, and the smile returned as she made her way over to her friend.

"You were amazing Em. I'm so proud." Regina hugged her.

"A toast! To an incredible group of people. You made this production magical!" Killian exclaimed.

"Cheers!" They all said, and clinked glasses.

Killian turned to Regina. "She's amazing." He said, referring to Emma.

"She is." Regina agreed.

"You know," Killian started, regarding Regina. "I can't help but feel like I know you better than I should."

"I know what you mean, I feel the same way." Regina responded, smiling softly at Killian.

"It might have something to do with the fact that I talk about the two of you constantly."

Emma stated, taking Killian's drink for herself.

Mary Margaret and Ruby walked in with David and August in tow. "Hey, guys! You came!"

"You were awesome!" Mary Margaret pulled Emma into a hug.

"Ahm, she took drink," Killian said to Regina. "Do you perhaps want to accompany me to the table to get another?"

"Sure."

"Right this way," Killian placed his hand on the small of Regina's back and lead her away from the group.

Emma turned from her friends to look for Regina, and saw the dark-haired woman disappear around the corner with Killian.

* * *

Emma was sitting up in the bed staring at the door, her eyes bloodshot red. She was exhausted but she spent the entire night waiting for Regina to come home. It was six in the morning when the door unlocked, and Regina tiptoed in. She quietly closed the door, and locked it. "Good morning." Emma said, and Regina jumped.

"Emma, you're awake."

"I never went to sleep."

"I'm a big girl, Em. You didn't need to wait up for me." Regina walked over and sat on her bed.

"Hmmm… That's a walk I've never seen before, is that possibly the walk of shame?" Emma asked, and Regina said nothing. "Well? Did you fuck him?"

Regina stood up, and walked over to Emma's side of the room. "Emma, I-"

"You fucked him didn't you?"

Regina nodded, and a look of pure disgust appeared on Emma's face.

"I can't fucking believe it. Jesus Christ, Regina. How could you?"

"I didn't plan it. It just happened."

"Do you love him?"

"I like him."

"Ugh!"

"Emma, I don't know what to say." Regina sat on the bed. "He's great."

"I know." Emma said, and Regina looked at her.

"You liked him too, didn't you?" Regina asked, but Emma didn't answer. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I thought you knew! I haven't been exactly subtle about it!"

Regina's heart sunk in the pit of her stomach. She knew Emma liked Killian, she saw the looks she gave him. They were the same looks the blonde had given her once. Regina had been so consumed with jealousy all she could think about was keeping Killian and Emma apart, but seeing how much she hurt Emma, she was feeling wracked with guilt.

"But you hadn't said anything in weeks, I thought you didn't like him."

"And you were just waiting in the wings to make your move."

"You didn't stop me!"

"I'm not like you!"

"What does that even mean, Emma?"

"I have to work hard for every single thing i have, work hard at my craft, work hard to keep this body in shape, to look like this, and you just rollout of bed looking fucking perfect and your life just falls into place."

"Your insecurity is ridiculous."

"Well your sluttiness is ridiculous!" Regina shoved Emma, and Emma shoved her back almost pushing her off the bed. Regina's nostrils flared, and she shoved Emma harder. Emma attempted to shove her pack, but Regina anticipated it, and grabbed on to Emma as the blonde shoved her hard on to the floor. They both rolled around trying to gain dominance. Finally Emma pinned Regina down. They both glared angrily at each other, both of they completely out of breath.

"I don't want you seeing him anymore." Emma demanded, tightening her grip on Regina's wrists.

"Fine!" She shouted, her chest was heaving up and down rapidly. Emma didn't loosen her grip, she remained hovering over Regina, their heads inches apart, both of them sharing the same breath.

"I suppose you hate me now." Regina said, still glaring at Emma.

"You damn right I fucking hate you." Emma hissed.

Regina stopped squirming. "Really?" Her face softened, and her eyes pooled with unshed tears.

"No, I… I could never hate you."

"Do you want me to move out?" Regina asked. Emma shook her head.

"I think, I'd miss you too much." Emma confessed. Emma's grip loosened, and her body relaxed on top of Regina's. Neither of them attempted to move. They just stared into each other's eyes.

"Good, because I don't think I'd be okay being apart from you again." Regina told her. Emma glanced at Regina's lips, lowering her head, She closed her eyes. Regina's phone started to ring. Emma sighed, annoyed at the interruption. Emma moved, and Regina reached into her blazer pocket to collect her phone. She answered it. "George? What? Yes, I'll be on the next flight. Thank you, George." Regina ended the call. She looked over at Emma. "That was my father's partner. Daddy had a heart attack."


	8. Chapter 8: Problems With The Heart

**A/N: I guess i should have warned you about the CaptainQueen in this story. Remember I'm kind of using the original story for guidance. Killian is John in the movie. Last chapter was the end of CQ but there will be OQ and CS in this story, so beware. It is a Swan Queen story, eventually. Anyway, all mistakes are mine, totally lame at editing and proof reading. OOPS.**

 **Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, just borrowing for the purpose of entertaining.**

Chapter 8: Problems With The Heart

There was a look in Regina's eyes that seemed so familiar; Emma just couldn't place it. It was an awkward good-bye with no promises of returning soon. Emma expected as much after what had and what could have conspired between them. It was the look that left her feeling empty, and unsettled. She was missing something. Her heart throbbed in her chest as she watched Regina walk away, through security, collecting her things, and making her way to the terminal. Emma watched until Regina was no longer in her line of sight. Emma stood there for the longest time, half expecting Regina to return. A security guard pulled her out of her head; she had been standing there staring at nothing far too long for no one to take notice. The security guard voice held concern when he spoke. He didn't think she was up to anything, he simply thought she may have been lost. Emma reassured the guard that she was fine, she was simply lost in thought. Her feet felt like lead when she walked away, like something was trying to keep her there.

* * *

Regina mentally scolded herself for the way she left things with Emma. She was waiting near her terminal for the boarding announcement. She felt stupid for not saying something, for not asking the question that had been on the tip of her tongue, ready to dive off, but the fear of possible rejection had won, and she just looked at Emma with longing eyes. She didn't want to go alone. She wanted the blonde with her, holding her hand on the plan, on the ride to the hospital, as she walked inside the hospital, and as she was escorted into her father's room; she wanted Emma holding her hand. Instead, Regina had been too afraid to ask, and she would have to face it alone.

The airline announced a fifteen minute delay with boarding. Regina's head shot up, and she immediately stood to her feet and made her way back to the security check-in where she left Emma. She looked at her watch, a good thirty minutes or so had past since she left Emma, it was ridiculous to think Emma would still be there waiting, hoping, like Regina wanted her to be. Regina had a hard time spotting the blonde through the wave of people crowding the security check-in. She stood on the tippy-toes of her shoes, looking around the people coming through, hoping she could spot Emma. She waited, and stared out, not hearing the airline announce the boarding of her flight.

"Did you lose something, ma'am?" A security guard asked, placing a gentle finger on her shoulder, tapping to get her attention. She was startled at of her thoughts. There was the slightest smirk of the guards lips, but Regina missed it. Two women with the same lost expression, and only moments apart.

"Sorry?" Regina looked quizzically at the security guard.

"I asked, if you lost something."

"I don't know." She stared off again. "Maybe."

"I could help you find it." He offered.

Regina sighed. "I think it may be too late." She looked down at her watch. "I have to go, my flight. Thank you anyway!" Regina shouted after taking off heading towards her terminal.

* * *

Emma found herself falling hard onto her former sofa at Mary Margaret and David's apartment. Mary Margaret had let the distraught looking blonde in moments ago without question. She went into the kitchen to put the kettle on, once the water had boiled she made two cups of tea, and joined Emma in the living room. Mary Margaret handed the blonde a cup of tea, and sat next her, turning towards the blonde, and pulling her legs up under herself. She sipped her tea, and winced, the tea was still too hot to drink. Emma looked into the cup, frowned, and placed the cup on the coffee table.

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. "Sorry, I'm out of coffee."

Emma shrugged, the frown not leaving her face.

"What is it? You should be happy, your career is going wonderfully."

"I just dropped Regina off at the at the airport." Emma said, turning her head to keep Mary Margaret's face out of her peripheral vision.

"What? Why? What happened? What did you do?" Mary Margaret asked, accusingly.

"Huh? Me? I didn't do anything. Her father had a heart attack. She's on a plane to California."

"Oh." Mary Margaret frowned, a split second later she closed her hand into a fist and punched Emma square in her right shoulder as hard as she could.

"Ow! What the fuck, M's?! What was that for?" Emma rubbed her shoulder, scooting away from her friend.

"Why aren't you on the plane with her, you asshole?"

"She didn't ask me." Emma said, Mary Margaret just stared at her. She stopped rubbing her shoulder and Mary Margaret punched her again. "Ow! Goddamnit! Would you stop?!"

"She shouldn't have to ask you. You are such an asshole."

"What was I was suppose to do? I'm sure she would have asked if she wanted me to go."

Mary Margaret shook her head. "No, she wouldn't and you know it. You've rejected her twice."

"That was different and you know it!"

"Whatever Emma, she most likely doesn't see it that way. Rejection is still rejection no matter how you dish it out. You should have just went, without having to be asked, and without you offering. You should have just packed your shit and said 'let's go'."

"But what if she didn't want me to go?"

Mary Margaret narrowed her eyes at her friend. "You. Are. The. Biggest idiot."

Emma stuck her middle finger up at her.

"She loves you. She wants you there with her."

"She could easily want Killian there with her."

"Excuse me? What I miss?"

Emma picked up her tea, grimaced at the sight of it, and put it back down. "Got any beer?" Emma stood up before Mary Margaret could answer. Emma made her way into the kitchen and Mary Margaret followed her, still holding her tea. Emma opened the refrigerator, and rolled her eyes, taking a can of corona out. "Beer in a can is gross." She said, opening the can, downing the beer, and reaching for another.

"There's whiskey in the cupboard." Mary Margaret said, pointing Emma in the direction of the alcohol. Emma paused mid gulp, and glanced in the direction her friend was pointing. She dropped the can in the sink and made her way over to the cupboard to retrieve the whiskey.

"Offering me fucking tea when you had whiskey, and you call yourself a friend." Emma pulled the bottle from the top shelf, opened the other cupboard, and retrieved a tumbler. She made quick work of opening the bottle and pouring a full glass of whiskey. She gulped it down straight, the brown liquid burning it's way down her throat. She took a deep breath and poured another glass.

"Hey, you wanna slow the fuck down and tell me what is going on? Why would Regina want to be with Killian?"

Emma took a large gulp of her drink. She took a deep breath in and let it out slowly.

"They fucked."

"What?!" Mary Margaret nearly dropped her cup, but she immediately caught the moment it slipped from her fingers.

"After the after-party. He took her home with him." Emma took a sip of her drink this time.

"Are you serious? How do you know?"

"I asked her when she came in after being in all night. I saw them at the party. The way he looked at her." Emma sighed. "He looks at her like he can't see anything else."

"The same way you look at her."

Emma rolled her eyes, and took another sip from the tumbler.

"So what, are they dating now?"

"Nope."

"So it was just a one time thing?"

"Yup."

"Are you sure?" Mary Margaret asked, looking at her friend, skeptically.

"Positive." Emma responded.

"She told you that."

"No. I told her not to see him again."

"What? How is that even…. And she went for that?" Mary Margaret asked, her brow furrowing in confusion.

Emma shrugged, grabbed the bottle and walked past Mary Margaret, and back into the living room where she resumed her former position on the sofa. Her pixie-haired friend joined her after shaking her head in disbelief numerous times.

"So does that mean she knows?"

"Knows what?" Emma asked, looking up at her friend, who hadn't returned to her position beside the blonde.

"That you love her!"

Emma took a deep breath. "No. I don't know. Maybe. I think I might have almost kissed her."

Mary Margaret dropped down on the sofa. "What?"

* * *

Henry Mills was still in surgery when Regina arrived at the hospital. The nurse assigned to him gave Regina an update, and escorted her to the waiting room. The nurse told her that the doctor would come get her to give her an update as soon as they left surgery.

"Thank you." Regina said, her voice shaking.

"Regina?"

Regina turned in the direction of the familiar English accent. "Robin?"

Robin was sitting in the waiting room, his white dress shirt unbutton at the collar, his tie hanging loose around his neck, his sleeves were unbuttoned and rolled up just below his elbows. He looked different to Regina, it was the facial hair. He didn't have a beard and mustache the first year she was in law school. He stood up, and walked over to her.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked him.

"I work with your father. I was his second chair on the case we're working on. We were in court when he collapsed."

"You work at the firm? For how long?"

"Just these past few months."

"Three months, and he let you second chair?" Regina asked, immediately regretting how jealous she sounded.

"He hasn't been feeling well, and George insisted that he let me second chair, just to help keep the case organized. You're father has recently begun to forget a lot of things. Case files, car keys, little things like that. He had a few dizzy spells. I wanted to call you, to let you know what was going on, but he insisted he was fine, and that he didn't want to worry you."

Regina shook her head. "He always told me that my stubbornness came from my mother."

"Here, come sit." He placed his hand on the small of her back and led her to a seat. She sat down and he sat beside her.

"Have you been here the whole time?"

"Yes, I knew George called you, and I offered to stay and wait for you. I didn't want you to be here alone."

"I'm sure George would have-"

"I wanted to be here, for you." He took her hand. "George, wanted to stay. It's his friend in there, but I insisted he go home to his wife. I told him I would call him as soon as your dad got out of surgery."

"Thank you, for being here."

"Like I said, I wanted to be here. I want to be here." He said, sitting back in the chair, and gently squeezing Regina's hand. She looked over into gentle blue eyes, and offered him a appreciative smile. He returned it. "It's good to so you again, Regina. I'm sorry it's not under better circumstances."

She studied the man for a moment. Her eyes mapping out the features of his face, his wavy light brown hair, thick eyebrows set right above slightly narrow blue eyes, his perfect nose, thin pouty lips, and the long deep dimple on his right cheek, that his slightly rugged beard could not hide.

"Why wasn't it?" Regina asked.

He quirked a single eyebrow. "Why wasn't what?" He asked, not sure what she was asking, several minutes had past since his last words to her.

"Why didn't we see each other again?"

"Oh, yes. Well, I was just respecting your father's wishes."

"My father's wishes?" It was Regina's turn to quirk an eyebrow.

"I asked about you when I saw your picture in his office. He told me you were in New York. I ask for your number and he asked me not to interrupt your life, that you had just left to make New York your home, and wouldn't be fair to try to drag you back here. It was for the best anyway. I just ended a pretty long relationship six months ago, so my head wasn't quite right yet. I wasn't even sure you were single anyway."

Regina nodded, understanding.

"Are you?" He asked. He looked into hopeful eyes. Her mind immediately went to Emma. She thought about the moment they had before she got the phone call from George. She thought about saying good-bye at the airport, the awkward hug, and the words left unspoken. She sighed. "Yes."

"Are you sure? You don't sound convinced."

"I'm sure."

* * *

Emma was at the airport on her way to to check her luggage when her phone rang. She took it out her jacket pocket with the intention of hitting ignore when she saw it was Regina. "Hello?"

"Hello."

"How's your dad? How was surgery?" Emma asked.

"He's in the ICU. Surgery didn't go as well as they thought it would. The damage to his heart is severe. Daddy has been going about his life just ignoring all the symptoms. The man hasn't seen a doctor in I don't know how long. Emma it doesn't look good. It's not just his heart either. The triple bypass surgery did help significantly, without it he could have been dead within a few weeks, but they discovered an inoperable brain tumor. It's small enough that chemotherapy could help, but the doctor doesn't think daddy will survive the side effects. His internal organs aren't in the best shape." Emma heard Regina take a deep breath. "God, I should have known, I should have been paying better attention to him. Ever since mom died, he just. I don't know. He was always working, and I hardly ever saw him. I didn't even ask him, Emma. I let him disappear from life and didn't even ask why."

"You were just a kid, Regina. You didn't know what was going on, and you lost someone too. You lost your mother, and maybe distancing yourselves from each other was some kind of coping mechanism so you didn't have to deal with the pain. I don't know."

There was a moment of silence on the line that made Emma's stomach churn.

"Jesus, Gina, I'm sorry I'm not there with you. I'm sorry you're going through this alone."

"It's okay Em. I'm actually not alone."

"No?"

"Robin is here. The guy I was seeing my first year of law school, you know the one I wanted to tell you about, but he went back home to London to finish law school. He's back, and he works for daddy. He was here at the hospital when I got here. I just sent him home so he could shower, and get some rest. I'm not sure he'll do the resting part. He insisted upon returning as soon as he showered and changed."

The knot forming in Emma's throat hurt like hell, and she was sure that her heart was trying to beat through her chest to escape. This was not like the feeling she had when she found out Regina had slept with Killian; this was something new, and far more painful.

"So you have someone there for you." It wasn't a question.

"I suppose. He's been really kind. I'm glad he was here."

"Excuse me Ms." Emma looked behind her to the person tapping her shoulder. "The line is moving." The woman informed her. Emma turned and saw that she was next to check her bags. She stepped out of line, and let the lady take her place.

"Who was that, Em? Where are you anyway? What's all that noise?"

"I'm out. Nowhere in particular, and it's New York, when isn't it noisy? Listen Regina, I have to get going. Killian gets annoyed when I'm late for rehearsal. I'm glad you have someone there for you. Keep me updated, okay?"

"Of course. Goodbye Em."

"Goodbye Regina." Emma hung up her phone, slide back into her coat pocket, ripped up her non-refundable plane ticket, and tossed in the garbage before she grabbed her suitcase and pulled it through the airport and out the door.

* * *

What do you mean he doesn't want to go through treatment? Why are you even listening to him, he's obviously not in his right state of mind. He has a brain tumor." Regina said, her belligerent tone startling the doctor. It wasn't the first time he had to deal with an angry relative that didn't like what he had to say about their loved one's condition or wishes, but there was something in Regina's voice that put the fear of God in the man. She looked like she was ready to rip his heart out and crush it until it turned to dust, but that was a ridiculous thought. He shook his head to get the image out. "I understand your concerns, , but his living will states if for any reason his ability to make medical decisions for himself ever becomes compromised that his health care proxy will speak for him, will follow through with his wishes. You are not listed as his health care proxy, besides the document clearly states that-"

Regina's brain short circuited the moment he told her she wasn't her father's health care proxy, and she heard nothing else the man was saying to her.

"I'm his daughter! What do you mean I'm not his health care proxy!" Regina shouted, snatching the file from the doctor. She scanned down the page, and flipped it over George Gracen was listed as his health care proxy.

" " The doctor tried to get her attention, but Regina ignored him, marched down the hall and into her father's room. The choleric expression fell from her face the moment she saw her father lying in the hospital bed, looking completely defeated. He had been unconscious when she first saw him, but he was awake now, and Regina never saw her father look so tiny. She felt her eyes sting with the threat of releasing tears; she held them back as she approached her father's bed.

"Daddy?"

Henry looked up, and gave his daughter a sad smile as he reached for her hand. She immediately grasped his hand. "Hey, my beautiful girl. How are you?"

Regina chuckled sadly, and a tear escaped her right eye. "How am I? I'm a nervous wreck. Daddy, you don't want any treatment? You're only 60 years old. Daddy, what are you doing? Why am I not your health care proxy?" Regina asked, her eyes filling to the brim with unshed tears. Henry took a deep breath, and winced when that deep breath caused him pain.

"Sit Regina." He said, glancing towards the chair near the bed.

"I don't want to sit, just tell me what's going on."

"Sit down, Regina." He said, again, trying to sound stern but failing miserably. She pulled the chair closer to the bed, and sat down to appease her father. She looked at her father, he looked much older than he was. His once curly brown hair, was now fully gray, and he was completely bald on the top of his head, surprisingly his eyebrows were still brown with just a few gray strands of hair. She placed her free hand on his cheek, feeling his stubble in her palm. Her thumb caressed his cheek, and he closed his eyes and leaned into the touch for a moment.

"Daddy, talk to me. Tell me what's going on."

Glassy brown eyes gazed at her. She moved her hand from his face and it joined her other hand that was holding his hand.

"You look so much like your mother when she was your age." He said, smiling softly. She returned the smile. It was true, she did favor Cora Mills a great deal, but she had her father's soft brown eyes. Regina remembered her mother telling her that she had her father's eyes, those eyes would always betray her, because just like her father's they showed all the emotions she felt.

"You're so beautiful, Regina, and so brilliant. You're mother would have been so proud of how well you've grown. You are everything she ever wanted you to be and more." Henry told her. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She heard him say these words to her time and time again, but she never got use to hearing them; It was always an honor to hear them. All her life the people around her always spoke so highly of her mother, telling her stories about how they met her, and how impressive she had been in court, how fierce she was in every aspect of her life. Cora Mills had a rough childhood, her mother had died during childbirth, and her father was an abusive drunk who died when she was eighteen from untreated cirrhosis of the liver and kidney failure. Growing up fast was something Cora Mills had to do quickly.

"You still remember her, don't you darling?" Henry asked, his glassy eyes, releasing a few tears. Regina nodded. She did remember, not as much as she wanted to remember.

(R _egina remembered her voice, and her smell, Chanel number 5, and almond lotion. Regina remembered how Cora would pull her close when she would read to her. Her mother's cheek rested on her head so her lips just grazed her temple. Every time she spoke Regina felt her mother's lips move, and every time Cora turned a page she'd kiss Regina on her temple and soothe back her hair.)_

 _(Regina remembered that while her father spoiled her by giving her whatever she wanted, giving her all the sweets and toys she wanted, her mother would balance it out with a different kind of bribery. Cora Mills would bribe her daughter with kisses, asking her,_

' _What's sweeter than mommy kisses?' Regina would protest, telling her mother that mommy kisses were free and she could get them whenever she wanted, candy and cookies were a luxury she didn't intend to part with for something she could get for free._

 _Cora had convinced her daughter that they were special mommy kisses, kisses that Regina had never got from her. Regina had been skeptical, reluctant to trade in her chocolates for 'special mommy kisses'. Cora promised her daughter to throw in a special treat that Regina would enjoy better than chocolate. The little girl caved, and Cora scooped the tiny Regina up, holding her high above her head, her shirt raising up enough to expose a tiny baby belly button, Cora brung her daughter's stomach down to her mouth and blew raspberries right into the child's belly button, causing the girl to scream, and giggle. She lifted her back up to take another deep breath, and then brought her back down to repeat the action, having the same effect on the little girl. Regina wiggled in her mother's hands, when the wiggling became too much and Cora was sure the girl would wiggle right out of her hands, she pulled her into tight hug, and kissed her ear._

' _Aren't special mommy kisses great?' She would ask, and Regina would give her mother a toothy grin, and nod enthusiastically.)_

 _(Regina would still demand the special treat once she forked over all the chocolates her father had given her. Cora carried her daughter into the kitchen and took a red apple from the fruit bowl. She sat Regina down on the kitchen island. Regina frowned at the sight of the apple. Fruit wasn't special, and she told her mother that. Cora chuckled and requested that Regina be patient, Cora would clean the apple, place it on a cutting board, and place it next to Regina on the island. She went into the pantry, grabbed a jar of chocolate hazelnut butter. She took down a small saucepan from the rack that hung above the island. Cora heated two tablespoons of chocolate hazelnut butter with a dash of almond milk in the small sauce pan. She had the flame lowered to simmer, keeping the contents from hardening. She grabbed a knife and started to make strategic incisions on the apple. Regina eyed her mother's work curiously. She showed her daughter once she was finished._

' _A swan!' Regina exclaimed. Cora smiled, please that her creation was recognizable. She put the swan on a plate, and helped her daughter down. She told her to get a napkin, and have a seat at the table. Cora took the chocolate hazelnut butter from the stove, and poured it over the swan, letting it, seep into the incisions, and color the flesh of the apple. She brought the apple over to her daughter. She sat next to her, so she could watch her. Regina stared at it for awhile, until her mother told her she could eat it. Cora watched her little girl pick up the apple swan and take her first bite. The girl's lips and nose were covered in the sauce. Cora was happy with pleased sound that came from her daughter's closed mouth as she chewed. When Cora requested a bite, Regina narrowed her eyes as if she were thinking about it, like saying no to her mother was an option. After a few seconds, she conceded and held the apple up, so her mother could take a bite; giggling when her mother's lips and nose were covered in the chocolate hazelnut sauce. Cora didn't wipe it off right away, instead she leaned forward, pulled her daughter from her seat and into her lap, peppering her face with sticky kisses, while the girl wiggled and squealed with delight in her arms.)_

Regina returned from the memory when she felt her father bring her hand up to his lips and kiss it. "Daddy, please, let them treat you, I can't lose you to."

Henry sighed, and looked into his daughter's tear-filled eyes.

"After the doctors diagnosed your mother's heart condition she went to great lengths to try to survive for us. She took experimental drugs that made her sick to her stomach. She tried holistic medical treatments, she stopped working and spent as much time with us as possibly. She held on two whole years longer than the doctors predicted. I remember coming into our bedroom one evening and your mother was laying on the floor on her side of the bed in the fetal position. She was sobbing hard, an open bottle of pills were in her hand, some loose pills scattered on the floor. She was in so much pain. The medication wasn't working like it use to, breathing was becoming more and more difficult for her. I picked her up and placed her on the bed. I sat beside her and rubbed her back. I asked her why she kept taking all those pills putting her body at risk, if they were making her feel so bad. She told me the pills were keeping her alive, so she could be there for us. Your mom fought and suffered to stay alive because she didn't want to leave us."

"She had been our whole world. She was my best friend, and I loved her so much, still do, but I couldn't watch her suffer like that all for the sake of surviving just for us. She wasn't living, she was dying slower and with far more pain. I was scared of losing her, but the need for her suffering to end outweighed that fear. I told her that I didn't want to see her suffer. I asked her to stop taking the experimental drugs, and she agreed. It was a month after she stopped taking them that she died. I woke up and she wasn't in our bed." Henry became silent, and looked away from his daughter. Regina waited for her father to continue, she was curious to where her mother had died, she had seen her mother's body in her parents bed, when the paramedics came upstairs. She went back in her mind to retrieve the memory of that night. Her eyes widened when the memory resurfaced.

"You found her in my bed." Henry turned his head and looked at his daughter. Tears rolled down four brown eyes. "I woke up from a nightmare, I called for her, and she came and laid in the bed with me. I remember I wanted to lay my head on her chest while she stroked my hair, but she told me it would we be better for both of us if we laid on our side. So I faced the door, and she laid behind me, and wrapped her arms around me, hugging me close to her, kissing my the top of my head, and stroking my hair away from face. She sung to me. When I woke up she wasn't there anymore." Regina paused and stared at her father for a moment, tears poured from his eyes, and his bottom lip trembled. She never seen her father look so vulnerable, not even after her mother's death. "She wouldn't let me lay my head on her chest, she always held me to her chest when I woke from a nightmare. She wouldn't let me." Henry gave his daughter a knowing look. "She didn't want me to hear her heart. She thought I would hear it stop, didn't she?" Regina asked, not really expecting her father to answer.

"I didn't want you to wake up, and find her like that. She was still holding you, but all the color was gone from her face. I moved her back to our room." Regina began to sob uncontrollably. She couldn't remember ever crying that hard over her mother. Henry reached for her, and she moved for forward and let her father wrap an arm around her as she laid her head on his shoulder, her forehead pressed against his neck just below his jaw.

"Oh my precious girl, you've been holding this all in for a long time, haven't you?" Henry stroked his daughter's hair. She didn't answer, but continued to sob.

"I don't want you to see me suffer the way I saw your mom suffer. I'm not strong enough to survive the side effects of the treatment." Regina's sobs turned into soft whimpers. "You understand don't you, my sweet girl?" Henry felt Regina nod against his shoulder.

"I want to go home. I don't want to die in the hospital. I know it's a lot to ask-"

"No, it isn't." Regina lift her head from her father's shoulder so she could look into his eyes. "You're my father. I will take care of you. If you want to go home, I'm taking you home." She kissed his wet cheek, and he kissed hers.

"Thank you." Henry said, his eyes started to droop closed. The conversation had been exhausting for the both of them. "Rest now, daddy. I'll see about getting you released, and we'll go home.

* * *

Mary Margaret opened the door to Emma's apartment, and found the blonde sitting on the loveseat, sipping from a bottle of whiskey, her face was stained with dry tears. Mary Margaret winced at the smell of bleach that completely engulfed the whole apartment.

"What the hell happened here?" Mary Margaret opened the window that led to the balcony. "I watered the plants." Emma said, lifting the bottle of bleach that dangled from her fingers on her left hand.

"Jesus, Emma." Emma had asked Mary Margaret to come by the apartment to care for Regina's plant while they were in California; Mary Margaret figured she'd come over and collect them, because she didn't want to make the long trip, not knowing when the two women would we return. Coming in to see that Emma had purposely murdered all of Regina's plants was unexpected. Mary Margaret sat beside Emma on the loveseat.

"I should have went with her." Emma whispered, but Mary Margaret still heard her. The short-haired brunette sighed. "Yeah, you should have, but why aren't you on the plan now?"

"She has someone. Someone is there for her. Someone she is glad to have there, with her."

"What? Who?"

"Robin." Emma took a swig from the bottle. She had yet to look at her friend, she just kept staring straight ahead, at nothing.

"Who the fuck it Robin?"

"The someone who's taking my place." Emma said, and hearing the word out loud from her own mouth made the pain in her heart unbearable. She looked at her friend through watery eyes.

"Oh, Emma." Mary Margaret pulled her into her arms, and held her while she cried her heart out.

 **A/N: Thank you again for hanging in there with me. Update next week for sure. Sorry if that whole flashback to Cora Mills is a little confusing. I was too lazy to fix it. I'll most likely polish it up when the story is complete. Thanks for reading! XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9: What Are You Doing Here?

Chapter 9: What Are You Doing Here?

Regina sat on her bed holding her cell phone, she had her message screen open for 'MyEmma'. She had typed out a message and erased it three times. The first was 'I miss you', but then she erased and replaced it with 'I wish you were here.' She looked at it for a good 60 seconds before deleting it, and replacing it with, 'Why aren't you here?'

She deleted that one, and stared at the open message, her thumbs prepared to type out and send her very next message.

I NEED Y

A knock at her bedroom door interrupted her. " ?" She heard the voice of the nurse she hired to help her care for her father.

"Come in." Regina hit the the home key, and locked her phone, leaving the message to Emma incomplete. The nurse opened the door. "Sorry to disturb you, but you father is asking for you."

"Thank you, ." Regina stood up from her bed and followed the nurse out the room. She entered her father's room. Henry was sitting in recliner, a wheeled tray stood beside him with his half eaten lunch on it. Regina pulled up a chair and sat facing her father. "How are you, daddy? How's your pain level? Are you getting your fluids down okay?"

"You sound like that nurse." Henry replied, he closed the book he was reading and regarded his daughter.

"I just want to make sure you're comfortable." Regina placed her hand on top of her father's. He smiled and looked down at his daughter's hand.

"You have your mother's hands." Henry said. He had been talking about her a lot lately. For the past two weeks since they've been home from the hospital all he seemed to talk about was Cora Mills, telling Regina stories she's already heard, but she never tired of them, especially since it seemed to make her father so happy to talk about her. Regina only regretted that it took her father getting sick for him to finally talk to her about her mother; on some level she understood, his whole world had once revolved around his wife, and when she died, a part of him died to. He had lost his laughter, his playfulness, and most importantly he had lost his ability to be the kind of father Regina deserved, the kind of father Cora had expected him to be. Instead, Henry let an Au Pair raise his daughter when it should have been him. He regretted that the most.

"She's going to have words for me." Henry told her.

"Who? The nurse?" Regina asked, puzzled.

"No, your mother." Henry placed his other hand on top of Regina's. His glassy brown eyes met hers. "I can't even begin to imagine what she must think of me, the kind of father I turned out to be."

"You were a great father." Regina squeezed his hand. He shook his head, and sighed.

"I wasn't there for you. I should have raised you. You're nanny raised you. I ran away, and buried myself in work, barely giving you an hour of my time a day."

It was Regina's turn to sigh. "I think I may have preferred it."

Henry looked wistfully at his daughter.

"You weren't the only one running. When mother died I felt a pressure I never felt before. Suddenly I had reputation to live up to. I was the great Cora Mills's daughter, and there were all these expectations that I wasn't sure I could live up to. I didn't want you to see me fail."

"You didn't fail, Regina. You've excelled at everything you've ever done."

"I still can't drive stick shift."

Henry chuckled, and squeezed his daughter's hand. "Neither could your mother."

* * *

Emma kicked the bottom of Mary Margaret and David's apartment door.

"Who the hell is kicking my door?" David yelled through the door.

"It's me! My hands are full! Open the fucking door." Emma demanded, and David opened the door a crack, and peeked at Emma. He narrowed his eyes, but only his left eye was visible to Emma.

"Did you bring beer?" He asked.

"Yeah, now open the door, asshole."

David opened the door, and took the paper bag from her arms That held the twelve pack of box of Corona.

"Why is it so heavy?"

"Because it's beer in a glass bottle, the way the lord intended it to be."

They stepped into the apartment and headed into the kitchen. She placed the bag of chinese food she was carrying on the table. "Where's M's?"

"In our room, she's been in there for like an hour now."

"What? Why? Have you not been doing your job, David? Did Mary Margaret have to take matters into her own hands?"

"You're an asshole." He said, seriously, pointing his index finger at her. Emma shrugged.

"She's on the phone with Regina."

"Regina?"

"Yeah, she calls her everyday. You know to check in, see how her dad is getting along." David told her. He started to pull chinese food containers out the bag.

"Everyday?"

"As far as I know."

Emma pulled off her jacket and draped it over the kitchen chair. She left the kitchen and headed towards the only bedroom in the apartment. She knocked on the door, and opened it.

"Okay, honey. I'll talk to you later. Tell your father I said hello. Call if you need anything, and the offer still stands if you get too 're welcome, good night." Mary Margaret ended the call. "You're early."

"What offer?" Emma asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at Mary Margaret.

"Excuse me?"

"I know that was Regina, what offer still stands? Did you fucking offer to go out there?"

Mary Margaret sighed. "I'm her friend too, and so is David. Don't get pissy with me because I offered and you didn't. Ruby did the same thing, but Regina refused us both. She said she was fine with the nurse and so far things have been going smoothly."

"And you believe her?"

"No, and part of me wants to just go out there, but I am familiar with her temper, and I think she needs to put on that mask she wears so well, and deal with this her own way just to keep from completely falling apart." Mary Margaret said, and stared at Emma, wistfully.

"Ugh! I know! I should have went!" Emma shouted in frustration. She stormed out the room, Mary Margaret in tow. David had already opened the bottle of whiskey and poured Emma a glass, and was holding it out to her when she charged into the kitchen.

She immediately took the offered glass, and practically inhaled the brown liquid.

"Thanks, David. Good looking out."

"Emma, it's not too late. Go out there now. Just go."

"The show starts filming next week."

"So you got the part, when were you going to tell us?"

"I just did, and I was planned on telling you tonight."

Mary Margaret nodded, walking over and pulling plates from the cupboards. She grabbed some utensils and went back over to the table. With pursed lips, she aggressively dropped a plate in front of David and Emma, she practically threw their utensils down before plopping down in her chair, and snatching the container of chow mein.

"Oh, christ, just say it Mary Margaret, you'll fucking explode if you keep it in." Emma said. David ignored both women, quickly making his plate, grabbing his beer, and fleeing to the safety of the living room sofa.

"You're going to hate yourself Emma."

"What?" Emma asked, puzzled.

""When he dies, and you're not there for her, you will hate yourself."

"Goddd…" Emma groaned, rubbing a hand over her face. "Stop making me feel bad about this. She has Robin, remember? She doesn't need me."

Mary Margaret got up from her seat, and around the chair David had been sitting in, she turned it towards Emma, and sat in it. She took the blonde's hands, and squeezed them. Emma looked at her.

"Emma, this is not about you, or your feelings, okay? Let's forget for a moment that you are hopelessly in love with your best friend and are too much of a chicken shit to do anything about it; let's forget about all that. Your best friend is losing the only parent she has left. Emma, what are you doing?"

Emma pulled her hands away, and stood up, grabbing her jacket from the chair. She turned away from Mary Margaret, leaving the kitchen and heading for the door.

"Emma!"

Emma turned around, her sea-green eyes pooled with tears. "I don't know how to be what she needs. I don't know how to be there for her. I have no idea what's she's going through. I can't even imagine it. I don't know what to say to her. I don't know what to do." Emma admitted, tears streaming down her right eye.

"You know what you're doing right now? Well just do the opposite of that."

"Screw you, Mary Margaret." Emma turned, flung open the front door, and stormed out.

* * *

Regina didn't know how long she'd been asleep in the tub, all she knew was the doorbell startled her from her sleep, and if she could hear it, that means her father could hear it, so she quickly got out of the tub and grabbed her robe, not bothering to dry off. She slipped her feet in her slippers, made a quick dash to her father's room to make sure the bell didn't wake him. Sleeping at night had suddenly become impossible for him. The doctor informed her that pain management was going to be more an more difficult as the tumor grew, and for some reason when the sun goes down whatever control Henry has over handling his pain fades away.

Regina was relieved to find her father still fast asleep, but she knew he wouldn't stay that way if she didn't answer the door quickly. She quickly made her way downstairs, and to the foyer, unlocked, and opened the door.

"Robin?"

"I called, but it just kept ringing, and then going to voicemail."

"Um, I'm sorry. I was in the bath, and my phone is on the charger in my room."

"For two hours?" Robin asked, and Regina whipped her head to the side to see the time on the wall clock. "Four o'clock…" She sighed. " I guess, I fell asleep while was in there."

"You look exhausted. Beautiful, but exhausted." Robin said, and Regina suddenly became aware that she was completely naked, and dripping wet under her bathrobe, and she didn't have on a smidge of makeup.

"Robin, I'm not exactly presentable to receive company." Regina said, moving the door enough so it hid most of her. She knew it was stupid; he had already seen her, but she couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious.

"I'm not company. I come baring gifts, and to offer my assistance." Robin held up a bag, and large plastic cup filled to the rim with a thick, reddish, purple substance. "Berrific cherry-pomo smoothie. If I remember correctly, this is your go-to beverage of choice when you're feeling a little drained."

Regina took a moment to regard the beverage before reaching out and taking it.

"Thank you." She opened the door and stepped aside to let him in. He stepped inside, and she closed and locked the door.

"I remember you telling me the other day that the nurse has Monday's off. I was in the office all day working on a brief. I have court in a couple of days, but when I realized it was Monday I called you to see if you've had lunch yet, and if you needed anything, but you didn't answer. I was worried after the sixth call went to voicemail. At first I figured you were preoccupied, but then you never got back to me. Forgive me if my behavior seems a little forward or creepy. It's just under the circumstances-"

"It's okay, Robin. I understand completely. Thank you for thinking of me. It's been a rough morning without here. Daddy still has the majority of his wits intact, so there hasn't been any incontinence incidents. He still bathes himself, mostly. Mrs. Peters assists a little. Daddy doesn't like that at all, but it's either her or me, but he said it wouldn't be right for me to see him like that, and he didn't feel comfortable." Regina told Robin, his face stolid. "I'm sorry, am I making you uncomfortable? I just thought you wanted to know-"

"No, no, I'm not uncomfortable. I came to help, really." He took a deep breath, and scratched his head. "I know it may seem like I have an ulterior motive because we have history, and maybe on an unconscious level I do, but I sincerely want to help you, in anyway I can. No strings, I promise."

Regina nodded her head in understanding. "What's in the bag?"

"Sushi." He said, holding the bag up and grinning, proudly.

"There wouldn't happen to be a California roll in there somewhere?" Robin held up three fingers. "Man after my own heart."

* * *

Regina promised herself that she wouldn't have a bunch of strangers taking care of her father, but after weeks of sleepless nights, and rapid decline in Henry's physical and mental state, Regina was starting to reconsider. Robin had spent several nights in one of the guestrooms so he could assist whenever he was needed, which was becoming more and more frequently. Regina was grateful for his support, especially when her father became too weak to stand and walk to the bathroom. Henry's first incontinence incident had been horrifying. It was the first time Henry had ever yelled at Regina, telling her to get out, and not to touch him. He actually mustered up enough strength to shove her away from him. It was Robin and Mrs. Peters that cleaned him up, and settled him back down. Regina had never felt so helpless; later after Henry fell asleep, Robin went to her room to see if she was okay. She didn't answer when he knocked. She expected him to just go away, but he didn't. He opened the door, and peeked in. "Regina?"

She was lying on her bed facing the window, hugging a pillow, and quietly sobbing. He went over to her and knelt beside her bed. He placed his hand on her arm, and gently stroked it up and down in an attempt to comfort her. "He's resting soundly now." He told her and she nodded. "He didn't mean to hurt you, you know that?" She nodded again.

"You know he loves you, you're his little girl. He was just protecting the little dignity he has left. He didn't want you seeing him like that."

Regina just nodded, but didn't meet Robin's gaze. He reached over placing an open palm on her cheek. "Regina?" She looked at him with red, tear filled eyes. "I know it hurts. You're not alone, okay? I'm here. You don't have to go through this alone." He wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Come, sit up." He stood up, she threw her legs over the side of the bed and sat up. He sat beside her, and pulled her into his arms. She rested her head on his chest. She took a deep breath and allowed herself to relax in his arms. Robin made no move to touch her any further, he just held her.

* * *

Robin woke Regina to tell her he had to leave to go to court, but he would return after. He informed her that when he checked in her father he was asleep and Mrs. Peters was up, preparing his breakfast. He kissed her on her forehead before he left her room. "Call me if you need anything." He said, opening her bedroom door. He paused, "call me even if you don't need anything." He didn't turn to see the smile on her face.

"Okay." He left, closing her door behind him. Regina got up, stretched and reached for her cell phone. She unlocked the screen, and saw she had three missed calls from Emma, no voicemails, and one text message. "Just checking in." Regina read. She tossed her phone on the bed and went into the bathroom off her room, to shower and start her day.

Regina had just finished applying her makeup when Mrs. Peters knocked her bedroom door. "Come in."

The door opened. "Sorry to disturb you, ."

"It's okay, . You're not disturbing me. You don't have to start with an apology every time you have to speak to me."

"Sorry, ." Regina walked over to the nurse, and took her hands.

"You are now and for the your duration of your stay here forbidden to apologize to me for any reason. You have been nothing but a tremendous help to me, and I am grateful. Now, what can I help you with ?"

"I don't speak spanish." The nurse stated.

"Why would you need to speak spanish?" Regina asked, furrowing her brow in confusion.

"You're father has been going on and on in spanish since breakfast. I tried to get him to eat, but he refuses. I don't speak spanish, I told him, but he won't answer me in English."

"I haven't heard my father speak Spanish since I was a teenager. He only usually speaks it around his family, and his last brother died…" Regina paused to recall the year. "Seven years ago. He has no real family left, a few distant cousins, no nephews or nieces. Everyone has passed."

"I'm sor-" covered her mouth. Regina chuckled, patted the woman on the shoulder and walked around her.

"I'll go talk to him." Regina left her room and made her way to her father's room. She knocked and opened the door. He father was sitting up in bed with the TV remote in his hand, flicking through the channels, and mumbling in Spanish, incoherently.

"Daddy?"

"Doodlebug!" He shouted, and held his arms out. Regina's eyes widened in disbelief. She had heard that nickname since her mother was alive. " Ven aquí, princesa. Abraza a tu padre." Regina went over to her father's bed and hugged him like her requested.

"Daddy, why are you speaking Spanish?"

"Yo soy latino. Yo hablo español." He stated.

"Yes, daddy I know that, but you also speak English. doesn't speak Spanish. She doesn't understand you." Regina explained.

"Ella no me entiende? No la entiendo." He huffed in frustration.

"Daddy, speak Spanish all you want to me, but can you please speak English to your nurse."

"No necesito una enfermera."

"Yes, you do. I can't do this alone. You wanted to be here, and not in the hospital. You agreed to this, remember?" Henry just grunted and crossed his arms over his chest. Regina bit back a smile. His new mood was a welcomed change. She'd take his stubbornness, and desire to only speak Spanish over all the sleepless nights, pain, and vomiting up breakfast.

"Are you feeling okay? Why aren't you eating breakfast?" Regina asked.

"¿Qué?" He turned his attention back to flipping through the channels.

"Daddy, what's wrong with your breakfast? Why aren't you eating?"

"¿Qué? No sé lo que estás diciendo." Henry said in a mocking tone.

"Oh, you don't understand English anymore… Oh okay. I suppose will have to speak Spanish then."

"¿Qué?"

Regina shook her head. "Papá, ¿por qué no comes?" Regina asked.

Henry ignored her question about his untouched breakfast.

"¿Donde esta tu amor?"

"My love?" She asked, quizzically. He just stared at her. She rolled her eyes, and asked him what him he was talking about, in Spanish.

"¿Por qué no está ella contigo?"

"Why is who not here with me?" She asked, and he didn't respond. "¿Quien?"

"Tu amor."

Regina narrowed her eyes at her father, and then realization struck. "Robin? Daddy, it's not what you think. He's just being kind and supportive. I'm really not thinking about love right now. I'm here to take care of you." Regina explained and Henry rolled his eyes and shook his head. "¿Y quién está cuidando de ti?"

"No one. I don't need anyone to take care of me, I'm fine."

Henry snorted. "Ella debería estar aquí para ti."

"Who should be here?" He didn't answer her. "Okay, daddy. We're done with this conversation. You need to eat. What can I make you? ¿Qué quieres comer?"

"Tostada francesa."

"French toast, coming up."

* * *

When the director called the 'wrap up', Emma couldn't have felt more relieved. For the past three weeks she's done nothing but work, and she was grateful for the distraction. It kept her from thinking about Regina. No it really didn't but she liked to think it did. It did distract her from Mary Margaret's consistent calling and texting. She even dropped by the set, but Emma ignored her and when she became too persistent, Emma had her removed from the set. Emma was exhausted, both mentally and physically. She didn't think agreeing to do her own stunts would be so strenuous. She considered herself to be in phenomenal shapes, and she appeared to be on the outside, but she knew the her recent alcohol consumption was interfering with her health and workout regiment. That knowledge didn't stop her from stopping by the bar two blocks from her apartment and ordering a New York Sour.

Emma was sipping her second drink when she felt a hand on the small of her back. She didn't flinch. She recognized the slight hint of Calvin Klein Dark Obsession. She sighed when the figure sat beside her at the bar. "If you're here to ask me about Regina, I'll simply give you her number and you can call her, yourself."

"I have Regina's number. That's not why I'm here, love." He waved the bartender down, and ordered a rum and coke.

"Why are you here?" Emma asked, still not looking at him.

"Drink. You do realize this bar is down the street from Neverland, if you were trying to avoid me you doing a piss poor job, love."

"I've never seen you here before."

"I don't come here often. It's been a particularly rough week, and I thought I'd stop in for a drink. I really didn't expect to see you, Swan. I'm glad you're here, it gives me the opportunity to ask you why you've been avoiding my calls."

"Busy. Taping the show."

"24 hours a day? They're really getting their money's worth with you. I couldn't get you to come in on a Saturday, but they got you working around the clock."

"Don't be a smartass. It doesn't look good on you."

"How would you know? You haven't looked at me yet." Emma turned her head and regarded Killian. "Nope, doesn't look good."

"Ouch, that hurt, Swan."

"Why were calling, Killian?" She lifted her glass, and gestured to the bartender for a refill.

"I suppose Regina told you what happened between us." He looked at her for confirmation, but she gave him none. He continued anyway. "She won't answer my calls. I only called because I heard about her father, and I wanted to see how she was doing. I wasn't trying to insert myself into her life."

"Oh no, just her vagina."

"Jesus, Swan. Do you have to be so crude?" He asked.

"You sound offended."

"I am, a little. What happened between Regina and I, it wasn't planned. We were a little drunk and-"

"And that's your excuse? Being a little drunk made your clothes fall off? Wait was that all she was to you? Did you just want to fuck her?"

"No, No! Jesus…" He finished his drink. "Regina, she's great. She's incredibly beautiful, smart, funny... I don't know, she's…"

"Perfect."

"Precisely." They were both quiet for a moment. Emma felt him staring at her, but she refused to acknowledge it. She just kept taking small sips of her drink. He turned back to the bar, and fiddled with his tumbler. "I missed you… We all have, at the studio. Not a day goes by that you're not mentioned. We are all real proud of you, Swan.

"Wait, what? You missed me?" Emma turned so her whole body was facing Killian. He glanced at her with his big blue eyes. Emma immediately detected a bit of vulnerability behind them. "Yeah. Is that so hard to believe?" He asked, giving her a nervous smile.

"A little, seeing as we were just talking about how great Regina is. Where'd you find the time to miss me when you were thinking about how great she is." Emma didn't mean to come across as jealous, but it was exactly what she sounded like.

"I am concerned for Regina, I care for her. I care for you too. Am I not allowed to care for more than one person?"

"Of course you can, but just expect a response from me." She finished her drink and settled her tab. She got up from the stool, and he followed suit. He grabbed her wrist gently before she could get too far. He pulled her closer to him.

"I think it's true, how you never know how much someone means to you until they're no longer there."

"I'm sure Regina-"

"I wasn't talking about Regina." Killian interrupted. Emma just stared at him dumbfounded, mouth slightly agape.

"I miss your laugh, I miss how you seem to manage to trip over thin air, and how you make this grand production of falling on your ass. I miss your voice, how you are able to give every word you sing a power the word has never had before. It amazes me how good you are, how talented, and too few people get to witness the miracle that only you can create." He released her wrist, but she didn't move. Emma felt a knot former in her throat and her eyes began to sting with the threat of impending tears.

"I know it's not fair for me to say any of that. I don't expect you to respond really, I just wanted you to know. I miss you, like really miss you."

"Killian, I-" Before she could respond he grabbed her, and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her before she even realized what was happening. She closed her eyes, her shoulders tensed, but she allowed the kiss. He attempted to deepen the kiss; Emma placed her left hand on his chest, and gently pushed him away, her lips falling from his. She shook her head, and continued to shake it as she turned away from him and out the door.

* * *

Emma's encounter with Killian at the bar left her emotionally frazzled, and leaving the liquor store with a fifth of Jack wrapped in a small paper bag.

"Hey, Swan! That you?!" A familiar voice called out. Emma turned around. She squinted like she wasn't sure who she was seeing. The short, stocky man jogged over to her.

"Leroy?" Emma looked at the man, awestruck

"Hey, sister. Long time no see." He said, and pulled her into a strong hug.

"Oh my god, Leroy. You look incredible." She complimented. The man had lost several pounds, enough to notice, his frame still wide, but he had a bit of a muscular build. His long beard was shaved and fashioned into a goatee, his head was completely bald, and he wore no scully cap. He wore a black wool jacket, a dark blue dress shirt, no tie, black slacks, and black steel toed shoes. He even smelled good, he didn't have his usually whiskey with a hint of Bud Light smell. Leroy smiled, and shrugged his shoulders.

"You must be doing well." Emma said, and he smiled and nodded shyly, which completely through Emma off. The man was actually blushing. "How have you been?" Emma asked, offering him the bottle. He shook his head.

"No thanks, I don't touch the stuff anymore."

"No shit? You doing the steps?"

"Naw, cold turkey."

"Really? That's great man." Emma slid the bottle into her jacket pocket. They walked together down the street.

"Yeah. Astrid, would kick my ass if I ever took another sip of the stuff."

"You got her back? Wow, that's awesome. Love looks good on you."

"Thanks, Swan." He said, blushing.

They walked in silence for awhile. Emma wasn't sure what to say, she thought about mentioning Regina. She wasn't sure if Leroy knew what was going on. She knew they were close or they use to be. Regina had known the man since she was a child. He had known her mother; when he had fallen on hard times after losing his entire family in a house fire when he was 17 years old it was Cora Mills who gave him a place to stay, a job, and helped him through school. He drove for the Mills's for six years when he got his contractor license. Cora died that same year. Leroy built Regina a treehouse, and disappeared for nearly ten years. He was working as the maintenance man at Harvard University when they reconnected.

They approached her apartment, and she turned to him. "This is me, wanna come up for cup of coffee or tea? I think I have tea. I know I have cocoa." Emma offered, and he shook his head. "Some other time. I need to get home to my lady." He told her, and she nodded, understanding. "Look, I heard about Regina." He started. She looked at him, and nodded her head. He put his left hand on her right bicep, and squeezed it gently.

He furrowed his brow. "What are you even doing here, Swan?"

Emma didn't respond by running through of her list of excuses. They weren't at the forefront of her brain. She wasn't even thinking of a response. It was the question everyone she knew had asked her since Regina left,

'Emma, what are you doing here?' She had gone down her list of excuses what seemed like a million times, and each time she recited them to someone they became less and less defensible. Her guilt only grew every time the question was asked.

Emma took a deep breath and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

* * *

Henry suddenly took a turn for the worse, his health was declining rapidly to the point where he could not stand at all, but that did not keep him from trying. He fell trying to get up from his bed on his own, and they had to make a trip to the hospital. There was no injury, only a few bruises on his arms where he braced himself for the fall. His doctor informed Regina that Henry's right kidney was failing him, and recommended he stay at the hospital so they could monitor his condition. Henry put up a fight, swearing in Spanish, and threatening the doctor's and nurses. Regina told the doctor she would take him home, and hire another round the clock nurse. She was exhausted, Mrs. Peters was exhausted. Henry had not been kind to either one of them in the past week. He had yelled at both of them, and demanded they both leave him alone. Robin had stayed with him on the nights he became frustrated with Regina. It broke her heart every time he pushed her away.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK...**

 _His last transgression had been on of the biggest ones yet, he had snatched her phone, trying to unlock the screen. She kept asking him who he wanted to call but he just kept yelling incoherently in Spanish. She tried to get the phone from him to unlock it, but he kept swatting at her, telling her to go away that he would take matters into his own hands. She tried to convince him to let her unlock the phone, and she would return it to him, but he didn't trust her. She became increasingly frustrated and so did he. She told him the password, but he ignored her. Finally she left him to his own devices to go to the bathroom off his room, just in case he tried to get up. After she used the bathroom, she washed her hands, and stared at herself in the mirror. Not even the makeup was hiding the dark circles under her eyes. She took a few deep breaths, but didn't move from in front of the mirror until she heard her father yelling in Spanish. She rushed out the bathroom to find her father holding her cell phone to his ear and demanding that whoever was on the line get their ass over here, in Spanish._

" _Daddy, who is on the phone?" She asked, approaching the bed, but he ignored her and kept talking to the person in Spanish. "Daddy, give me the phone." She attempted to take the phone, but he swatted her away. Regina's patience wore completely down._

" _¡Papi! ¡Dame el maldito teléfono!" Regina quickly snatched the cell phone, and stepped away from the bed. Henry just laid there, crossing his arms with a scowl on his face. The only thing escaping his lips was a stymied grunt. Regina didn't look at the screen before putting the phone to her ear. "¿Hola? Lo siento por la hora-"_

" _Regina?"_

" _Emma?"_

" _Regina, what's going on?" Emma asked. Regina held the phone to chest and regarded her father. "Daddy, you called Emma. It's like 3 in the morning in New York." He waved her off, and sucked his teeth. She took a deep breath and put the phone back to her ear._

" _Regina, Gina are you there?"_

" _Yes, I'm here Emma. I'm sorry. Daddy has been a little loopy lately."_

" _¿A quién llamas loopy?" Henry responded._

" _You! I'm calling you loopy. It's after midnight, you should be sleeping not make phone calls, waking people up in the middle of the night."_

" _Regina," Emma called, but Regina continued to scold her father. "Gina!"_

" _I'm sorry. Go back to sleep Emma. I'll call you in the morning."_

" _Gina, is everything okay? Are you okay?" Emma asked, and Regina heard the concern in the blonde's voice. She held the phone tight to her ear, and shook her head no._

" _I can't see you gesture, are you gesturing?"_

" _We're okay, Emma. Good night." Regina said, ending the call._

 **END FLASHBACK...**

* * *

Regina couldn't have been more grateful for Robin's presence; she had insisted he returned to his home and get a good night's rest, so she felt a little foolish when she called him in the middle of the night after her father's late night phone call to Emma. She was tired, annoyed, and most of all, vulnerable. She had wanted to tell Emma that she was not okay, that she was tired, and angry, and scared, but mostly she wanted to tell Emma that she needed her. But she couldn't. It would have broken her heart if Emma told her shouldn't come, so she never asked. Instead she called Robin, and he listened to her talk about the changes in her father, changes he already knew about because he had been there with her; all while he was dressing, and leaving his apartment to drive to her house. He let himself in with the key she had given him, and went straight to her room, not hanging up the phone, not even when he knocked on her bedroom door. It was only when she told him to come in, expecting it to be , telling her she needed Regna to relieve her for some reason or another. She was surprised to see it was Robin. She sat up in her bed, he hung up the phone, climbed in the bed next to her and held open his arms. She was reluctant at first, but conceded after a moment, resting her head on his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her. A few minutes of listening to his heart pound rapidly in his chest, and she was fast asleep.

Regina woke up alone. She got up, and put on her robe and slippers. She checked in on her father to find him sleeping. She sighed, relieved and made her way back to her room to shower and get dressed for the day. After she got out the shower she called Emma, putting her phone on speaker so she could free her hands to get dressed. It went straight to voicemail. Regina ended the call and tried again with the same results. It was 11 o'clock in the morning in New York, she was sure Emma would be awake by then. Regina finished getting dressed, brushed out her hair and put it in one long french braid, she put on her makeup like she did everyday, and then she tried Emma again. Voicemail. "Emma, please call me when you get this." She ended the call, and left her bedroom heading to her father's room. She peeked in, and he was still asleep. She expected as much. She was sure he was up half the night driving crazy. She really needed to hire another nurse, if for no other reason than to give poor a break. It had slipped her mind to hire someone because Robin had been helping out so much.

Regina went down the stairs pausing on the second landing to look down at her phone. She sighed, and made her way down the white staircase. She went into the kitchen where Robin was drinking coffee and reading the paper. He was still in the clothes he slept in. "Good morning, beautiful." He said, giving her a bright smile. She couldn't imagine him having more than a few hours of sleep yet he looked so energized. "Good morning, Robin." He stood up from his seat.

"Coffee?" He asked gesturing to the coffee pot.

"I can get it."

"Allow me, please, sit. I have some breakfast for you. He poured coffee into a mug that was already sitting on the counter, and placed in front of Regina. He put on an oven mit, and took a tray out of the oven, placing on the stove. He took a plate for the cupboard, and plated the contents of the tray. "I checked in on your dad. I don't think he'll be up until lunch. said he stayed up until nearly four in the morning." He placed the plate in front of her.

"This looks great." Regina said, he handed her a fork.

"It's a hummus and feta cheese omelette. I figured you could use the some extra protein and vitamin B. Especially with your new fad diet."

"What fad diet?" Regina asked, arching an eyebrow in curiosity.

"You know, 'the I only eat when I can remember to eat' fad diet." Robin said, and Regina rolled her eyes. "I eat everyday."

"Really? What did you have for dinner last night?" Robin asked folding his arms across his chest. Regina took a bite of her omelette, and hummed at the deliciousness. She gave Robin a thumbs up. His face remained stoic as he waited for her answer. She swallowed, and paused to think about what she ate yesterday. She couldn't remember eating dinner. She didn't even remember eating lunch, but she was sure she did. While contemplating the meals she had the past few days she was devouring the omelette without even realizing how fast she was eating it. Meanwhile, Robin opened the refrigerator and took out the fruit salad had prepared yesterday. He scooped out a large helping into a bowl he pulled from the cupboard, and placed in front of Regina just as she was cleaning the omelette off her plate.

"Starving, are we?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Just because I can't remember what I ate doesn't mean I didn't eat. I'm tired. I probably ate a sandwich or salad. I don't know."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say sweetheart."

"Don't patronize me." She said, pointing her fork at him. He put his heads up in mock surrender. She dug into the fruit salad with gusto. He stood behind her, placed his hands on her shoulders, and started to massage her shoulders and neck. She unconsciously rolled her neck forward allowing him more access.

"You need to be taken care of too." He said, rubbing his thumb over a particular sensitive spot between her shoulder blade and her spine. A small moan escaped her mouth. "I suppose while you take care of your father, I'll make sure you're taken of too." He said, while his fingers rubbed the back of her neck and shoulders.

"Robin, you don't have to-"

"Shhh… It's fine, Regina. I want to be here for you."

"Thank you." She said, placing her hand over his hand, stopping his ministrations.

"It's my pleasure." He bent down, and put his lips near her right ear. "Now do you think you can remember to finish your breakfast, while I go upstairs to take a well deserved shower?"

"Yes, dear. I'm sure I can manage." She said, facetiously.

He smiled, and kissed her cheek. "Good." He turned and left the kitchen. She took a sip of her coffee, and picked up her phone from the table to try Emma again. When she the same results she received earlier she dialed Mary Margaret.

"What's wrong? You never call me." Mary Margaret said, the trepidation apparent in her voice.

"Hello, M's. Nothing is wrong. You can calm down."

"O.K. You still never call me, unless… Did you and Emma have a fight?"

"No, nothing like that. You know I could just be calling to say hello, and see how you were."

"But you don't do that, and even if you did, you know I call you everyday the same time, so…"

"This is exactly why I don't call you."

"What's up, Regina?"

"Daddy called Emma late last night, or really early this morning. I'm not sure what he said to her. I think he might have freaked her out or something. I've been trying to get ahold of her all morning, but her phone keeps going to voicemail."

"It's probably just dead. You know how irresponsible she can be. I'm sure she's not ignoring you Regina."

"Do you think she's taping?"

"No, I think the show is wrapped up by now. Ruby told me she had an audition for a movie, that could be what she's doing. She's been really busy lately." Mary Margaret said, disheartened.

"Emma didn't tell me she was auditioning for a movie." Regina pouted.

"Maybe she didn't want to say anything just in case it didn't go well. You know how badly she handles rejection."

"Yes I do, which is why she always tells me, so I can tell her how great I know she is."

"Well she knows what you're going through, maybe she just doesn't want to bother you."

"Does she know what I'm going through?" Regina asked, peevishly.

Mary Margaret sighed on the line. "Regina, Emma…" Regina didn't hear what Mary Margaret was saying, the doorbell rang interrupting their conversation.

"Hold on M's, someone's at my door. " Regina got up from the kitchen table and headed towards the foyer.

* * *

Emma's Spanish was a little rusty but she was pretty sure Henry Mills had asked her why the hell she wasn't over there taking care of her girl or possibly his girl. She was pretty sure he said 'your girl', 'tu chica'. Regina had informed her of Henry's change in behavior, but she had no idea how bad it was. She figured what was the big deal about him reverting back to his native language. Emma thought it was impressive he was even capable of completely reverting back when he hadn't spoken the language in years, and had only spoken it to family in the past. He wasn't even the one who taught Regina to speak spanish, it had been the housekeeper, and their gardener who taught her. Regina tutored Emma over the phone when she took Spanish in high school; three weeks of only speaking to each other in Spanish nearly drove Emma completely insane, but it had been worth it after passing her final with an A-.

The phone call from Henry had been strange, but it was Regina's tone that totally addled Emma. She didn't believe Regina when she said she was okay. Emma could just feel it. Regina's tone betrayed her words. She wasn't okay, and all Emma wanted to do was change that. Which was why she got up, got dressed, packed a suitcase and left. She headed to JFK to get on the 6am flight to LAX. She called her agent from the airport and told her she wasn't going to make the audition next week. She asked her to try to reschedule or cancel it. Of course her agent told her she was blowing a enormous opportunity, but for once Emma didn't really care. There would be more opportunities, but the chance to be with Regina and help her in her time of need, that was an opportunity she couldn't afford to miss.

It was 9:55 when the cab pulled up to the gate of the Mills mansion. Emma paid the driver and got out the car. She didn't want the driver to pull into the estate. She wanted the extra time to pull herself together, to try to be the friend that Regina needed. She walked up to the gate, turned to the intercom and typed in the passcode to open the gate. 0731, Cora Mills's birthday. The gate opened, and Emma made her way up the paved road to the mansion. Passed the massive trees, and lush landscape stood an enormous Tudor-style mansion. Emma had seen pictures of the Mills Mansion, but the paled in comparison to the beautiful building that stood before her. Part of Emma felt she shouldn't be surprised, of course the mansion was amazing. Everything that had anything to do with Regina was amazing. Emma stepped up the single step that led from the drive to the door of the mansion, and rung the bell.

Emma stood there, and took a deep breath. She wasn't sure who would answer the door. While Emma waited, she thought about what she would say to Regina, if she were being completely honest with herself, she hadn't thought about anything else since she left New York. The entire flight, the cab ride over, even the walk up the drive, she thought about what she would say, what she would do. She had come to the conclusion that Mary Margaret was right, this was all about Regina, Regina and Henry. Emma needed to put her feelings aside, and be the friend Regina needed her to be. The door opened and there was Regina wearing a white summer dress that was covered in blue abstract leaf shapes, and red plaid like design through the leaves across her chest, the long french braid making her look like she was a teenager again, her makeup did everything to mask her tiredness, but her sparkling brown eyes did nothing to hide her pain. "Emma," Regina said, softly. She dropped her cell phone and pulled Emma into her arms. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's shoulders, and Emma held her tight against her, arms wrapped around Regina's back in the tightest hug she'd ever given her. They hadn't said a word, they just stood there in the doorway, holding each other. Emma couldn't help herself, she tipped her head and nuzzled into Regina's neck. She had missed Regina's smell, and now it was everywhere, all around her, and she couldn't help but want to be consumed by it. Emma unconsciously started to run her hands up and down Regina's back, squeezing her closer each time. She heard a small whimper escape Regina the moment Emma's lips grazed her neck. Emma felt the goosebumps rise on Regina's shoulder against the cheek that was resting there. The hug was getting too intimate, Emma knew she should stop it, but she couldn't. A bigger part of her wanted to just revel in the moment for as long as should could. It didn't help that Regina's grip on her shoulders hadn't loosened in the slightest.

Regina reluctantly broke the embrace when she realized she left Mary Margaret on the phone. "Shit, M's." She quickly bent down and snatched up her phone from the phone. "M's? Are you still there?" Regina asked. Emma stood there and stared in awe. It wasn't her intention. She had wanted to be strong, to not completely melt and evaporate into nothing in the presence of her friend, but she just couldn't help it. Her pounding heart was running the show, and her brain just completely short circuited.

"I'm sorry M's, It's Emma, she's here." Regina beamed, her brown eyes pooling with tears. The smile on her Regina's face did nothing to settle Emma's raging heart. Emma had to concentrate to keep her breathing calm and even.

"Talk to you later, and thanks M's." Regina ended the call. "You're here."

"I'm here." Emma snapped out of her trance long enough to step further inside, pulling her suitcase, and closing the door. It was Regina that stepped back into Emma's personal space. "I can't believe you're here." Regina whispered.

Emma's index finger in her left hand reached up to push a loose curl that didn't make it into Regina's braid behind the woman's ear. Emma's left hand palmed Regina's right cheek, and her left hand made it's way to rest on Regina's left hip, she tugged her closer. "I should have always been here." Emma confessed. They stared into each other's eyes until their gaze became too intense to continue. Emma shut her eyes, her left temple met Regina's right, and she tilted her head slightly, and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. She could feel and hear Regina do the same. She peeked to see Regina had her eye closed too. She smiled, and tilted her head further. Neither one of them heard the footsteps on the stairs.

"Regina, darling I can't seem to locate the blow dryer." Robin said, coming downstairs in a hunter green terry-cloth robe, and black slippers. He was drying his hair with a towel, the towel blocking his view of the two women. Emma jumped away, and Regina gave her a confused look before turning to Robin.

"Um, it's in my room. On my vanity." Regina answered.

Emma's heart sank at the sight of Robin standing there. He was gorgeous, and he had an accent. This man had been here in the house with Regina, helping her, caring for her this whole time. He was standing there naked under a bathrobe after taking a shower in Regina's bathroom. Emma's jaw clenched as she tried her damnedest to mask her jealousy. Robin stood there and glanced between the two women, now standing side by side. His eyes widened when realization struck him. He smiled, broadly.

"You must be Emma." He walked over to them and offered his hand.

Emma eyeballed the hand offered before reluctantly shaking it. "I'm Robin, I heard a lot about you. It's so nice to finally meet you." He said, and Emma nodded. "You didn't tell me she was coming up. We could definitely use the extra pair of hands."

'We?' Emma thought, trying not to scrunch up her face at him.

"I didn't know she was coming." Regina said. "It's a welcomed surprise." She said, smiling over at Emma, but the blonde missed it because she was staring at Robin who still made no move to go back upstairs. "Indeed it is, we can use as much help as we can get." He said, stepping in a wrapping an arm around Regina's shoulder in a possessive side hug. Emma watched every motion the man made with a critical eye.

"Now maybe we can both get the break we need." Robin commented.

"Robin, I'm not going to just drop the responsibility of caring for my father on Emma."

"Of course not, I didn't mean it like that. But I'm sure Emma is here to offer her assistance." His smile didn't fall even though Emma had not smiled back. She kept her expression inscrutable.

She turned and looked at Regina, but she kept a little distance between them. "I am here for you, and I will do whatever you need me to do." Emma told her, and she nodded.

"That's great. I'm going up to finish getting dressed. I'll leave you to get reacquainted."

Robin kissed Regina's cheek and nodded at Emma before making his way to the stairs. Emma watched him walk up the stairs, her thoughts growing dark as she wondered if he had fucked Regina while he was staying here.

"Emma?"

"Hmm?" Emma's eyes stayed fixed on the staircase.

"Are you okay?" Regina asked, and Emma regarded her friend. The concern in Regina's eyes pulled her from the darkness that had slowly been consuming her. She took a deep breath, and gave her friend a soft smile. "Yeah, I'm okay." Emma refocused. She needed to be what Regina needed, and nothing more. She knew her friend didn't need a jealous idiot on her hands, she needed support, and Emma was determined to give her everything she needed.

* * *

Mrs. Peters had taken a break to go to the supermarket, and Robin went into the office for a few hours, promising to return to help with dinner. Emma didn't see why he needed to return at all, she was there and she would be all Regina needed. Together, they went upstairs with Henry's lunch. Emma opened the door and Regina carried the tray inside and placed on his tray table.

"Good afternoon, daddy. I have your lunch, and look who's here." Regina said, but Henry didn't acknowledge her. Regina rolled her eyes making an exasperated noise.

"Buenas tardes, señor Mills." Emma said, and he turned and smiled brightly at the blonde. "Emma!" He held out a shaky hand, and she took it. He pulled her down and kissed her cheek. "¿Cómo estás? Mi querido."

"Bueno." Emma answered, returning the smile. Regina had warned her that Henry looked nothing like he did when she first met him. His skin no longer matched the color of Regina's. He was pale, and very thin. "¿Cómo…. um se siente hoy, señor Mills?" Emma asked, struggling a bit with the translation. He smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Por favor, llámame papá." Henry told her. Emma's raised a skeptical eyebrow, and looked at Regina, who looked just as surprised as she was. Regina shrugged her shoulder. "Maybe he wants to replace me."

Henry ignored Regina and continued to smile at Emma.

"Okay, papá." Emma said, her cheeks turned a deep pink. She'd never called anyone dad in any language, even the foster parents that kept her she called Richard and Paula.

"¿Qué comida me trajiste?" Henry asked. Regina pushed his tray table over to him, and he looked at the contents on his plate. "¿Qué es esto?" He asked.

"Chicken salad, and you said you wanted mangos." Regina answered.

Henry and Emma looked down at his plate, both of them frowning at the sight of his pureed lunch. He huffed and pushed the tray table as far away from himself as he could, which was basically right in front of Emma. "Comida para bebé."

Regina sighed. "It's not baby food. I just pureed it a bit to make it easier for you."

Henry showed his daughter his teeth, opened and closed his mouth, biting down.

"¡Trabajan!" He shouted.

"Daddy, just try it. It tastes the same, and it'll go down so much easier. You've been sick more and more lately. This may stay down." Regina pushed the tray back in front of him, and sat on the bed.

Henry grimaced at the food. "Es vómito." Henry said, turning away. Regina sighed.

"Por favor, papá."

"No." He shook his head.

"You need to eat." Regina said, and Henry shook his head. "You are as stubborn as a mule! I will not allow you to starve yourself to death!" Regina said, losing her patience. When it looked like she was ready to pick up the spoon, and force feed the man Emma grabbed her wrist to get her attention. "Let me handle this. Why don't you go for a walk or something."

"But Emma-"

"Gina, I got this. Go on. It'll be okay." Emma told her, releasing her wrist, taking her hand, and squeezing it. Regina nodded, gave one last glance to her father, stood up, and walked out the room.

"Um, mi español no es bueno. I can understand it better than I can speak it. I will try but I may have to speak English. I know you can understand me. I will respond in Spanish when I can, just speak slow okay? It's been awhile."

Henry gave her a nod. He was still frowning, arms crossed in front of his chest. Emma stood up and pushed his tray table away and out of his sight. She returned to the chair she had been sitting in and sat down. "¿Qué te gustaría comer?"

"Sólidos."

"Solids?" Emma chuckled. "I'm sure Regina didn't mean to insult you. She's just trying to make things easier."

"Estoy muriendo. Quiero lo que quiero." He responded.

"I get that, but you don't want to go choking to death right?" She asked, and he rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay. I'm not the best cook. Actually, I suck."

"Eso explica por qué eres tan delgada."

"I am not skinny! This is considered to be an athletic body." Emma said, using a hand to gesture over her frame. Henry rolled his eyes. "So that's where Regina gets it from."

Henry gave her a quizzical look. She shook her head. "No importa. Anyway, I can't cook, but I can make a helluva tuna fish sandwich."

"¿Con encurtidos?" Henry asked.

"Encurtidos?" Emma repeated, furrowing her brow in thought.

"Pepino."

"Cucumber. Oh, pickles! Yes, of course. Is there any other way to eat a tuna fish sandwich?"

 **A/N: updating soon. Chapter 10 already in progress. Thank you those of you still hanging in there.**


	10. Chapter 10: King of the Sandcastle

**A/N: This is super long chapter, I covered a lot of ground. It's still burning slowly, and there will be OQ and CS before SQ don't get too upset about it, just following the original story line a little bit. It's not exactly like the movie, but it wouldn't be SQ if was, sooo... Bare with me. I promise there will be a lot of SQ, and it's far from over.**

Chapter 10: King of the Sandcastle

Emma thought she would come to California to offer whatever support she could give Regina, she thought she would carry some of the burden of caring for a dying man, her sole purpose for being there was to make things a bit easier for Regina, but she became far more invested in the care of Henry than she ever intended to. She expected to physically care for him, to make sure he was comfortable, clean, and fed, but there was so much more to it than just that, and Emma found herself spending every night in Henry's room, sitting in the chair beside his bed and distracting him from his pain by asking him about his dearly departed wife or asking about what Regina was like as a little girl. Henry spoke mostly in Spanish, and Emma could barely keep up, but that wasn't important. What was important was holding his hand, and smiling when he got particularly excited when talking about a significant moment in his life. Her favorite story had been the one he had told her every night, forgetting he had already told her, but she never told him she heard it before, and that was the story of how he proposed to Cora Mills. Emma didn't understand it all. She knew he had done it on the beach. Cora Mills loved the beach, something Regina had in common with her mother, among other things. The more he repeated the story the more she was able to grasp what he was telling her. It amazed how he told the story the same way every night, and how his eyes sparkled the same every time he told it.

 **Henry's Proposal...**

Henry and Cora spent the day at the beach just like any other time they went. It was always a special treat for both of them because they were always so busy. Cora was studying for the BAR examine, and Henry was establishing his own law practice with his best friend; moments together had been few and far between, and the beach was their place. The place where both of them could relax and have fun together. Henry didn't plan to propose to Cora that day, though he had been carrying around his mother's ring for months waiting for the perfect moment to present itself. Moments came and went and Henry had chickened out each time without understanding why. That day at the beach had been like any other day they spent there; Cora had worn herself out swimming in the ocean, and passed out in a lounge chair next to Henry. He watched her sleep for a bit, overwhelmed with love for her. Awed by how beautiful she was, and how lucky he was to have her in his life. An Idea occurred to him, and he unpacked his sand sculpting utensils that he brought every time they came to the beach. They had always planned to build a grand sandcastle together but Cora had always got frustrated halfway through and destroyed it like Godzilla destroyed Tokyo, making sure to roar just for Henry's entertainment. Henry knew he would not be able to build a four feet tall castle all by himself while Cora slept, so he decided to do something small and beautiful, making sure to put most of his effort into carving little details. He went to work straight away, giving himself a single hour to complete it, assuming that Cora wouldn't sleep much longer than that.

Henry worked steady for the entire hour, he made a tiny moat around the castle, stuck the white candles they had planned to put in the windows of the large sandcastle they were suppose to build together, into the sand around the miniature castle. He lit them, and he used the edge of the shovel to write in the sand just below the castle. When he was done he looked hard at his work and frowned. It looked better in his head. He was disappointed by how simple and small it looked. He had wanted it to be just a smaller version of the grand castle they always attempted to make, but it was too simple and he didn't think it was good enough. Just when he was about to stomp the whole thing out he felt Cora's hand on his shoulder. He turned to see her smiling up at him, tears in her eyes. She placed a hand on either side of his face, and pulled him into a kiss that conveyed all the love she felt for him, and then she said, 'only if you'll be mine.'

Henry showed Emma the picture he took of the sandcastle. The first time she saw it, she nearly split her sides laughing so hard. It had resembled the castles from Super Mario Brothers. Henry had been offended at first until Emma looked up an image on her phone and showed him. He laughed with her for a long time, tears running down both their cheeks. It was like that every night, he never remembered her comment about the picture of the sandcastle, some nights she would tell him to give him a good laugh, and others she would just smile and nod. Emma loved that picture, mostly because of what Henry wrote in the sand, 'will you be my happily ever-after?'

 **...**

Though the story of Henry's proposal to Cora had been a constant on most night, each night in general was different, and Emma never knew what type of mood Henry would be in when she came to sit with him. Some nights telling her the story did nothing to distract him from the pain he was in. It broke Emma's heart every second of every day. She had never expected to feel so much love for the man. She was finally getting to know, to feel what it was like to have a father, to feel a father's love for the first time, and she was destined to watch it all slip through her fingers; it was a crushing realization that had her crying herself to sleep most mornings.

* * *

Regina couldn't help but think she had missed something; somewhere between the intimate embrace she had with Emma, and the walk Emma made her take to ease her frustration, she had lost the connection with her. Emma was spending every night with Henry, and usually slept away the mornings. had the morning shift giving her a break from constantly being up with him at night, especially since Henry never preferred her company. Henry usually slept hard the majority of the morning making it easier for her to provide personal care with Robin's assistance. Because of Henry's kidney problems a catheter was needed to accurately measure his output, his incontinence had become an issue since he wasn't able to stand at all anymore, and his hands shook constantly making it nearly impossible to use a measuring urinal. Every day Henry had lost more and more of his ability to care for himself. He now needed to be fed, but he still wouldn't allow his food to pureed, and he refused anything soft or mashed. Regina yielded to all of his demands even when he was becoming more and more stubborn. Henry's mind slowly yet steadily went from complete clarity to sudden state of confusion. He called Regina Cora more than a few times, and each time she corrected him until it became too much for her to deal with the look of devastation on his face when he realized that his wife was dead. She would play along, calling him 'honey' the way her mother always did, and kissing the top of his bald head. Some afternoons he would insist she lay with him, and she would cave, laying on top of the comforter and resting her head on her father's shoulder. On those days his hallucinations didn't last long, once the smell of Regina's hair reach his nose he knew who she was, and he addressed her correctly. She still remained cuddled close to him, both of them appreciating the quiet comfort.

* * *

Robin still slept over even though Regina had told him it was no longer necessary. He insisted, saying he wanted to be close just in case she needed him, and that the mansion was much closer to the office than his apartment. Regina didn't argue with him. She did enjoy his company, especially since it seemed like Emma was keeping her distance. Emma had managed to find something to do everyday, most days she would go running for hours, and when she returned she would take a long shower, dress, and go to the kitchen and eat whatever was handy before retreating to Henry's room. Regina had let them alone most nights, but occasionally the need to be close to Emma caused her to interrupt whatever conversation that was going on between Emma and Henry. She wanted nothing more to sit across Emma's lap and cuddle in close to her, but she had no idea how her father would respond to that, and she also had no idea how Emma would feel about it since the recent distance that had developed between them. Regina would just lay on the bed next to her father, and listen to Henry tell stories about his childhood or about when Regina was little. It amazed her how much he remembered, and how easy he spoke, when he had once been so uncooperative and downright mean in the evening into the late hours of the night. He was calm in Emma's presence, and Regina was glad that she had that kind of effect on him, she knew the blonde had that same effect on her.

* * *

"Hola papá." Emma greeted when she entered Henry's room with his dinner tray in her hands. He just stared at her as she placed the tray on his table.

"No tengo hambre."

"Are we in a mood today?" Emma asked, taking her seat beside Henry's bed.

"Deberías cuidar a tu chica, no a mí." Henry told her. Emma paused to translate his words. "Cuidar, cuidar… to care. You want me to take care of my girl?" Emma gave him a curious look and he rolled his eyes.

"¡Tú y mi hija, idiotas!"

"Whoa there pops, what's going on?" Emma asked, taking his hand, and squeezing it.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Helping Regina take care of you, that's what I'm doing here." She answered and he sucked his teeth.

"¿Quién se ocupa de Regina?"

"What do you mean, 'who's taking care of Regina'? Regina is taking care of Regina."

"No, no." Henry shook his head. "Mientras Regina se ocupa viéndome morir, ¿quién está cuidando su corazón?"

Emma scrunched her face up. "Her heart? Is there something wrong with Regina's heart?" Emma asked, apprehensively.

Henry rolled his eyes, and shook his head. "No, no. Te necesita."

"It needs what?'

"Tu."

"Me? Papá, ¿de qué estás hablando?"

"Sácala de aquí. Salir a cenar. Ir a bailar. ¡Hacer algo!" Henry said, vociferously.

Emma's eyes widened with comprehension. "You want me to take your daughter on a date?"

"¡Sí! ¡Una cita!" Henry smiled, and nodded.

"Estas loco." Emma told him, and he frowned.

"¿Qué? ¿Mi hija no es lo suficientemente buena como para tomar una cita?"

"What? No! I mean, of course she's good enough. I just don't think she'll be interested. I don't think that's wise right now."

"Por qué no?"

"Are you serious, Pops? She'll think I'm fucking nuts." Emma said, and immediately covered her mouth with her hand. "Sorry Pops."

He shrugged it off. "Ella necesita salir. Ella necesita ser feliz. La haces feliz."

"You thinks so?" Emma asked. She was warming up to the idea of spending a little alone time with Regina, taking her out of the house for a little while, before her friend forgot what life was like outside of it. Emma had been trying to keep her distance so they both were able to focus on what was important, which was caring for Henry. Neither of them had any time for romance, besides that Emma suddenly become an imbecile, unable to form any coherent words in her friend's presence when they were alone.

"Si." Henry nodded, sure he had convinced Emma to take Regina out.

"What about you? We can't just leave you here alone."

Henry sighed, and rolled his eyes. "¿La enfermera no vive aquí también?"

"The nurse? ." Emma paused to mull it over. "You'll behave for her right?"

Henry narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "I'm serious, Pops. No giving her a hard time."

"Bien."

"Bueno, pero tienes que comer algo de tu cena." Emma said, lifting the cover off his plate, and picking up a fork.

"Bien." He responded, and she smiled, stabbed a piece of broccoli and fed it to him.

* * *

"Those are lovely." Regina said, after entering the kitchen and finding Robin arranging flowers in a vase.

"They're for you." He said, bringing the flowers over to her. "I remembered how you love the smell of roses." He said, holding the flowers just below her nose.

"I do." she said, and smelled the flowers. "They're wonderful, but why are you buying me flowers? You do realize I have several rose bushes on the property."

"Yes, I did notice, but I didn't think it would be appropriate to cut you a bouquet of roses from your own bush in hopes of taking you out for the evening."

"Excuse me?" Regina asked, astonished.

"I want to take you out to dinner."

"Robin, I don't know…"

"Listen, Regina you've been stuck in this house months. You're going to go stir crazy if you don't get out of here for a while. It's just a couple of hours, your father is in good hands. He's safe here with Emma, isn't he?"

"Of course he is."

"Alright then, allow me to take you out to dinner."

"I don't know."

"I can sense your apprehension, I still standby my initial reason for being here. I'm not trying to sweep you off your feet. I just want to take you out for awhile, give you a small break from all this heartache, even if it's just for a couple hours." Robin put the vase on the counter, and took Regina's hands. "You'll be fine. Let me take you to dinner." Regina looked into Robin's earnest blue eyes. He rouse both his eyebrows, wrinkling his forehead, and pouted his lips. He looked like a sad puppy. Regina chuckled.

"Okay, okay." She said, and he kissed her cheek.

"Good, go get ready. See you in a half hour." She stared vacantly at him. "I meant an hour?"

She smiled, nodded her head, and exited the kitchen.

* * *

Emma stood in front of Regina's bedroom door, her hand balled into a fist, ready to knock, if she could just unfreeze herself. She knew Regina was in there, she heard her moving around. She had been standing outside her door, listening in, feeling like a creep, trying to muster up the courage to knock. She sighed, dropped her hand, and turned to walk back down the hall. She figured she would just wait until Regina came out, so it wouldn't look like Emma was seeking her out to ask her to go on a date. She would just casually ask her if she wanted to go get Chinese or something, instead of cooking.

Regina's bedroom door opened and she stepped out. She spotted Emma retreating down the hall. "Emma?" Regina called, and the blonde turned on her heels.

"Yes? Jesus… Christ." Emma said, her eyes bugging completely out her head at the sight of Regina in a sleeveless black evening gown, the solid black material stopped mid thigh, the lace ended just above her knees. She was wearing beige, opened toed 4 inch heels, her hair was straightened, and laid flat on her back and shoulders. Her makeup was light, the shade of lipstick she wore was a shade or two darker than her complexion.

Regina blushed at Emma's reaction. She liked the way Emma's eyes took her in.

"You look… you look…" Emma stuttered.

"That good huh?" Regina smirked. Emma blushed, and looked away to compose herself. She cleared her throat. "You look nice."

"Thank you. It's not too much, is it?"

"Too much for what?"

"I'm going out to dinner with Robin." Regina said, and immediately noticed the change in Emma's face. "I mean, if that's okay. I'm not trying to abandon you and leave you with daddy. He just suggested we get out for a bit. I don't know. It's crazy right? I shouldn't be going anywhere-"

"No." Emma said, and Regina froze. Emma stepped in front of her. "No, you should go. You deserve a night out. It's not good for you to be confined to this house all the time. You should go out and have a good time."

"Are you sure you're okay with this? I can-"

"It's fine, Regina. Go, have a good time. I want you to. I'll be fine, and I have here to help if I need it. We'll be fine."

"Okay," Regina nodded. She stepped away from Emma and headed towards the stairs. She paused before descending down, and turned her head to look at Emma, who had not moved an inch from where Regina had left her. "We'll only be a couple of hours."

Emma nodded, but made no attempt to look at Regina.

* * *

Regina tried not to think about Emma being there instead of Robin. She was trying not to think about the faces Emma would make when she would attempt to read the menu. Regina would have definitely been ordering for the both of them. She wondered how far into the meal Emma would have gotten before she spilled something down the front of her. Regina noticed from past incidents that Emma never did well with anything with sauce on it, ketchup and barbeque sauce included.

"Thinking about your dad?" Robin asked, when he noticed Regina stopped paying attention to him.

"Hmm?"

"You're distracted."

"Oh, sorry. I guess I have a lot on my mind."

"Have you thought about what you will do afterwards?" Robin asked, and Regina gave him an inquisitive look. He cleared his throat. "You know, when he… After the fu… Will you go back to New York?"

"Oh." Regina said, suddenly realizing what Robin was asking her. "Um, I don't know." She signed. "I mean, I was happy there, I suppose, but I do care a great deal about the firm. It's my legacy, and I couldn't just abandon it." Regina said, indeterminately.

"I know this may sound selfish of me, and maybe I am being selfish, but I really hope you will stay. I just feel like if you leave, I'll never see you again, and I don't know if I could live with that." Robin confessed. Regina had no idea how to respond to that so she just nodded. Robin glanced behind him, at the dance for, and then turned back to Regina who was finishing off her glass of wine like she was drinking water.

"Would you like to dance?" Robin asked, with hopeful eyes. She took a deep breath smiled, and nodded her head. He stood up, went behind her chair to pull it out, offering his hand as she stood up. He escorted her to the dance floor. She placed her hands on his shoulders, and he put his on her waist. He smiled at her and she returned the smile.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" Robin asked. Regina blushed and nodded. "At least three times tonight."

"Really? Three? You must really look extraordinary I don't think I've ever told anyone they looked beautiful three times in one night." He confessed, pulling her closer so she was pressed slightly against him. He put his lips to her ear, tickling her with his goatee.

"I wouldn't mind telling you how beautiful you are everyday for the rest of my life." Robin whispered into her ear. She leaned her head back to look at him. His eyes were sparkling, she could barely stand the intensity of his gaze. He pressed his forehead against hers. She wasn't sure if he would try to kiss her. She wasn't sure if she wanted him to or not. Just when she was about to move back, he placed a chaste kiss on her nose. They resumed dancing close, nearly cheek to cheek. "I won't pressure you Regina. Just know you hold all the cards, and whenever you're ready I'll be waiting for you." Robin told her. She took a moment to think about his words. She felt like she waited her whole life for someone to say those exact words to her, only she didn't expect it to be the man currently holding her in his arms. She had hoped it would have been Emma who said those words, promising her that she'll be there waiting to be everything Regina needed and everything she wanted.

* * *

Emma regretted going back into Henry's room, she regretted telling him about her epic fail when she tried to ask out his daughter, but mostly she regretted staying in there and listening to him call her an idiot and scolding her for her cowardness in Spanish. She felt if he was going to cuss her out he should at least do it in a language she understood completely. "Pops, give me a break will ya?" Emma said, crossing her right leg over her left and sliding down in the armchair. Henry scowled. "What did you want me to do? Robin asked her first."

"¡Asi que!"

"Pops… You wanted her to get out. He took her out. It's fine."

Henry shook his head. "No. Debería haber sido tú."

"¿Por qué?" Emma asked. She didn't get why it was so important for her to be the one to take Regina out.

"Porque la amas."

"Who doesn't love Regina?" Emma said, sarcastically.

Henry shook his head. "Estoy cansado. Quiero ir. Necesito saber que alguien digno se hará cargo de ella."

"¿Qué es digno?"

"¿Quién es digno? Tu eres digno."

"I am digno? What does that mean?" Emma asked.

Henry sighed, and shook his head. He looked at Emma, lifting his shaky hand as best as he could. She quickly took it. "Usted y Regina están destinados a ser. Prométeme que siempre cuidarás de ella."

"Pops…"

"Prometeme." Henry pleaded.

"I promise. I'll take care of her."

"Bueno. Voy a dormir ahora. Vas a ella esta noche." Henry said, letting go of Emma's hand, turning away, and closing his eyes.

"Tonight?"

"Sí esta noche."

* * *

Regina wasn't surprised when Robin followed her inside the house. She expected him to come in and retire to the guest room like he had done the night before. What she didn't expect was his lips crashing into hers the moment she turned around after closing and locking the door. It was a hungry kiss, and when she didn't return it he moved his lips from hers, but pressed his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry. I should've caught you off guard like that. It was selfish of me. It was torture wanting to kiss you all evening. It's torture every single moment I'm with you that I can't be close to you or touch you in some way. I thought I would explode tonight if I didn't kiss you. Forgive me, please. I don't want you to think badly of me."

"I don't think badly of you."

"No?"

"No…" She said, and he kissed her forehead.

"And now do you?" He asked, and she shook her head. He kissed her cheek. "How about now?"

"No…" She answered and he kissed her other cheek.

"And now?"

"Do you want me to think badly of you Mr. Locksley?"

"No…" He said, his lips lingering near hers. She could feel his warm breath on her mouth. He stared into her eyes, waiting for her to step back. He placed his hands on her waist and when she didn't pull away he closed his eyes and kissed her. She returned the kiss this time, moving her lips against his. They stood there, her arms folded over his shoulders, their bodies pressed against each other. He licked her bottom lip requesting entrance. She moved away, and shook her head.

"Too much?" Robin asked. Regina pulled her lips inside her mouth, and nodded avoiding eye contact. "I'm sorry. We can go slower if you want."

"No, I'm not sure I want to do any of this. Robin, I really like you. You've been so great to me, and daddy-"

"Regina, please don't shut me down. Look, I'll back off. Just don't say what I think you're going to say." Regina stood there wringing her hands, and looking down at the floor.

"Okay."

Robin took a deep breath. "Okay. I think I'm going to go home tonight, but call me if you need me. I'll come right back. " She nodded but didn't look at him. "I'll call to check in on you in the morning."

"Okay." She turned, unlocked and opened the door for him.

"Good night, Regina"

"Good night, Robin."

* * *

Emma was itching for a bottle of whiskey, a bottle of bleach, so she could get drunk and murder some more of Regina's plants. She had been waiting at the top of the stairs when Regina and Robin came in. She tiptoed down to the second landing, and peeked down the stairs. The sight of the first kiss caused her to clench her jaw, and balled her fist, but the second had tears streaming down her face. She nearly collapsed on the second landing. She quietly ascended the stairs to her room. She had to fight the urge to flee. She had to remind herself that it wasn't all about Regina, and her feelings for her. She was there for Henry, and there to be the friend Regina needed her to be, to be strong when Regina couldn't find the strength inside her anymore. She would be there to hold Regina when she fell apart. Emma wasn't sure if Regina needed her anymore, but she made a promise to Henry to take care of her, and she didn't plan on ever breaking that promise. They didn't have to be together romantically for her to fulfill her promise, so if Regina wanted to be with Robin, she wouldn't stop her. She would support her because that is what good friends do. She still however, wanted to poison every one of the plants in the house.

* * *

It was 8 in the morning when Mrs. Peters knocked on Regina's bedroom door, Regina was still in bed, which was surprising. When Regina didn't answer, took it upon herself to open the door and go inside.

" Miss. Mills." She said, softly, but got no answer. She walked closer to the bed. " Miss. Mills." She still did not respond. "Regina!" Mrs. Peters shouted, and Regina nearly jumped out her skin. "What is it? What happened?" Regina asked, alarmed. She regarded the nurse after standing to her feet. The look on face had Regina plopping back down on the bed. "No…" The tears started to weld up in Regina's eyes.

"No, no… He's not… He's still with us." informed her. Regina sighed with relief. "What's with the devastated look?"

"I'm sor…" She stopped herself. " He's breathing, but he's not responding. I had to start an IV for fluids, because his blood pressure is low, and his output doesn't look good. He hasn't been drinking or eating anything, and I think he's incapable of swallowing, which means I have to administer his meds through his IV." She took a deep breath. "When I turned him this morning…" She paused for a moment. "His tumor has increased in size. It's nearly the size of a golf ball." Regina tried to swallow the knot in her throat so she could speak. She rubbed her neck, pinching herself right under her chin. "Um…" Regina started, her voice shaking. She took a deep breath to try to force back the impending tears. "So… um …" The question kept catching in Regina's throat and she just couldn't get it out. sensed her trepidation. "His oxygen level is in the low 90s, which is not bad considering. I can put an oxygen mask on him with your permission. It will keep his levels up for a while, but as his breathing becomes more and more shallow…"

Regina nodded, understanding. "How long, do you think?"

"I can't be a hundred percent sure, to be honest , Regina, I'm surprised he's held on this long, and with the majority of his senses. Usually patients in his condition succumb to confusion much sooner. They are in excruciating pain, and managing the pain with morphine is what usually ends their life. Your father has taken far less medication than has been prescribed for his pain."

"He's not real big on medication."

"I've noticed. You've done good, Regina. You've really done the very best you could possibly do. I've seen so many patients whose family members just move them to hospice, and wait for the phone call. Bringing him home, and taking care of him yourself, that's amazing Regina." She placed a hand on Regina's shoulder.

"I couldn't have done it without you. Really, I am eternally grateful." Regina said, genuinely.

"I've dealt with much worse, and I really thought for a moment that he would completely lose it, and it would all be over, but then came, and I don't know. The change in him was amazing. He stopped fighting me so much, and even though I didn't understand a word he was saying, there was a kindness in his eyes. She really made an impression on him. He never wanted to eat for me, but when fed him, he ate." Regina smiled, and nodded her head.

"I think he likes her more than me." Regina said, frivolously.

"You may be right." Regina looked up, and the nurse smiled and winked at her.

* * *

Emma broke down and called Mary Margaret when she walked in to see the nurse putting an oxygen mask on an unconscious Henry. After the nurse had given her a full report she left the room, she couldn't take it. She went downstairs, sat at the island in the kitchen, folded her arms on the counter, and laid her head down. She stayed like that for fifteen minutes, allowing the tears to stream down her face, before pulling out her cell phone, and calling Mary Margaret.

"Hello?"

"Hey, M's"

"Oh my god, did it happen? I just spoke to Regina yesterday…"

"No, no. He hasn't… He's still hanging in there." Emma said, trying her best to steady her voice. "It won't be long though. I know I shouldn't be asking you, I've been a real dick to you…"

"I'll be there."

"What? Really?" Emma asked, nonplussed.

"Of course. I wanted to be there, Emma. Regina is just so stubborn. I was relieved to find out you actually came to your senses. Regina has told me how good you've been with Henry. She is really glad you came." Mary Margaret said. Emma didn't respond. "Em?"

"Um, yeah I kinda got attached. I knew he was going to pass, but I can honestly say I am not ready for that to happen. Like, I fucking forbid it M's."

"I don't think it works that way, Emma."

"Yeah, I know. I just, this really sucks."

"I know. I'll try to get the next flight-"

"No, take a couple of days and settle things. I haven't spoken to Regina yet, so I don't know how she'll feel about me inviting you up. I'm sure it won't be a big deal, but just in case I would like to talk to her first."

"Okay."

"I'll call you, later."

"Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Things are still not right with you two is it?"

"I'm not sure what I wanted was the right thing. Things are how they should be, and I have to learn to be okay with that. It was enough before, it will be enough again."

* * *

"How's Pops?" Emma asked, peeking in Henry's room, where Regina was sitting on the bed, holding her father's hand.

"He opened his eyes for a bit and squeezed my hand." Regina said, her eyes not leaving her father. Emma stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. She walked over and took her seat in the armchair. "I'm not ready, Emma. I'm not ready to let him go."

"I know, me either." Emma said. Regina turned and looked at Emma.

"Now you see why it has always been so hard for me to say no to this man."

Emma nodded her head. "I'm sorry, Emma. I never considered how hard this would be for you too."

"I called Mary Margaret. I want her to come up. We could use her help. We need an impartial presence."

"Okay."

"Come here." Emma opened her arms, and Regina slid from the bed to Emma's lap. Emma wrapped her arms around her. Regina closed her eyes and snuggled in, balling herself up, and tucking her head under Emma's chin.

* * *

Regina hadn't left Henry's room in two days, not even when Mary Margaret arrived with David, Ruby, and August. Emma did nothing to discourage the behavior, she too found it difficult to leave Henry's side, but things needed to be done, and it was clear that Regina wasn't going to be able to do them. Emma hadn't wanted to do any of it either so she gave Mary Margaret a list, and put her in contact with George Gracen, Henry's best friend, and partner at the law firm. He would help her make the necessary arrangements; making sure everything was in order, and on standby for when the inevitable occurred.

* * *

Everyone was out of the house with tasks to complete, Mary Margaret had even given Robin something to do, which left Emma and Regina alone with Henry. They hadn't said much to each other, Regina had taken to sitting up in her father's bed, watching his chest move up and down, and wiping the sweat from his brow. Emma sat in her chair, watching them both, and chewing her nails. Henry had only opened his eyes a few times, he would glance around, spot the two women and close his eyes again. They both tried addressing him with no luck, he hadn't spoken since his last discussion with Emma, and that was days ago.

Mrs. Peters knocked on the door, opened it, and peeked in. She regarded the two women in the same position she had left them in earlier. Emma turned, when she heard the door open. The nurse waved her over. Emma stood up and walked over. "You have a visitor . I buzzed him, and asked him to wait at the door. If you don't wish to see anyone today then I will request that he phone you later." Mrs. Peters whispered.

"Who is it?"

"A Mr. Jones." She answered.

"Killian." Emma whispered. She looked back to at Regina, who hadn't noticed either one of them. "Stay with her. Something happens, anything at all, call my cell, and yell for me."

The nurse nodded, and walked over to take the seat beside the bed. Emma looked back once more before leaving. She left the door open. She ran down the stairs, and flung the door open. Behind it stood Killian in a black v-neck t-shirt, light blue jeans, and steel-toed cowboy boots. He was rubbing the back of his neck, nervously. He dropped his arm once his eyes met Emma's.

"Killian."Emma said, softly.

"I know what you're thinking. I've been trying to keep my distance. David humored me for awhile by keeping me posted when I called to see how you were doing. When I found out they all came over here, I just couldn't stay away. Not really knowing how you were for myself, seeing you… It was killing me. So here I am. To make sure you're okay. If you want me to leave, I'll go-" Killian said, his sentenced interrupted when Emma threw herself into his arms. She hugged him tight, and he returned the embrace with gusto. Emma wasn't sure why she was so happy to see Killian, but it suddenly felt like something she needed. He suddenly felt like something she needed; especially when his arms closed around her body, for a moment the embrace seemed to absorb all her pain, and she relaxed in his arms.

"I take it you're happy to see me, love?" He said, kissing her on top of her head.

"You have no idea." She replied. She squeezed him, and released him from the embrace. She smiled up at him, her eyes pooled with unshed tears. He placed his hand on her left cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned in his touch, a tear escaped, and wiped it with his thumb. He took a deep breath. "You hanging in there, love?"

She nodded, "barely." She answered.

"And Regina?" He asked. Emma opened her eyes, and saw nothing but sincere concern in his ocean blue eyes. She reached for the hand that held her cheek, bring it down to hold. "She's a bigger mess than I am. I suppose that's normal. I've never lost anyone so important to me, not like this. I feel like I'm running on autopilot most of the day." Emma escorted him inside closing the door behind them. "Regina is like that too. Neither one of us has really left his side since he stopped responding to us. He drifts in and out. He hasn't spoken, it was just so sudden. I mean, since I've been here the man has done nothing but talk, even before I got here he was just as vocal, now nothing. Not a single sound."

"So… you two have been just sitting around him waiting for him to die?" Killian asked, and Emma frowned. "It does sound like it, doesn't it?" Emma sighed. "I just wish he would wake up and talk to us."

"And if he does? What will you do then? Not watch as much? Or watch him more? Your last memory of this man, can not be watching him drift away. You need to do something. Something big, don't wait until this man is gone to celebrate his life. You want him to wake up? Give him something to wake up to, and stay awake for."

* * *

Emma opened the door to Henry's room, stepping inside, Killian following, his hand still in Emma's. The nurse rouse from her seat. She glanced quickly down at the couple's interlocked hands. Emma missed the brief change in the nurse's expression.

"This is Henry's nurse, Mrs. Peters. This is my friend Killian Jones." Emma said, and Regina's head whipped over to view them. She too noticed Emma's hand holding Killian's, but unlike the nurse, Regina continued to stare in wonder at this peculiar sign of affection between the two. "It's nice to meet you, ." He said, shaking the older woman's hand. "It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Jones. I should, get a start on dinner. Will you be staying for dinner, ?"

"You know that's not necessary, Mary Margaret has been taking care of cooking these past few days."

"Yes, put I agreed to prep for her while she was out running errands."

"Okay, and yes he'll be staying for dinner." Emma said. Killian smiled at her, and squeezed her hand.

"Very well. Excuse me." They stepped aside, and let her pass.

Killian looked over at Regina who was still having trouble pulling her eyes away from their interlocked hands. "Regina?" Killian called, and she looked up at him. He gave her a soft smile. Emma released his hand so that he could properly greet Regina. He looked back at her, the look in his eyes told her he already missed holding her hand. He walked over to the bed. He placed a gentle hand on Regina's shoulder. He wasn't sure what to say to her, he only knew what he didn't want to say, what he didn't want to ask, because he already knew the answers. "Whatever you need, I'm here. It could be as little as a glass of water or a kleenex or as big as robbing a bank or something detrimental to my freedom and I will be on it asap." He said, and that earned him a smile, and she patted the hand on her shoulder.

Emma's phone rang in her pocket, she took it out, and answered it. "Yes, M's?"

"I gave the tailor the new measurements, the suit comes in three colors. I called to ask George, but he's in court. Should I just wait?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Um…"

"What is it?" Regina asked. Emma didn't really want to ask Regina, but she didn't know anyone else that could answer that question.

"It's M's. She's at the tailors. The suit comes in three different colors. She doesn't know which color to choose."

"Azul." Henry answered. All eyes suddenly fixed on Henry.

"Daddy?"

"Tu madre me quiere en azul."

"Pops, says blue." Emma told Mary Margaret.

"He's awake?!"

"Yeah." Emma beamed, once she noticed Henry had not closed his eyes again. Instead he laid there and stared at Killian.

"That's great. This is my last errand. I'll be there soon."

"Okay, later." Emma hung up the phone, and walked over to Henry. She looked down at Henry. "Hey Pops, you're awake."

"¿Quien es este?" He asked, not taking his eyes off Killian.

"This Killian Jones, daddy. He's the director I told you about. The one that casted Emma in her first play."

He continued to eyeball Killian. "¿Por qué él está aquí?"

"He's a friend, daddy."

"¿No es un novio?" He asked, and this time his eyes moved to Regina.

"No!" Regina and Emma answered in unison.

"Bueno."

Killian looked back and forth between the two women. "Was there an introduction in there somewhere? I think I missed it." Killian said.

"Sorry, Killian this is my father, Henry Mills."

"Mr. Mills." Killian nodded, not sure what to say. A 'nice to meet you, sir' didn't seem appropriate under the circumstances. Emma noticed the protective look on Henry's face. She grinned down at him, and kissed his forehead. She put her lips to his ear,

"Heel, papa bear. Él es inofensivo." Emma whispered. She took Henry's hand and squeezed it, and his thumb stroked the back of her hand. Emma glanced at Killian, who was staring attentively at her. She blushed slightly, and took a deep breath. She looked back down at Henry. "I'm really glad you're awake. I wouldn't want you to miss the trip."

"What trip?' Regina asked, dubiously.

"The trip to the beach." Emma explained.

"Emma…" Regina warned, but Emma ignored her.

"You up for it, Pops?"

"¡Vamonos!" He replied, with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

* * *

It took a lot of convincing from both Emma and Killian to get Regina to yield to idea of taking Henry to the beach. Promises had to be made, and a few death threats were thrown into the mix just so both Emma and Killian understood how serious Regina was that everything go smoothly. Mary Margaret, Ruby and Mrs. Peters quickly prepared and packed a large picnic dinner consisting of various finger food, and things that traveled well without needing much care. Robin and worked together to dress Henry, and make sure he was comfortable before rolling him onto a large comforter that they used as a makeshift stretcher. The men carefully carried him downstairs and positioned him in the backseat of the van Mary Margaret had rented for the duration of their stay. His head rested on Regina's lap, and a soft blanket covered his body. Henry stayed awake through the whole process, but didn't say much. Mary Margaret drove the van, Emma sat in the passenger seat. The food was loaded in the back, and the remainder of the group rode with Killian with the exception of Robin and Mrs. Peters, who followed in Robin's BMW.

* * *

Once they arrived at the beach, they unloaded the van set up the lounge chairs, and umbrellas. Using the makeshift stretcher, the men lifted Henry out of the van, slowly, and gently laid him a heavily padded lounge chair. Regina placed a pillow behind his head, and switched his oxygen mask to a nasal cannula. She kept fussing with his blanket and asking if he was comfortable. Henry mustered up the strength to swat at her.

"Estoy bien." Henry told her.

"Gina, it's okay." Emma said. "You're good, right Pops?" Emma addressed Henry, and he gave her a thumbs up. She smiled down at him. "So what do you want to do first? Swim?" Emma asked him.

Henry chuckled a little, "tendré un funeral en el mar."

"Ha!" Emma snorted at Henry's joke.

"That is so not funny." Regina said, scowling at the two of them.

"¡Estar atento! ¡Natación del hombre muerto!" Henry shouted as best as he could.

"Daddy!" Regina screeched. Emma covered her mouth, and tried not to laugh.

Mary Margaret walked over to them. "Um, my Spanish is a little rusty, but did Mr. Mills just yell 'look out, dead man swimming'?"

"Yeah, he was just being funny." Emma answered.

"It's not funny!" Regina squealed, making both Emma and Mary Margaret wince, and plug their ears to try to rub out the pain.

"Aligerar." Henry said, and Emma laughed.

"Yeah, Gi-na lighten up."

"No swimming jokes, no more death jokes." Regina demanded.

"Bueno, Doodlebug." He said, and smiled at his daughter.

Killian brought over Emma's guitar. "Here Swan, I designate you, the entertainment." She took the guitar. "Any requests, Pops?"

"Los chicos de la playa." He answered. Emma paused to think.

"Boys, Regina?"

"Beach Boys, Emma." Regina told her.

"Really, Pops?" Emma asked, and he smiled and nodded his head. "Any particular song?"

Henry shrugged, and pointed at Emma. "Okay, I'll choose. I'm going to need back up. August, Killian, I know you both can sing. David and M's you're on beat. Regina?" They all looked at Regina, who raised an eyebrow, suspiciously. "You just sit there and look pretty, like you do." Emma said, pointing to the lounge chair next to Henry. Regina rolled her eyes. Robin moved his chair to sit next to Regina. "Um, Robin would you mind terribly starting a campfire? You do know how., don't you?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, sure." He moved from his seat, walking away from the group. Regina covered her mouth to hide her smirk.

"Okay, guys. 'God Only Knows.' Ready? 1, 2, 3, 4"

* * *

Emma played a total of three Beach Boy songs, two songs from the Beatles, and The Monkeys per request, and her personal rendition of Bill Withers 'Lovely Day.' Henry stayed awake through all of it. His eyes sparkled with pure joy and he even managed to clap a few times, and yell out a few weak bravos. The group took breaks between songs to eat and drink. Killian had pulled Emma into a warm embrace several times, nuzzling her neck, making her laugh, and squirm away. The fireball rising, and swirling in Regina's lower abdomen after watching Emma, and listening to her sing, hardened into a rock as she watched Emma and Killian interact with each other. Emma flopped down in the sand in front of Henry and demanded he tell the story of how he proposed to Regina's mother. The same mirth filled his eyes that she had seen every time he told the story. The group gathered around, sitting in chairs, and in the sand. Killian had sat behind Emma, and wrapped his arms around her, and she leaned back into his embrace. The prominent vein on Regina's forehead throbbed as she gazed upon the two sitting in the sand. Robin had sat in the chair beside Regina. He was listening intently to Henry's story, Regina reached over and took his hand, and held it in her's. He glanced at their hands, smiling, and intertwining his fingers with her's, She turned attention back to Emma, who hadn't even looked her way. She sighed, and returned her gaze back to her father to listen to the story she had heard a million times.

* * *

"We should build that big sandcastle. There is enough of us to do it before it gets dark." Emma said.

"We don't have any shovels or buckets. We need buckets." Mary Margaret said, matter-of-factly.

"There!" Killian pointed to a family with kids playing in sand. He jogged over to the family. David looked all around the beach, and found a couple of abandoned sand shovels. Ruby spotted another family and approached them. They split up and went on a search for the equipment they needed to build their giant sandcastle. They all returned with buckets in various sizes, and enough shovels for everyone.

"Alright then, let's get to work." Regina said.

"August turn on some tunes." Emma requested. They started building a densely packed mountain of sand, keeping it moist by pouring buckets of water over it. Regina, August, and Mary Margaret were in charge of the detail work, using spoons, knifes and forks to etch in the details. Emma, Robin, and David were the muscle, piling sand, and fetching water, while Ruby and Killian did the initial building and shaping with Henry instructing.

Four hours of hard work, the sun just above the horizon, and the sandcastle was completed. The group stood back to admire their work. Emma thought the castle looked strangely familiar, wondering if it was Cinderella's castle or Sleeping Beauty's; both castles had cone roofs, and a moat with a bridge. Killian had made little flags out of napkins and straws and stuck them on the cone roofs. Emma looked at Henry who had a sleepy smile on his face. "What do you think, Pops?"

"Hermanos de Super Mario." He said, and chuckled. Emma narrowed her eyes at Henry, he did remember what she said about his castle. She started to suspect that Henry hadn't forgotten anything at all. Emma scrunched her face up, and looked back at the castle. It didn't look like the same castle she had showed Henry on her phone. She took another long look at the castle. She smacked her own forehead when she realized what he was seeing. She forgot she showed Henry the game when she was trying to explain who Super Mario was. "Well, fuck."

"Emma!" Regina scolded, and Emma rolled her eyes at her.

"Why does this castle look strangely familiar?" David asked, rubbing his chin and eyeing the castle.

"It's Princess Peach's castle from Super Mario Brothers." Emma told them. Ruby and August busted out laughing. "Oh shit, you're right. How did that even happen?" David asked. Emma looked at Regina and Mary Margaret.

"What? I was just doing what daddy told me."

Emma looked at Henry, and smiled, cunningly. "You did this on purpose, didn't you? You made us build a giant 6 feet tall rendition of Princess Peach's castle."

He shrugged, "Es mi castillo."

"Sure, Pops. You are official crowned King of this sandcastle." Emma said, kissing the top of Henry's bald head. Regina took out her phone, and took a picture of the castle.

"Let's take a real picture now." Ruby said, pulling her camera out her bag.

"Here, I'll take the picture." Mrs. Peters said, "you all stand around it."

The group gathered around the sandcastle, coupling up, and posing. Mrs. Peters snapped the shot.

"Okay, let's move daddy and get him in the next one." Regina said, and the boys hoisted Henry's lounge chair up, and carried it, placing it in front of the sandcastle. They all squatted down in front to make sure they didn't block the castle. The nurse took the picture. "Got it."

The men attempted to move Henry again. "Espere." Henry said, and the men stood back up. "What is it, daddy?" Regina asked.

"Una más, contigo y Emma." Henry requested. Emma and Regina regarded each other.

"Okay, Pops." They two women got on either side of him and knelt down, both of them taking one of Henry's hands. He brought their hands together, so Emma's held Regina's and his hand rested on top of theirs, keeping them together. The two women looked down at the hands for a moment, then looked at each other. Mrs. Peters snapped the shot. They both turned and looked at her. "We weren't ready." Regina said.

"Sorry, I thought you were ready. You looked ready." She said, enigmatically.

They posed cheek to cheek with Henry and smiled. The nurse snapped the shot.

"One more." Regina said, placing a kiss on her father's cheek, Emma following suit. The picture was taken. They went to move, but Henry held their hands together, and gave them both a meaningful look. He turned his gaze to Emma, and she nodded her understanding. "Promesa." She told him.

* * *

Once they returned home, Henry was immediately settled into bed. Mrs. Peters attended to his personal needs with the assistance of Robin. They made quick work out of undressing him, cleaning him, and redressing him. For the first time since had started, Henry actually thanked her. He thanked her in Spanish, which the nurse understood. She told him he was very welcome and squeezed his hand. She asked him if he needed anything for pain like she did every night, this time Henry nodded. suspected he would need something, he had been jostled around a lot. She injected some morphine through his IV line. He thanked her again. She nodded, picked up her chart writing down the dose of morphine she gave him. She noticed his output had stopped completely in the past few hours. She had hung two TPN bags during the course of the day. His output had been very little to nothing. She was sure he had lost the use of his kidneys, but she was perplexed how he was not suffering from any of the mental symptoms of kidney failure, even some of the physical symptoms didn't appear to be evident.

* * *

Mary Margaret, David, August, and Ruby all retired upstairs to the guest rooms after unpacking everything, and putting everything away. They left Emma and Killian downstairs alone. Regina had went upstairs when Robin went up to help with the personal care of her father. She had went to her room to shower and change into her pajamas. Emma stood in the foyer with Killian. He was holding both her hands, and gazing into her eyes. "It was a good day, Swan. You gave that man a good day." Killian told her.

"We all did." Emma corrected. "I'm… I'm glad you came. I don't know if all this would have happened if you didn't." He smiled at her. "It was a great day." She tugged him gently towards her and placed a lingering kiss on his cheek. She stepped back and looked into longing blue eyes. "Quit looking at me like that." Emma said.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, like that."

"Like I've missed you? Like I care for you? Like I love you?" He asked. Emma's eyes widened and her mouth fell open in complete shock. He couldn't help but chuckle at her facial expression. She resembled a confused puppy. "I see I've surprised you."

Emma didn't respond. "I know it's a lot to wrap your head around, especially now with all this going on." He took a deep breath. "I should go. I'm staying in town. I didn't want to be too far away just in case I was needed. I don't really have any expectations." He shook his head. "Okay, that's not true. I do. I have a lot of expectations. I don't think I can help it really."

"Killian…"

"It's okay, love. When you're ready, I'll be waiting." He told her, and place a chaste kiss on her cheek. "Call if you need anything." He gave her hands one last squeeze, and let them go. He left closing the door behind him, she stood there for a moment and just stared at the closed door.

* * *

Emma wasn't surprised to see Regina curled up on the bed next to her father. She moved over to the side of the bed to find them both fast asleep. She reached down and moved the hair in front of Regina's face, and tucked it behind her ear. She stared down at her and sighed. She looked at the chair that had been deemed 'her chair' for the duration of her stay, then back at Regina and Henry. She bent down, and slid Regina closer to Henry, and took the spot behind her. Emma knew this move wouldn't be possibly if Henry hadn't fought them both so hard about not sleeping in a hospital bed like the doctor suggested. They both had long since stopped trying to convince him. It was the bed he had shared with his wife, different mattress and box-spring, but the same bed he had shared with her nearly 20 years ago. Emma spooned Regina, draping a hand over her waist. Emma felt Regina push back into the curve of her body. She smiled, and closed her eyes just in time to be too late to see Henry reach up, and pull his oxygen away from his face.

* * *

During the night Henry broke out in a deep sweat, his entire body shaking. He was grateful that Regina had turned and settled in closer to Emma otherwise she would surely feel him shaking. He had had is oxygen off too long for it to do any good to ease his shallow breathing. He felt the fear form and climb up from the pit of his stomach. Tears sprang from his eyes, he ground his death to keep from crying out. It was happening, it was time. A golden light appeared gaining Henry's attention, pulling him from his fear. 'Cora.' He thought, he hadn't the strength to speak.

"Hello, honey." She said. He wanted to reach out, to hold her, but he couldn't move; his effort only exhausted him further. He gazed upon her; she looked exactly how he remembered her. Her beautiful brown hair laid in waves on her shoulders, her skin glowed like she'd been in the sun all day. Her whole body glowed and sparkled.

"Don't fight it, my darling. Relax into it." She told him. He watched her move closer, and lay directly top of him. He felt the weight of her body heavy on top of his frail form, making it even more difficult to breathe. He could do nothing to move, or to touch her. Her head rested on his chest, she reached her hand up to turn his head to the left, so he could see what she was seeing. "She is wonderful. They are both wonderful. Come, honey. Come home with me."

* * *

Emma woke up to find, Regina completely wrapped around her, her head on Emma's chest, her right arm wrapped tightly around Emma's middle, and a thigh crossing her hip, a knee resting on the top of her pelvis. Emma made an attempt to move her when she happened to glance over and see Henry. His head was turned towards them and eyes slightly open. "Pops?" Emma whispered. She reached over and touched his chest, there was no movement. In a panic, she grabbed his left wrist to try to find a pulse, he was cool, and there was no pulse. Tears pooled in her eyes, she released his wrist. "Pops…" She whimpered. Regina stirred in her sleep. Emma quickly reached over, closed Henry's eyes, and turned his head. "Gina." Emma barely croaked out. The tone in Emma's voice startled Regina out the most comfortable sleep she had in months. She tilted up to see wet green eyes, tears pouring down the sides of Emma's face and into her ears. Emma saw Regina's eyes widen with realization. She lifted herself off of Emma and turned to her father. "Oh no… daddy…" She crawled over to Henry and cradled his head to her chest as she sobbed uncontrollably. Emma was having a hard time pulling herself together so she could be there for Regina. She was already there, she had not left here alone to wake up to her father dead in the bed beside her. Emma's heart, her whole body felt like she'd been hit by a car. This was a pain she had never thought she'd feel and no other pain she suffered in the past could trump it. Emma mustered up the strength to sit up, she moved closer to Regina and wrapped her arms around her, both of them mourned their loss together.

* * *

Regina thought the hardest part of the day was going to be getting out of the bed. It had to be, everything else seemed so simple; showering, dressing, doing her hair, putting on makeup, all of it seemed so easy to do when she thought about it, but getting out of bed seemed impossible. She had never felt so heavy; it was like her body was made out of lead. It actually took more effort than usual to breath in and out. She supposed this was how a person was suppose to feel when they lost the only parent they had left. Waking up to her father dead next to her, and knowing both her parents had died in her presence made her feel cursed. It wasn't just the fact that she had lost both her parents nearly the same way, but that illness had took both of them, just like it took every single member of her family on both sides. No one ever lived long enough to die of old age. She was all that was left besides a few distant cousins that she didn't even know. She had no more family left. A knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts. When she didn't answer the door opened, and Emma peeked inside. "Hey."

"Is she awake?" Mary Margaret asked from the other side the door.

"Who cares? She needs to get up anyway, it's late. Will you two bitches move." Ruby said, shoving them both threw the door. Regina hadn't moved or said a word. The three of them approached the bed.

"It's time to get ready. The car will be here in a little over an hour." Mary Margaret told her. When Regina didn't respond, Ruby took it upon herself to lay directly on top of Regina. Emma and Mary Margaret looked at Ruby like she was crazy.

"Rubes, please. Today is not the day to be yourself." Mary Margaret said, flustered.

"If she's gonna stay in bed, then she'll just have to deal with me laying on top of her."

"Ruby," Emma warned.

"I don't know how you feel about it, Reg, but I'm feeling comfortable as fuck right now. You two are totally missing out." Ruby wiggled a little to get more comfortable and sighed with pleasure. Emma scrunched her face up, and just when she was going to pull Ruby off Regina and onto the floor, Mary Margaret piled on top of Ruby.

"M's!"

"What? I was getting kind of jealous."

"You guys are squishing her."

"She doesn't seem to mind. Come on, Emma. You can be the sesame seed bun in the Ruby with Mary Margaret sandwich." Ruby wiggled her eyebrows, and grinned at Emma.

"You two are idiots."

"Yeah, well so are you, so why aren't you topping this sandwich?" Mary Margaret asked.

Emma sighed, and climbed on top of Mary Margaret. "This is dumb."

"Pay her no mind, she's just mad because she rather be the meat instead of the bun." Mary Margaret stated, and Emma pinched her. "Ow! Bitch."

"This is fun, we should do this every morning." Ruby said. "You hanging in there Reg?"

"Will you bitches please get off of me." Regina grunted out. Ruby laying on top of her hadn't been a big deal, when Mary Margaret joined she started to feel a little constricted, adding Emma to the mix was definitely cutting off the oxygen to her brain.

Emma rolled to the other side of the bed, Mary Margaret got off of Ruby, and Ruby got off of Regina.

"I don't appreciate you coping a feel." Regina said, looking at Ruby.

Ruby feigned shock, "who me?"

"Pretty sure that was your hand on my ass."

Emma glared at Ruby. The younger brunette grinned, sheepishly. "My bad."

* * *

Regina was supposed to write an eulogy, but she passed the responsibility over to George. She agreed to speak, it was to be expected, she being his only child. It was a closed casket funeral, Regina couldn't stand to see her father lying there motionless, cold, still looking like the man that cancer destroyed. She had convinced herself that the body in the casket no longer belonged to her father, it had been his vessel in life, in death what made Henry Mills, Henry Mills had moved on. The funeral, the burial were all just formalities. She didn't want anyone's last memory of her father to be his lifeless body lying in a casket.

Regina had no part in arranging the funeral, but it was everything she expected it to be. The church had been beautifully decorated with white lilies, the standing reef was huge, white carnations, white mums, and snapdragons framing a large photograph of Henry Mills in a dark gray suit, standing in front of Mills, Mills & Gracen Attorneys At Law. The photo had been taken a few years ago when her father had still looked reasonable healthy. The casket was silver, the same her mother's had been. The casket spray was similar too, blue hydrangea and delphinium, classic white roses, and white oriental lilies in gladioli form. The pews were lined with her her father's colleagues, former clients, their families, members of the church, and their families,and some people Regina had never met. She could only recognize less than a dozen people by name, but there had to have been at least 300 people in attendance.

Regina sat in the very front pew on the left side, Robin on her right, Emma on her left, Mary Margaret next to Emma followed by David, Ruby, August, Mrs. Peters, and Killian.

George Gracen along with his family, and colleagues from the firm sat at the front pew on the right.

Regina hadn't noticed her own shaking until Robin put his arm around her and held her tight, Emma had slide her hand into hers, and squeezed it. Regina looked at Emma, but she was staring straight at George Gracen who was giving the eulogy. Regina had faded in and out when the minister had been speaking, her mind wondering to memories of what her father had been like before her mother had died. She looked over and tried to focus on what George was saying, but his voice sounded fuzzy to her, and for a second she thought she was on the verge of fainting. She squeezed Emma's hand and blinked a few time. She did not want to faint at her father's funeral. She also didn't want to draw any attention to herself. She took a deep breath in as quietly as she could , and let it out slowly. Her head began to ache, and her vision seemed unfocused. She rubbed her eyes, they were tear-less. Emma looked at her with concerned eyes. She turned and whispered something to Mary Margaret. Emma turned slightly towards Regina, the hand that had been holding Regina's slid behind her back, her fingers curled around Regina's waist pressing down firmly. Emma slid her left hand in Regina's left hand. She pressed her forehead against Regina's temple.

"Just keep breathing in and out real slow, focus only on your breathing. Don't think about anything else." Emma whispered, softly. Regina did as she was told, until Emma let go of her hand to retrieve the glass of water Mary Margaret held out to her. Emma placed the glass in Regina's hand, helping her hold it. "Drink, small sips." Both their hands brought the glass to Regina's lips and she took a sip, then another, until everything seemed to return to normal. She moved the glass to her right hand, and returned to holding Emma's hand with her left.

Several people stood at the podium at the front of the church and spoke about Henry Mills and how much he had meant to them. The most surprising presence had been Leroy. She hadn't seen him look so put together since she was a child. Emma had told her that she'd seen him, and that he had sobered up, and got back with his girlfriend. Regina didn't know how long that would last, Leroy had attempted to do just that while she was at Harvard, but only remained sober enough to keep his job for the duration of her stay at Harvard. Once she graduated, and left him, to go to school in California he had drunk himself into a state of delium, and was fired for showing up to work intoxicated and in his pajamas. Regina wanted so much to help him get his life together, even going as far as threatening to cut him off completely if he didn't sober up. He had called her bluff several times, and she caved in every time. Her mother would never give up on him, so she couldn't either. She had got him the job at office she worked at when she lived in New York, and he maintained it, but continued to drink, promising never to show up to work drunk. He had kept his word, even after she left to go back to California. Regina had never heard Leroy tell the story about how her parents had helped him when he lost his family. She never knew the details and the depth of his pain. She only knew his family died in a fire, he had been out with friends, and when he returned his parents along with all six of his brothers had died in a tragic fire, further investigation had classified the incident as fire due to faulty electrical wiring. The fire destroyed half of the building. There was five floors, two apartments on each floor, only the families that lived on the first two floors made it out unharmed, a family on the third floor inhaled a great deal of smoke and needed medical attention, all the other people on the fourth and fifth floor, including Leroy's family didn't make it. Leroy stepped from the podium and walked over to Regina, he bend down and kissed her forehead. She looked into his glassy hazel eyes, and a tear escaped his right eye. There were unspoken words between them, he nodded his head, and walk away taking his seat four rows back on the left side next to his girlfriend Astrid. The minister returned to the podium.

"Henry's daughter, Regina Mills will give last words. Regina." Robin lifted his arm from around her, Emma gave her hand one last squeeze, Regina gave her glass to Robin, and stood up. She walked up to the podium. She cleared her throat.

"What can I say about my father that hasn't already been said? I was originally designated to write his eulogy, but I kept procrastinating. I thought that if I didn't write it, that if I just focused on taking care of him then it wouldn't happen. Ridiculous I know, he knew he was going to die. I knew it, everyone who had seen him after his diagnosis knew he was going to die. He held on a lot longer than the doctors said he would, he kept his mind, mostly, he reverted back to speaking Spanish only. He wouldn't even say Beach Boys in English. He actually called them 'los chicos de la playa'. Who does that?"

That earned her a small chuckle from the crowd. "Anyway, I saw a side of my father I've never seen before, not even when my mother died, I saw his vulnerability, and his stubbornness, and now I am absolutely sure I did not get my stubbornness from my mother, but from him." The crowd chuckled again. "When my mother died, the man I knew as my father disappeared, the man that was silly and gentle. The man that would do anything to make his family smile. It was actually one of the many things my parents had in common, their ability to be the two most goofiest people, out of nowhere. Neither of them being too modest to wear a makeshift cape, and underwear on the outside of their clothing to entertain a sick five year old." The crowd laughed, and Regina smiled at the memory.

"Um…" She cleared her throat as she felt a knot trying to form there. "Not too long ago he told me that he suspected that my mother wouldn't be too happy with him, he said he had given up on raising me, passed me along for someone else to raise. As true as that might have been to him, I never felt that way. I knew if I ever truly needed him he'd be there for me. I never wanted for anything, some might have called me a bit spoiled. I was. I am. Very Spoiled. I can't say I wanted much from my father. He showered me with attention and affection whenever we saw each other. He encouraged me, and praised me often. I never felt abandoned. Any avoidance between us was mutual because it meant me facing a man who lost his wife, and he, a daughter that lost her mother. It's hard to console someone when you need to be consoled too, and neither one of us knew how to console each other. It was easier for both of us to deal with the loss separately. I don't think I've ever cried over her in his presence as a child. It wasn't until recently that I was able to cry over her in front of him, we cried together for the first time."

"My father wasn't scared of dying. Neither was my mother, but they were both afraid of leaving the people they loved behind. They both held on for far longer than they should have been able to, just for the people they loved. I hated seeing him in so much pain, and I knew he hated me seeing him so frail. I had always seen him as this big unstoppable force. My hero. Everyone wanted me to be like my mother, including him, but I wanted to be like him, maybe not the part of him all of you were familiar with, but the part of him that was more than the fierce attorney who won every case, the part of him that was kind, and gentle. Who was selfless, and who loved with everything he had inside of him. That is the person I would most like to be like. That's the man that I proudly call daddy."

* * *

Emma hadn't expected everyone to follow the hearse to the burial sight, but they all showed up, and for the first time ever Emma was terrified of performing. She had already felt an uneasiness about singing for two reasons, one she was sure she'd start balling her eyes out once the casket started to be lowered, and two she hated the song that was chosen. Mary Margaret picked the song, and Regina cosigned the decision, so Emma couldn't argue. She was still kind of pissed at Mary Margaret for not running it by her before going to Regina, she was the one singing it after all. Emma felt her mouth completely dry up when she heard the minister call her over to sing. She had been focusing on stopping her left leg from jumping, nervously, and completely missed the last of the service. It was time to lower the casket into the ground. Killian helped her up from her seat, sensing she needed a hand because of the horrified look on her face. He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "You'll do fine." He whispered in her ear, and she gave him a soft smile. August gave Emma her guitar. "Thanks." She croaked out. "Shit." She whispered, her throat was still dry. Ruby handed her the bottle of water she had on standby for Regina. Emma downed the entire bottle like she hadn't drunk in days. She grabbed Mary Margaret by her bicep. "Get the fuck up, you're doing this with me." She whispered.

"What? Why?" Mary Margaret asked, quizzically.

"Because you picked this fucking song, so you're gonna sing it. I'm not gonna suffer through it alone. You'll bare the burden of every other verse, and will do the chorus together." She pulled Mary Margaret up, and they stood next to the minister. Both of them gave the crowd a tight smile, before Emma began to play.

 **E:** "Ohhhh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh.

It must have been cold there in my shadow,

To never have sunlight on your face.

You were content to let me shine, that's your way.

You always walked a step behind."

 **MM:** "So I was the one with all the glory,

While you were the one with all the strength.

A beautiful face without a name for so long.

A beautiful smile to hide the pain."

 **E &MM:** "Did you ever know that you're my hero,

And everything I would like to be?

I can fly higher than an eagle,

For you are the wind beneath my wings."

 **E:** "It might have appeared to go unnoticed,

But I've got it all here in my heart.

I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.

I would be nothing without you."

 **E &MM:** "Did you ever know that you're my hero?

You're everything I wish I could be.

I could fly higher than an eagle,

For you are the wind beneath my wings.

Did I ever tell you you're my hero?

You're everything, everything I wish I could be.

Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,

For you are the wind beneath my wings,

'cause you are the wind beneath my wings."

 **MM:** "Oh, the wind beneath my wings.

You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.

Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.

Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.

Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings."

 **E:** "Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,

So high I almost touch the sky.

Thank you, thank you,

Thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings."

It took a special kind of effort not to get sick or pass out while she played the song. She tried not to focus on the casket being lowered into the ground, she tried not to focus on Regina crying into Robin's shoulder as he held her close to him. Emma focused on the strings of the guitar, the notes had been simple to learn, but she focused like she would forget how to play if she didn't. Mary Margaret elbowed Emma when she saw her staring at Regina and Robin. She turned to regard her friend. "Go over there." Mary Margaret said, and pushed her a little. Emma made her way towards Regina, but was stopped by Killian. "You doing okay, love?" He asked, and Emma nodded. "Why don't you ride with me to the repast at the beach house?" Killian requested. Emma looked past him at Robin comforting Regina. Killian put his hands gently on her shoulders, and slid them down her arm and back up again.

She looked back at him. "Sure, just let me go tell Regina." He nodded and let her pass.

Emma beat down the hint of jealously building up in her chest, she didn't want it there. It was a burden she didn't wish to carry anymore. Robin and Regina looked good together, and he looked like he could make her happy. He had been caring for her the whole time she was suffering, watching her father die. He had been there to care for Henry as well, if anything Emma should be grateful that someone had been there when she wasn't. He deserved her more than she did. Emma walked over to the couple, and instead of pulling Regina out of his arms, and holding her in her own arms, she embraced them both. When she released them, she placed a chaste kiss on Robin's cheek. "Thank you for everything, Robin. I'm glad you were there for the both of them. I really appreciate it. You're a good man."

"Thank you, Miss. Swan, Emma." Robin said, in amazement. Emma nodded, and looked to Regina. "Um, I'm going to ride with Killian to the beach house. We'll meet you two there if that's okay?" Emma said, and felt an arm wrap around her shoulder, she glanced at Killian then back at Regina. There was a flash of sadness in Regina's eyes, but Emma missed it. "Sure, okay."

* * *

"Nice spread Mary Margaret, Do you think you have enough carbs on display?" Emma said, sarcastically, as she walked into the kitchen. Mary Margaret rolled her eyes.

"It's all Henry's favorite foods." Mary Margaret shrugged. Emma gave her a knowing look. "Really, M's?"

""What? It sounded like a good idea at the time. You think it may upset Regina? Where is she?"

"I don't know. I rode up with Killian." Emma answered.

"What?" Mary Margaret shoved Emma's right shoulder.

"What?!"

"You're such an asshole."

"What you do now, Emma?" Ruby asked walking into the kitchen. "Jesus… M's, what's with all the carbs? You trying to get us all fat?" Ruby asked viewing the pasta dishes on display. Mary Margaret ignored her, giving Emma a crestfallen look. Mary Margaret pursed her lips, and shook her head.

"Oh Jesus, Emma what did you do?" Ruby asked, taking in Mary Margaret's annoyed body language.

"Nothing." Emma responded.

"Exactly! You do nothing!"

"Lower your fucking voice, I don't need anyone else coming in here while you're giving me the business about something that's none of your business." Emma whispered, pushing Mary Margaret closer to the refrigerator, and further away from the doorway.

"I'm going to ignore your last comment, and all I'm going to add is, you're blowing it. That's all I have to say. I wash my hands of the whole thing."

"Are we talking about Regina?" Ruby asked, grabbing a plate and digging into the enchiladas. She plopped up onto a stool, and eyed the two women.

"Don't you start meddling too." Emma said, addressing Ruby who was already inhaling the contents of her plate.

"I'm not," Ruby said, with a half full mouth. "That ship has sailed anyway. You see the way dude is all up on her? Yeah, they're fucking."

"No they're not!" Emma and Mary Margaret said, at the same time.

"Are you serious? Come on, he's super attractive, and soooo…. Regina's type." Ruby said, and Emma shrugged.

"Besides, it's obvious Killian is into Emma, and Emma's letting him fall."

"They're just friends, Ruby." Mary Margaret said, and Emma glared at her.

"What? It's true right? I mean, he slept with Regina." Mary Margaret whispered.

"Wait, what? When did that happen? And where the fuck was I? Jesus, I am so out of the loop. You bitches have been keeping things from me."

"You gossip too much, Ruby." Emma said, and Ruby feigned shock.

"I'm hurt. I do not gossip, August gossips, I just don't discourage it."

Emma and Mary Margaret rolled their eyes at her. "Anyway, I'm over it, so please, I'm begging you, leave it the fuck alone. Regina could do a lot worse than Robin."

"Are you fucking serious? You're giving up after all these years of pining?"

"I was not pining." Emma snapped.

"Okay sure, you brooded. You poisoned her plants. You bitched. You moaned."

"Yeah, and I'm done with all of that. She's my best friend. She deserves better. Robin's better."

"No he's not." Mary Margaret said, but the look on her face betrayed her, and Emma shook her head. "He's better for her than I am."

* * *

Regina sat on the veranda in a lounge chair facing the beach. She had asked Robin to leave her out there alone for awhile. She shrugged off her black blazer, kicked off her heels, and leaned back. She sighed as she watched the waves hit the shore. She couldn't wait until the day ended, but then what was tomorrow? She knew she wouldn't have much to do, her friends, her family, they would make sure everything that needed to be done was done. Usually the thought of letting someone else handle something she should be handling herself would drive her mad, but in this case, Regina just didn't feel like doing much; she didn't have the energy. Besides, tomorrow she had to go to the firm for the reading of the will. She was pretty sure what was in it, so it was no big deal, just more formalities. Regina wondered how much longer everyone would stay; she wished they would all stay. She hadn't realized how much she missed them until they all came up to be there for her. Regina thought about returning to New York, she didn't miss it at all, but she missed Emma, and she didn't want to be that far away from her again. She also didn't want to see Emma with Killian, the thought of it made her stomach turn. Regina felt a warm hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see two bright blue eyes shining down on her. She smiled up at him.

"There you are." He said, returning the smile. "I brought you a nice cold glass of iced tea." He handed her the glass.

"Thank you." She took a sip of the iced tea, and grimaced.

"It's spiked." He said, grinning down at her. He took a seat on the ground by the side of the lounge chair,and faced Regina. He folded his legs in front of him indian style.

"You're going to ruin your pants, David." Regina told him, taking another sip from her glass. "I don't care. I'm probably never wear them again." David had long since discarded his suit jacket, and tie. His white dress shirt was unbuttoned enough to expose the top of his undershirt, his cuffs were undone, and sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had a bottle of beer in his hand that he sipped at casually.

"M's sent you out to check on me?"

"Now we both know she would never send me. She'd send Emma or come out herself. They all thought you could use a little space." David explained.

"Oh, but not you."

"In times like this, it's good to have family around, and we're your family, Regina. We don't have to talk, but I'm not going to leave you out here alone. Besides, there is this creepy redhead older lady in there giving me the eyes. She doesn't know Mary Margaret, she better watch out." He took a sip of his beer.

Regina grinned. "That's Zelena, she followed Robin and I over. She's a bit of a cougar, you better watch out she's a feisty one."

"I'm not worried. She tries anything, and I'll just sick my big sister on her."

Regina took a moment to regard her friend, then she went back to staring at the ocean. "You know there is a perfectly good lounge chair right beside me." Regina said.

David glanced at the lounge chair beside Regina."Well, shit. How the hell did I miss that?" David got up, plopped himself down on the lounge beside Regina. "Much better."

She chuckled and shook her head. "Idiot."

"Hey, I resent that."

"But you don't deny it."

David glared at Regina. "You're mean."

"Aren't all big sisters mean?" Regina asked.

David grinned at her, "that's the word."

* * *

"David agreed to sleep out here on the couch so you can room with me." Mary Margaret told Emma after witnessing her dressing the couch for the night. Emma shook her head. I'm fine out here, it's closer to the refrigerator." Emma said, jocularly.

"Fine, I just thought I'd offer."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm good."

"Fine. Good night."

"Night."

"Listen, Emma-" Mary Margaret began.

"Good night, Mary Margaret." Emma interrupted.

"Good night." Mary Margaret disappeared into the guest room. Emma turned off the lamp and stretched out on the sofa. She heard a door open, and someone enter the room, but she didn't budge. She heard someone closing the door that led out to the veranda. "I pretty sure I told everyone to leave the fucking door open so we can air out the scent of all that mexican food."

"I must have missed that announcement."

"Regina?"

"Emma, what are you doing out here?"

"Ah, trying to sleep. What are you doing out here?"

"I came to make sure the doors were locked and to see where you were. I thought you might have left with Killian."

"What? I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't just leave to be with Killian."

"Well, you didn't come into the room."

"Isn't Robin in there with you?"

"No. He went home."

"So?"

"Come on." Regina demanded. Emma got up, grabbed her pillow and followed Regina into the room. They climbed into bed and laid side by side on their backs. They were both silent for a long while. "Why did Robin leave?" Emma asked.

"I asked him to."

"Why?"

"Because." Regina answered. The silence returned.

"Do you, do you love him?" Emma asked.

"I don't know. Do you love Killian?"

"I don't know. Could you love him?"

"He's a good man. He loves me, i know that much. Could you love Killian?"

"You never answered my question."

Regina sighed, "probably."

"He is a good man."

"So is Killian. He seems to be really smitten with you."

"He told me he loved me." Emma confessed. Regina whipped her head to the side and looked at Emma. Emma kept her eyes on the ceiling, though she could feel Regina's eyes on her.

"Did something happen between you to after I left New York?"

"No… I mean, he kissed me, but that was long after you left. Right before I came up here we bumped into each other, and he asked me why I had been avoiding him. He told me he missed me. It was weird. I don't know. He said some things, and all of a sudden he kissed me, and I kissed him back, then I left him standing there. I didn't know how to deal with whatever that was. I didn't want to deal with it."

"Could you love him?" Regina asked again, turning her head so she couldn't see Emma's face. "Probably." She answered.

"You two would look good together."

"You don't still have feeling for him, do you?"

"No, of course not."

"Oh, okay. Regina?"

"Good night, Emma" Regina turned on her side facing away from Emma.

"Good night." Emma turned her side and they laid back to back. Both of them wide awake, and glassy eyed.

* * *

Regina was full on livid when she stormed out of her father's lawyer's office. Henry had chose a senior attorney at the firm to draw up his will since it was a conflict of interest to allow George Gracen to do it. The attorney had read down the list of Henry's assets, he had left everything he owned to Regina with the exception of his share of the law firm. That one detail sent Regina into a whirlwind of absolute rage. It wasn't that she was being greedy and wanted everything, the house she grew up in, the beach house they spent their summers at, all had more sentimental value for her, but the firm was her parents first child, and Regina's legacy. She didn't care about the money he left her, the stocks and bonds meant nothing, but the law firm had been all she cared about. Henry had left his share of the firm to George Gracen which made him the sole owner of Mills, Mills & Gracen. The lawyer had tried to calm Regina, he held out a manilla envelope and told her it was a letter from her father explaining his decision to leave the firm to George Gracen. Regina had been too caught up in her rant to consider the envelope, she just stormed out, George following in tow. He grabbed Regina, and escorted into his office.

Regina pulled out of his grasp. He was holding the envelope in his hand.

"I know, you're upset, but will you take this." He held out the envelope for her to take.

"It will explain everything."

"Why don't you explain it to me George, explain to me why my father gave away my legacy?"

"Sit down, Regina." George walked around his desk. Regina glanced at the seat in front of the desk but did not sit. "That was not a request. Sit." He said, sternly. She gracefully sat in the chair, crossing one leg over the other. She folded her arms over her chest, a look of disdain on her face.

"I don't know why your father did this. I wrote up his will and testament ten years ago, and everything was left to you, including his share of the firm. It wasn't until recently, in the past six weeks that Henry requested Jack assist in adjusting his will. I didn't even know what changes he was making. It didn't matter to me, because I knew all he cared about was taking care of you."

"Six weeks ago? Are you serious? He changed it while he was ill?"

"I know what you're thinking Regina, and you, yourself said Henry had kept his mind the whole time. He was conscious of the decisions he was making."

"Most of the time, he had his wits about him most of the time. There were some days when he made hardly any sense at all, and apparently the day he changed his will was one of them."

"Read the letter, Regina." He side the envelope over his desk. She made no move to retrieve it, instead she stood up. "There is nothing in that letter that can mend how betrayed I feel. I feel like he didn't trust me; like he thought I would fail in some way and bring down the firm."

"Those are your insecurities, not his beliefs." George rouse from his seat, and walked around the desk. He picked up the envelope. "Your father was proud of you. There was nothing he didn't think you could do."

"Except run the family firm."

"Regina…"

"No, George there is nothing you can say, nothing in that letter that can make this right. All daddy ever talked about was how he couldn't wait to be working side by side with me."

"And you did, but you chose to leave."

"It wasn't what I thought it would be. I wasn't happy helping big business stomp out the people. The firm was never about making a tremendous amount of money when my mother was alive. My mother was a civil rights attorney, you think she would be happy with the turn of events since she died. Selling out to large, greedy pharmaceutical companies, and major corporations that do nothing but take advantage of the people. Christ, did daddy think I would go in and change everything? Bring back a little fucking integrity. What have you and daddy done to his place?"

"Enough! I will not stand here, and let you disrespect me or your father. I've let you have your little rant, but enough now. You don't know shit about this firm or the companies we represent." Regina went to object, but George raised the hand to stop her. "I am not finished. The one large pharmaceutical we represent your mother brought them in and your father represented them. It's the same company that made the experimental drugs your mother took to extend her life."

"Those drugs made her sick!"

"She knew that, they knew that, and they warned her. She took them because they kept her alive. Since then the formula has been altered and the side effects have decreased in the majority of the patients taking the medication. And those big bag corporations you were talking about put your ass through college, brought you cars, clothes, housed you, paid for the very fucking expensive hotel rooms you stayed in."

"What are you talking about? My father inherited his fortune."

"Yeah, and the medical bills alone nearly took it all. Most of your father's money was tied up investments, stocks, the firm. He brought two very expensive homes, your mother's medical bills were extensive. Your mother stopped working, your father took smaller cases, more money was going out then coming in. He was on the verge of selling the beach house, and mortgaging the house you all lived in, but your mother forbade it. That's when she brought the drug company into the firm. They paid nothing for the drugs she obtained from them, and the company's doctor monitored your mothers health with no cost. After your mother died Henry swore he would never allow you to bare any sort of financial burden. He wanted to rebuild his capital to make sure you and whatever children you had would want for nothing. He did what he felt he had to do, and I will not let you speak badly of how we ran this firm."

Regina ran the fingers of her right hand through her long dark hair, looking anywhere but right in front of her. She frowned, "I'm sorry."

"Regina, maybe he was just taking the pressure off. You know, no expectations, no obligation."

"His expectations, and the obligation that came with being the child of Henry and Cora Mills made me who I am. I will never understand why he would do this."

"Take the letter, Regina." He handed the envelope to her. She took it, but didn't open it.

"Your parents were my best friends, my family, and I loved them both dearly." He said, wholeheartedly. "I don't want your legacy, Regina. If you really want your father's share of the company I'll sign it over to you right now, no problem, but on one condition."

"What's that?" She asked, raising a inquisitive eyebrow.

"You take your father's office, you stay, you work for the firm. You can have some time to think about it, as much time as you need." Regina regarded the envelope in her hand, it had a strange lump at the bottom of it. "There is more than a letter in here." Regina opened, and peeked inside. She poured the contents of the envelope into her hand making sure to hold the letter in the envelope so it didn't come out. Regina looked at the object in her palm, and then back up at George who was grinning at her.

"Don't you recognize it?" George asked.

"It's my mother's ring. I thought she was buried with it."

"No, just her band. She left that ring to you. Your father was going to give it to you when you brought someone worthy home. He wanted so much to give you away at your wedding. He was so hopeful that you'd fall in love some day."

"I did, I loved Daniel, and daddy hated him."

"He didn't hate him. He just didn't think he was worthy of his daughter, and he was right."

"How do you figure?"

"When you went away to school he broke up with you, now what fool would do something like that? An unworthy fool. It wasn't about how much money the boy made or what he had chosen for his career, it didn't matter to your dad. He just wanted you to be with someone who would do anything for you, someone who couldn't stand to be away from you. He wanted you to have what he had with your mother. Daniel was not it, not even close. If he was he would have waited or better yet he would have come with you. You didn't have to stay on campus, you could have had your own apartment." George took a deep breath. "No, Daniel wasn't the one for you."

"I'm not sure if I'll ever be as lucky as my parents."

"Sure you will, you just need to pay attention, sometimes the person you're destined to be with is right under your nose." There was a knock at the door. "Come in." George called out. The door opened, and Robin entered the room. "Sorry to interrupt." He walked over to Regina, and handed her a take-out cup. "It's peppermint tea." I heard you were quite upset a moment ago. Is everything alright?" He asked, placing his hands gently on her shoulders, and sliding them down over her arms, and back up again.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Okay, do you need anything? Have you eaten? It's a little late for breakfast, brunch maybe?" He asked, and Regina couldn't help but react to the compassion she saw in his eyes. She smiled softly at him and nodded her head. "Good, great." He beamed.

He turned to George, "Would you like to join us Mr. Gracen?"

"No, no you two go on, I have work to do."

"Yes, he has some papers to sign, don't you George?"

He smiled, "I am sure I do." He said, and winked. She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, I'll call you later." He nodded his head. Regina took Robin's offered arm, and they left the office.

* * *

Emma heard a gentle knock at the bedroom door, but didn't respond, she was exhausted. She had no idea when sleep finally took her. When she reached over to find Regina she was gone, so she just rolled over and laid face first into Regina's pillow and went back to sleep; that was three hours ago. The gentle knock turned into hard banging, and Emma covered her head with a pillow. The door flung open.

"I told you she wasn't naked." Ruby said, sauntering in and flopping on the bed next to Emma. Emma moved the pillow from over her head. "Why would I be naked?" Emma asked, squinting at the light pouring in through the windows. She turned over and palmed her eyes with her left hand. "M's thought you and Regina fucked last night."

"What?!" Emma shot up, and flung a pillow at Mary Margaret, who ducked away.

"Well, you weren't on the sofa last night… I don't know I just thought that maybe-"

"NO!"

"I told her, Em. I was like, 'there is no way in hell Emma and Regina fucked last night, because we would have all been clearly woken up by Regina screaming Emma's name.' Oh Emma! Right there! Don't stop!" Ruby yelled out, and Emma smothered her with a pillow. Ruby struggled, and pinched Emma on the thigh. "Ow! Bitch." Emma let go of the pillow, shoved Ruby and laid back on Regina's side of the bed. Ruby moved the pillow and turned over on top of Emma, straddling her waist. "Get off of me."

"Not until you tell us how you got in Regina's room last night."

"She came out to get me, now get off."

"What? She invited you into her bed?"

"Ah, yeah. So what? We've slept in the same bed a bunch of times. Get off."

"Did you cop a feel?" Ruby asked, grinning roguishly.

"I'm not you, pervert." Emma pushed Ruby off and onto the floor.

"Ow! Jesus Em, you could have pushed me on the other side." Ruby said, getting up and rubbing her hip.

"Yeah, I could of. What the fuck do you two want?"

"Nothing we just missed you." Ruby said, and she climbed back on the bed and cuddled Emma.

"Fuck outta here." Emma said, and pushed Ruby away.

"Wow, you're a moody bitch today. I wish you did get laid last night."

"You wanna hit the floor again?" Emma asked, seriously. Ruby moved away and sat up on Emma's side of the bed.

"Actually, Ruby thought today she be the day I tell you and Regina the good news. I was going to tell Regina this morning, but she left in such a hurry, and she kind of looked a little distracted."

"Tell us what?"

"I'm getting married!" Mary Margaret squealed and held out her hand to show Emma her in engagement ring. Emma got up onto her knees and grabbed Mary Margaret's hand.

"David asked me last month, but with all that's been going on we wanted to wait to tell you." Emma looked up into her friend's mirthful green eyes.

"AH!" She screamed and pulled her into a bear hug, Ruby joined the hug, and they tumbled onto the bed. "You're getting married! This is great!"

"There's more." Mary Margaret said, excitedly.

"Oh my god, you're pregnant!"

"What? No!"

"Oh." Emma frowned and sat on the edge of the bed. "What is it then?"

"I want you guys to be my bridesmaids." Mary Margaret told her, smiling enthusiastically.

"Well, duh. That's a given." Emma said, lacking Mary Margaret's ardency. Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. "I know how busy you will be with the show and everything, and I wasn't sure how busy Regina was going to be, so I made Ruby my Maid of Honor, don't be mad."

It was Emma's turn to roll her eyes. "I'm not mad. I'm glad you picked Ruby I don't want to deal with any of that wedding shit."

"Really? That's great! Um.. how do you think Regina will take it?"

"I can't speak for Regina."

* * *

It had been the ride back to the beach house that put Regina in a mood. Robin had done all he could do to distract her from the letter, over brunch. He was kind, and charming. When they parted ways he hadn't tried to kiss her on the lips, he just gave her a gentle peck on the cheek, and told her he would call her later. She was in a pretty good mood until she got in her car, the envelope with her father's letter to her laid in the passenger seat. She didn't know why she didn't just take it out and read it; she wrote it off as being more than she could deal with at the moment. It didn't matter anyway, since George had told her he would sign over her rightful share of the firm. All she had to do was work there, live there, in Los Angeles, and not in New York. Regina started to think about Emma and the conversion they had the night before. It was more than obvious to Regina that Emma was thinking of pursuing a relationship with Killian, and that she was pushing her to consider Robin as a potential partner. Regina couldn't help but have mixed feelings about the whole thing. One moment she was certain Emma had more than friendly feelings towards her, and the next nothing. It didn't help waking up that morning to see Emma clinging to the edge of the bed instead of curled around her in some way. They had never slept in the same bed and been able to keep their distance. Regina had been too angry to yield first, but she had wanted to feel Emma snuggle up behind her and when she woke up to see Emma had kept her distance all night, she couldn't help but feel disappointed.

* * *

After Regina parked the car, she put the envelope into the glove compartment and got out of the car. She glanced down at the beach and spotted the men, including Killian and Emma playing Frisbee. She walked up the path to the house, and went through the door that led to the kitchen. Ruby was sitting on the counter, sipping a beer, and right next to her, Mary Margaret was making sandwiches. Regina eyed Ruby in her cut off jean shorts, and red tank top that ended just above her abs. "Get your ass off my counter." Regina said, and proceeded to the refrigerator to grab a bottled water. Ruby hopped down, and bumped Mary Margaret with her hip. She looked at her, and Ruby used her eyes to convey a message, glance in Regina's direction. "Oh, right" Mary Margaret whispered, when it finally sunk in.

"Ah, Regina. I have some good news." Mary Margaret started, and Regina wore an enigmatic expression. "Um… David and I are getting married."

"Congratulations." Regina said, coldly and moved to leave the kitchen.

"Regina, wait. I wanted to ask you if would like to be my bridesmaid." Regina turned around. "I know you'll probably be super busy so I asked Ruby to be my Maid of Honor. Emma doesn't care, she said thinks it's too much work anyway, and she's just not into it…"

"Mary Margaret."

"You don't have to do anything, Ruby and I will handle everything. I'm not sure if you're coming back to New York or not, but if not I could always send you your dress, and you can alter it here, and just fly over with it…"

"Mary Margaret."

"It would be great if you were moving back to New York, it would make it so much easier to pick out your dress, and-"

"Mary Margaret!" Regina shouted, and Mary Margaret halted her rambling. "I'm not coming back to New York. I can't think about weddings, and bridesmaid dresses, or any of that shit right now. I just can't. Excuse me." Regina turned and headed in the direction of her room.

"What the actual fuck?" Ruby said, stunned by what had just transpired. She glanced over at a frowning, confused looking Mary Margaret. "M's?"

The outside door opened. "What the fuck is taking so long? How long does it take to make sandwiches?" Emma walked over to the counter. She was completely covered in sweat, her hair in a sloppy ponytail with a black and white sweatband over her head. She wore a black and white striped sports bra, and black shorts that ended mid-thigh. She didn't even look at her two friends, she was too busy eyeing the sandwiches on the counter. "Oh, yeah." She wiped her sweaty palms on her shorts, and picked up a sandwich, taking a bite and humming with satisfaction. "So hungry," she said with a full mouth. She went over to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water out of it. She closed the door, and turned to regard her friends. "Oh, fuck. What's wrong? Why does M's look like that?"

"It's nothing." Mary Margaret said, and went back over to finish making the sandwiches.

"It's not nothing. I don't know what the fuck that was, but it definitely wasn't nothing." Ruby said, walking over to Mary Margaret and placing a hand on the small of her back.

"M's?" Emma walked over, and stood on the other side of the counter, facing her friends.

"What happened?" Emma asked.

"She told Regina she was getting married and asked her to be a bridesmaid, and I don't know, she went all evil queen shit. I don't it wasn't nice at all."

"Are you fucking kidding? She actually said no?" Emma asked, furrowing her brow.

"No, no, she didn't. She just wasn't as excited about the prospect." Mary Margaret mumbled. She sniffed, and Emma lifted Mary Margaret's chin, and saw tears pooling in her eyes.

"She wasn't excited at all, as a matter of fact, she was cold as fuck about it. I don't know what her problem is, I know she just lost her dad, but this is happy news, and we're her friends. What the fuck?" Ruby vexed, she rubbed Mary Margaret's back.

* * *

Emma was fuming. Sure Regina had often times gone out of her way to be a bitch to Mary Margaret; there were plenty of heated phone calls, threats thrown, shoving, clipping, hair pulling, even a little biting at one point. That was their relationship; Mary Margaret annoyed Regina as much as possibly, and Regina would counter by attempting to throttle her, but not once had Regina said or done anything to make her cry. As much as they annoyed each other, and fought there had never been any hurt feelings between them. Emma told Mary Margaret that she would handle it, and everything would be okay. After they finished making lunch and grabbing cold drinks, Ruby and Mary Margaret headed back down to the beach leaving Emma behind to deal with an irritable Regina.

Emma knocked on her friend's bedroom door. "Go away!" She heard Regina shout. Emma opened the door, and peeked her head in. "I will in sec, I just need to tell you to stop being a royal bitch."

"What?" Regina sat up, swung her legs over the side of her bed.

Emma stepped into the room. "I don't know what you have going on up there," Emma said, pointing to Regina's head. "But you just hurt your best friend's feelings. For no fucking reason."

"Emma, I-"

"Nope, I don't want to hear shit. You were a bitch. I know you're sad and moody, but if you need to be a bitch to someone be a bitch to me. M's didn't do anything to deserve the evil queen's wrath. She told she was getting married. She asked you to be a bridesmaid. She shouldn't have even asked you. All she should have said was 'I'm getting married', and you should have known you were a bridesmaid. We're best fucking friends, Regina."

"Emma-"

"Let me just tell you how this is gonna go. Some time today, it doesn't have to be right this minute, I'll allow you time to find the right words, anyway you're gonna go apologize to M's, and not just because you were dead on balls wrong as fuck, but because she has been the only one of us that has continuously been on your side. She has, relentlessly, always took your side, always offering her support. You and I could fight, and you could be the one that's wrong, but she'd find a way to make you right, and make me feel like an asshole. She has looked up to you like a sister, she's your family, we all are, and you don't shit on family. So you will be happy about this, fucking ecstatic about this, and you will be a bridesmaid, and wear whatever hideous fucking lacy, poofy mess of a dress that Mary Margaret picks out, and you will love the fuck out it, cause that's what family does. I'm doing it, Rubes is doing it, so you're fucking doing it to, comprende?" Regina turned and bowed her head, and looked down at her lap. She nodded. "Good."

* * *

Emma had fully succeeded in making Regina feel as guilty as possibly. It didn't take her long at all to change out of her business attire into something more beach appropriate. Regina made her way down to the beach barefoot, wearing a silver strapless bikini, a towel over her arm, and a glass of Chardonnay in her hand. Everyone with the exception of David, who was surfing and Mary Margaret, who was standing near the water watching him; were lounging on beach blankets and drinking beer. Regina dropped her towel on Ruby's beach blanket and made her way over to Mary Margaret. She wrapped her arms around her short-haired, brunette friend, still holding her glass of wine. She rested her chin on Mary Margaret's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, dearest. You know I love you right?"

"How many glasses of wine did you have to drink to come to that conclusion?"

"Just two, and I'm not even buzzed yet."

"You're a bitch."

"Sure, but you knew that already. Still love me?" Regina pouted. Mary Margaret turn her head, and looked over Regina's pouty face. She laughed.

"I'll consider it."

"I'll late you bury me in the sand."

"Okay!" Mary Margaret agreed, cheerfully. Regina released her and followed her back to the group. "You two kiss and makeup?" Ruby asked, sliding her sunglasses down the bridge of her nose. She eyed the two women.

"Yeah, Regina's going to let me bury her in the sand!" She grabbed a shovel, and bent down to dig in the sand.

"What? Noway, you never let me do that!" Emma exclaimed, and Regina rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her wine. "But I'm not sitting in a hole M's, so quit digging." Mary Margaret halted her digging, frowned and stood up. "You can surface cover me. I want to be able to move my limbs just in case you bitches try something."

"Well hell, that's no fun. The whole point of wanting to bury you in the sand was to make you defenseless. Jeez Regina, such a party pooper." Mary Margaret pouted.

"Just dig the hole anyway M's, we'll just toss her in when you're done." Emma told her. Emma was stretched out on a beach blanket with her hands behind her head.

"You will most certainly not be tossing me anywhere." Regina said, candidly.

Emma smiled, "wanna bet? Dig the whole M's." Emma got up and slowly walked towards who had started to back up. "First, I'm gonna dump in that cold ass ocean, and then I'm gonna dump in the whole and the three of us are going to bury up to shoulders in sand."

" Miss. Swan, don't come any closer. I'm warning you." Regina said, sternly.

Emma grinned, "oh you're warning me, your majesty?" Emma picked up her pace, and Regina started to run. "Where are you going, Regina?! Why are you running away?! You can't run away! You can't hide! I will find you! I will always find you!"

 **A/N: I just had to end the chapter that way. I left a few not so subtle clues int there so you may guess what will happen with SQ. I forgot to apologize to any Spanish speaking readers in the last chapter, I don't speak Spanish at all, I cheated, so please blame all mistakes on Google translate. This will be my last update for at least 2 weeks, I need to update my other FF. I've totally been neglecting it. Hope you're enjoying it so far. I promise it'll get better for our girls soon, maybe not next chapter, but it will happen. Promise! Thanks for the comments and words of encouragement, it's always nice to see..**

 **Also, I don't own or make a profit off of any of this. I think if I did I would write a hellava lot faster, and better. Yes all mistakes are still mine, no beta and I am incapable of editing my own work. SORRY.**


	11. Chapter 11 Done

**A/N: I know it's been awhile since my last update, but at least you know I haven't abandoned the story. I'm just writing really slow. Sorry. You may hate me after reading this chapter, just a warning. Sometimes things get worse before they get better. I'm still all about getting our ladies together. I just have to make it a little messy, and try to stick somewhat with the original story line of the movie. I needed to keep the big fight from the movie in the story, but I tweaked it and borrowed a little from the Lifetime version. So, yeah it's a mess, but I'll fix it. I promise, but I will probably make it just a little bit worse before I make it better, but when I do make it better it will be awesome I promise. I will not abandon this story, so don't worry. All mistakes are mine,, I'm a terrible editor, and I don't own the characters.**

 **WARNING: Brief Outlaw Queen sex scene. Sorry. I know. You hate me. You'll love me someday, I hope. Hang in there.**

Chapter 11: Done

Saying goodbye to Emma at the airport didn't have the same kind of awkwardness it had before, there was no noticeable tension or sadness; which confused Regina. Emma seemed a little too cheerful to be leaving her. When she told Emma she was staying in San Francisco to work at her father's firm, Emma didn't seem surprised at all, and her reaction was completely supportive. She knew Emma would not ask her to come back to New York, she was done asking her, and it broke Regina's heart a little. What hurt the most though was seeing Killian holding Emma's hand, and then there was that smile on Emma's face which had only been reserved for Regina. It was the reality check Regina needed to move on, and whatever feelings she had for Emma she would push down and bury for the sake of their friendship.

* * *

Killian had told Emma he loved and wanted her, and that was enough for her to ignore the ache in the pit of her stomach, the ache that had always been for Regina. It felt like the right thing to do; Emma had already risked her heart asking Regina to choose her over the firm once, and she would never do it again. Besides that, Emma was certain Robin would make Regina happy, and that's what really mattered. He would be what she needed, he would love her and support her, and put her first always; that was something Emma couldn't do. Robin was a good man, and so was Killian, and they could both be happy, and their relationship could go back to the way it was before when they constantly phone tagged each other, send a few texts, some emails, maybe Skype from time to time. It would be okay, and they would see each other soon. The thing was Emma had got use to spending every waking moment at Regina's side. It was hard going back to being without her. Emma did all she could do to escape the ache in her heart due to Regina's absence, she buried herself in work and any spare time she had, she'd promised to Killian.

* * *

Robin had been nothing but attentive, a welcomed distraction to keep her mind off how much she missed Emma. Falling into a relationship with Robin again was easy. Years ago, back in college, she was certain he would be the man she would spend the rest of her life with. He was everything she ever wanted in a man; strong, yet gentle, smart and chivalrous, and he was a generous lover. Despite all that she couldn't help the ache in her heart that pulled her toward Emma. She missed her. Every time she called her, Emma's phone went straight to voicemail, the text messages she sent received short responses, and her emails essentially went unanswered. Regina went as far as calling all their mutual friends to pump them for information. She couldn't help but feel like she was being avoided. Mary Margaret and Ruby did everything they could to convince her that Emma was just busy balancing her time on two different sets. She was filming a movie and a television show at the same time. When Regina asked them about Killian they did everything they could to give her a rushed response and change the subject. David and August weren't any better at giving her any information, she couldn't tell if they were simply playing dumb or really didn't know what was going on. What was going on? Where was her best friend?

* * *

Regina sat at her father's desk and held the office phone to her left ear, she got Emma's voicemail again. "Good evening, Miss. Swan. It seems I've missed you again. I almost opened a twitter account just to get in contact with you, almost. I'm not sure I'll ever be that desperate. I certainly hope not, please get back to me, I miss you Em." Regina placed the phone back in its cradle. There was a knock on her door, she glanced at the clock on the wall, it was six and she sent her secretary home over an hour ago. "Come in." The door opened and Robin walked in, briefcase in hand and jacket thrown over his arm. He smiled at her from the doorway.

"You're not ready." He said, and she furrowed her brow, giving him a quizzical look. "You've forgotten." He stated, his smiling remained as he shook his head at her, making his way over to her desk.

"Dinner." He reminded her and she rolled her eyes at herself.

"I'm sorry, my mind has been all over the place today. I'll only be another moment." She said, and began to gather the files on her desk and slide them in her briefcase. Robin watched her with curious eyes, she paused her activities. "What?"

Robin ran his hand over his mouth, smoothing down his goatee. He cleared his throat.

"I planned on asking you something over dinner but I fear I may lose my nerve."

Panic thundered through Regina's chest and she prayed to God that she was able to maintain an emotionless expression. She sat back in her chair and braced herself for whatever he was about to ask her. She hoped it wasn't what she thought it was. Robin cleared his throat, and sat half on the edge of her desk, Regina ignored the desire to give him an annoyed look.

"I'm going back home next week to settle a family affair. I was hoping I could convince you to accompany me."

"Oh," Regina let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Um, I have a case that's going to court next week. I'm sorry, I would have liked to."

Robin smile did not waver. "I know about your case, and I'm sure you'll have it wrapped up before the weekend, meet me in Paris. I'll have the jet all fueled up and waiting for you at the airport. We can spend the weekend there, just the two of us, not work, no interruptions."

"Robin, I don't know. I still feel like I need to prove myself-" Robin took her hand in his.

"Regina, please. You've already settled three huge cases out of court. You've won both cases that were brought to court, you're every bit of genius that your parents were. You've more than proven yourself worthy to sit behind this desk. You shouldn't over extend yourself, sweetheart. All I'm asking for is the weekend. I just want you all to myself for one weekend. Is that too much to ask of the woman I love?"

Regina took a deep breath and smiled at him.

"I suppose not." Robin beamed at her and leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. When the kiss broke he stood up and clapped his hands together. "Now that that's settled, dinner?"

* * *

Mary Margaret was the last person Emma wanted to see when she answered her door. She inwardly cursed herself for not asking who it was. She had been on zombie mode for the past two days. The movie and the television show finally conflicted with her schedule and she had to sacrifice a little sleep, now she had a break from filming both and the last thing she wanted was to deal with Mary Margaret and her wedding plans. She promised Emma she would not involve her in any preparation, but for the past few weeks the pixie haired brunette had been sending her snapshots of bridesmaid dresses and nagging her about helping her pick something out. Emma didn't even greet her, she just stepped aside and let her in. She looked out the door after Mary Margaret stepped in. She closed the door and turned to her friend, her brow crinkled with confusion. "Where's Rubes?"

"I don't know. Home, I guess. Why are asking me? You didn't even know I was coming over, why would expect Ruby to be with me?"

"I don't know, maybe because I expected you two to gang up on me and drag me to some god forsaken boutique to try on a bunch of ugly ass dresses." Emma shrugged, walked past Mary Margaret and into the kitchen. Mary Margaret followed her. Emma opened her refrigerator and pulled out a beer. "Want one?" Emma asked, Mary Margaret shook her head and took a seat at the kitchen island. Emma leaned forward on the island counter and sipped on her beer. She tilted her head to the side and regarded her brunette friend who seemed to be avoiding her gaze. "Get out."

"What? Why?" Mary Margaret exclaimed.

"Because I know why you're here and I told you before to let it go. Butt out M's!"

"Hey! I would love to! But unfortunately your shit is overflowing into my life. She's my friend too. Look, I get what you're trying to do. I get that you want things back the way they were before but you avoiding her isn't how it use to be."

Emma sighed, loudly. "I just, I need some time to bounce back. It's harder than I thought it would be, even with Killian. I need to distance myself for awhile, I need to get over it and I can't do that if we're in constant contact."

"You're such an idiot, and you're selfish. You're really going to decide what and who Regina deserves? Don't you think she deserves a say in all of this?"

"I'm not! What?" Emma shook her head.

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. "You're keeping yourself from her. It's hurting her, Emma. That's not being a good friend. She misses you and if you would listen to her voicemails I'm pretty sure you'd hear how much."

Emma squinted at her friend, "what are you saying?" Mary Margaret popped her blonde friend on the forehead. "She loves you, stupid."

It was Emma's turn to roll her eyes. "You don't know that."

"No, you're the only one that doesn't know that. Just tell her!"

"It's too late! She's with Robin and he's good for her and I have Killian. I'm happy! Work is great and Killian really loves me and it's easy and I like it."

"You miss her."

"Yeah. So." Emma chugged the rest of her beer.

"You love her."

"It doesn't matter. I'm not good enough for her."

"That's not for you to decide."

Emma sighed, "it'll kill me if she chose him over me."

"She won't."

" What about Killian?"

"Please, he'd be a fucking moron if he didn't see this coming."

"I can't be that obvious." Emma frowned and Mary Margaret laughed at her. "Obvious to everyone but Regina, you two idiots deserve each other trust me."

"The show stops filming this week and I'm off next weekend, maybe I'll surprise her."

* * *

There was something about Paris, the smells, the tastes, the atmosphere in general that made Regina feel so relaxed, so comfortable. Her mind was completely at ease as her body was nestled tightly in Robin's arms, his goatee tickled her left shoulder as he pressed a kiss there. She smiled and hummed with pleasure. Regina wasn't certain if it was the four glasses of wine she had with dinner or Robin's fingers circling her abdomen that was building her arousal up again.

"I've missed you so, darling." Robin said, and kissed her neck.

"You've said that at least three times today." Her hand reached back and she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I hated being apart from you."

"You've said that too."

"Didn't you miss me? Even a little?"

"Of course I did." Regina answered, honestly. She had missed Robin. She missed his attentiveness, his touch, and his consideration. He treated her like a queen and she had missed him in the five days he was gone. She was lonely, so lonely it almost felt suffocating, and she had realized that she hadn't felt that way in awhile and the only person who had ever made her feel that way was Emma.

Regina felt Robin get hard against her back as he continued to place kisses on her neck and shoulders, his hand trailed down and tucked itself between her legs, a single finger slid between her moistened folds. Regina gasped, and moaned when that finger began circling her clit.

"I love you Regina, do you love me?" He asked, his finger stilled as he waited for a response. Regina had never told him that she loved him. She had always smiled and kissed him whenever he had said it to her. She cared about him deeply, she was certain of it. She was happy with him but she never felt complete, or at least she never allowed herself to feel complete, not with him. Not with anyone, except...

"Yes, I do. I'm- I'm sorry you feel you need to ask."

"No, no, I feel loved, I know that you do, you've just never said, and I wanted to hear you say it." His finger continued its work and Regina felt herself getting wetter.

"I make you happy, don't I? Robin asked, his finger increasing its speed.

"Yes," Regina responded, breathlessly.

"You make me happy too. I want to be with you always." Robin rubbed faster and pressed down on her clit a little harder. Regina began panting and moaning, feeling an orgasm building up. Robin slid down slightly and entered Regina slowly from the back. Regina moaned louder as he rolled deeper into her, stretching her and filling her. "I want you to be my wife." Robin moan as he felt Regina's walls clenching tightly around him. He pressed in deeper and began to move faster knowing she would come undone soon and he wanted to join her. Regina, needing something to hold on to, reached behind her and dug her nails into Robin's thigh.

"Marry me Regina." He thrusted in deeper and they shuddered against each other.

"Yes!" She shouted, her body trembling as she came down from her orgasm. Her eyes drooped lazily, as her breath became more even. Robin slid slowly out of her, placing small kisses on her damp shoulder.

"Wait, what?" Regina asked, her sleepy eyes popped open. She turned to face Robin.

"Did you just propose?"

"Yes and you said yes."

"I did?"

"Yes, you did. Did you not mean it?"

"Well I-" Regina started, and looked into Robin's puppy dog eyes. She watched them become glassy as she lifted her hand to stroke his cheek. She took a deep breath. Did she mean it? She didn't even remember saying it. Her thumb caressed his crinkled brow, which was filled with so much concern. She could see it in his face that he was afraid of her answer. It made her stomach twist. This man loved her, made her happy and all he wanted was her. She was enough for him and she wanted him to be enough for her. "Ask me again."

"Regina, I love you, and I would like you to be my wife. Will you marry me?"

"Yes." She said with no hesitation. "I will marry you."

* * *

Emma put off talking to Killian as long as she could, she had only two and a half hours to get to the airport and catch her flight to California. Killian called to tell her he was running late, and then he text messaged her when he was stuck in traffic. He was now 45 minutes late, Emma would be annoyed if she wasn't about to break his heart. Her cell buzzed on the diner table. She picked up expecting it to be Killian but it was Mary Margaret.

"What's up, M's?"

"Where are you?"

"At the diner, meeting Killian for lunch. Why? What's up?"

Mary Margaret sighed with relief. "I thought you might have gone to California already."

"No, I kind of chickened out telling Killian, but I'm going to tell him when he gets here. My flight leaves in a couple of hours."

"Emma, there is something you need to know. I'm only telling you this because I don't want you to get blindsided."

"What's going on, M's?"

"Regina is not in California."

"What? Where is she?"

"She's in Paris with Robin, Emma, they eloped."

"What?! When?!"

"About five hours ago. I just found out."

Emma's heart was pounding too hard in her chest and her eyes were burning with hot tears.

"Emma, this doesn't mean… people always do crazy things in foreign countries. It's not even legit until she legalizes it in the states. There is still time."

"No!"

"Emma, Emma, don't give up. It's not too late."

"Yes it is! She said yes! She married him! It doesn't matter that she did it in Paris, she still chose him!" Emma shouted, not noticing the other patrons staring at her. Her face was flushed, and hands were trembling. She tightened her grip on the phone.

"Emma, just call her. Call her and tell her how you feel."

"No! It's too late. What would telling her now do? It could ruin everything."

"Everything is already ruined! Emma, please!"

Mary Margaret pleaded.

"No, please. Please, Mary Margaret. Please let it go. For once will you listen to me? It's over. I'm done. Just please, stop. Let me be done. No more meddling. It's over." Emma took a deep breath trying to force the impending sob back down her throat.

"Okay Emma, okay."

"It's better this way, maybe things can get back to the way they were before."

"Do you really believe that?"

"No," Emma said, and began to sob. She covered her face with her hand. "She eloped. She fucking eloped and didn't tell me. She didn't even tell me she was going to Paris."

"You weren't answering her calls, remember?"

"Are you really fucking defending her to me right now?!"

"No! No! I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. I just, I hate that you're giving up. I just want you to be happy. I want you both to be happy."

"I know, and I appreciate it, but I have to find my own happiness and as much as it pains me, it's not with her."

"Emma, I'm sorry." There was silence, a couple of minutes passed before Emma spoke again.

"How did you find out? Did she call you?"

"Yes, but I called her first. She was just returning the call. It wasn't planned, Emma. It just happened."

"It still happened. She could have said no."

"Are you, are you going to be alright? I could come get you."

"No, no," Emma said, quickly wiping her tears away with a napkin. "Killian just came in. I have to go. I'll call you later."

Killian's smile faltered the moment he saw Emma's face. She took a deep breath and tried for a smile.

"Hey…"

"What happened, love? Did something go wrong with the movie or the show? Is it Regina? Is she okay? What's going on?" He bombarded her with questions as he sat across from her and took her hands. "It's okay, I'm okay." Emma said, unconvincingly.

"You're clearly not okay. Something's wrong and there are only two things that could possibly move you to tears in public, work and Regina. Which is it?"

Emma couldn't believe how well Killian knew her, how much he paid attention to her. It was either that or Emma had lacked in subtlety about what she valued the most in her life. She looked into his sparkling blue eyes that were filled with so much concern and she felt the guilt rising from the pit of her stomach. Tears started to fall from her eyes as her will to hold them back diminished.

"It's Regina, isn't it?"

"It's nothing really, she's fine. I don't know why I'm so upset." She lied.

"What happened, love?" Killian pressed.

"Regina…" Emma started, trying to swallow down the sob that threat to escape upon saying that name. "She and Robin got married." Emma told him, and it stung just as hard as it did when Mary Margaret had said it.

"Oh, love." He stood and moved to sit beside her in the booth. She scooted over to let him in and he engulfed her in his arms. "Did she just tell you?"

"No, Mary Margaret called."

"Wow. I can't believe it. That doesn't sound like Regina at all. How could she get married without her best friend? No wonder you look so broken hearted. And she didn't even call and tell you herself." He kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry, love. Should we go box her head off?" He asked with a squeeze to her shoulder. Emma chuckled a little and shook her head. She wiped away the trail of tears streaming down her face.

"I know it hurts, love. You two have been best friends for a long time. You'll get by it. Until then you'll always have me."

Emma looked up into his grinning face. She gave him a small smile and kissed his lips.

"Yeah, I have you." That was enough, it had to be.

* * *

Robin had insisted they make their marriage official as soon as they got back to the states, but Regina had hesitated. She needed to talk to Emma. She needed to know if there was something more between them. Instead of going back to California, they took a detour and landed at JFK. Regina knew calling Emma was a lost cause, she hadn't called back after Regina had left her various voice mails. She had to do this in person, it was the only way to get through to Emma.

* * *

The last person she expected to be at her front door was Regina. It had only been 24 hours since Mary Margaret informed her that Regina had eloped. There was no way she could hide the fact that she knew. Her emotions wouldn't allow her to keep her cool; she tried anyway and the expression on Regina's face told her she had failed. Emma didn't speak, she didn't move to let Regina in, she just stared at her like she couldn't believe Regina had the nerve to come knocking on her door. She looked hurt and betrayed.

"I know I should have told you. I should have called you. I- I wasn't thinking, " Regina stuttered. "It happened so fast. We haven't officiated it yet. I flew here first. I wanted to see you, to talk to you."

Emma didn't know what to say. Her first instinct was to run out the door as fast as she could and leave Regina standing there. Her second instinct was to slam the door in her face. She stepped aside and gestured for Regina to come in. She watched Regina move through the apartment and taking it all in. "This is a really nice place, Emma."

"You hate it."

"That's not true!" Regina turned and looked at her. Emma was all walls up with her arms folded tightly across her chest. "It's you, so how could I not like it? How could I not love it?" Regina asked, not looking for an answer. Emma shrugged and slowly glanced around the room avoiding Regina's gaze.

"The filming is going well? I've heard you've been quite busy filming a show and a movie at the same time." Emma nodded her head but didn't say anything. "I'm so proud of you, Emma. You're doing it, you're really doing it."

24 and a half hours ago hearing her say those words would have meant everything to Emma, instead they went in one ear and out the other.

Regina took a deep breath. " You're not going to make this easy for me, are you?"

"Should I?" Emma asked, her tone oddly calm.

"I suppose not." They were silent for a moment, Regina looking down at the floor while she nervously wrung her hands, and Emma watched her, noticing the ring on her left forefinger. It made her stomach knot up and her cheeks flush. The pain was seeping in again and all she wanted was to be cool.

She swallowed hard and dry. "So…. Are you Regina Locksley now?" The question oozed with bitterness.

"Or is it Regina Mills- Locksley?"

"No. I told you we haven't officiated it yet and I never intended…" she sighed, "my last name is Mills."

Emma nodded, "ok, Mrs. Mills. You wanted to speak to me."

"Emma, please, can we just be mature about this?"

"I believe I am being very mature about this."

"Calling me Mrs when I told we haven't-" Emma stepped right into Regina's space stopping her mid sentence. "He asked you to marry him, didn't he?"

"Yes" Regina answered, looking into hard green eyes. "And you said yes right?"

"Yes, but-"

"And you eloped, you eloped and didn't tell anyone."

"It was his idea and I-"

"You went along with it. So what can you say really? You're sorry you didn't call me, you're sorry you didn't tell me, you're sorry that it was M's that told me. None of those sorries can undo a damn thing so keep them, because I don't want them."

"You weren't speaking to me. I tried calling you before-"

"I was busy!" Emma snapped.

The old fear of rejection had slowly started to creep up on Regina as she watched Emma's jaw clench and unclench. She's seen that look before; it was the same look she received when she tried to con Emma into staying with her in California. Regina had not been honest with herself or with Emma and she was afraid that the damage was too great to repair. She wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly losing her nerve, wondering if taking the risk would make things better or worse. In that moment Regina realized just how badly she screwed up. She had come to tell Emma that she loved her and if Emma would have her, she would give it all up, but how could Emma possibly believe her after she had ran off and married Robin. She married Robin. Why did she do that? The door to Emma's apartment opened in the midst of Regina contemplating her own question.

"Hey, love." Killian smiled at Emma, but it quickly faded upon seeing Regina. "Oh, looks like I've interrupted something. I'll just… go."

"No, stay." Emma said walking towards him. "Just give us a minute, go relax in the room and I'll be there soon." She said, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Realization hit Regina hard, Killian, Emma was with Killian. They were together. Emma didn't want her, how could she when she had someone like him, someone who put her first and you wasn't afraid to tell her how he felt and to show her how true those feelings were. She took a deep breath once Killian disappeared into another room. Emma turned back to her.

"I know I messed up, and there's nothing I can do to fix this. I just hope one day you can forgive me and we can go back to the way things were."

Back to the way things were had been the same thought Emma had the day before. It sounded like a lie then and an even bigger lie coming from Regina. Emma was angry and bitter, she wanted to yell and cry all at the same time, but what good would it have done? It amazed Emma how quickly the tides had turn. Just yesterday she was ready to break up with Killian, fly to California, and confess her love for Regina, hoping that Mary Margaret was right about Regina loving her too. But then she found out the object of her hearts desire had run off and got married, and her heart broke. How can she ever recover from that and go back to the way things use to be? Emma realized she didn't want that. The way things used to be was her fooling herself, beating the feelings down she was sure Regina didn't reciprocate. She didn't want that kind of relationship with her anymore, but all or nothing was too risky for Emma, so something new was in order to salvage any hope of saving their friendship.

"How long are you here?" Emma asked.

"Just until tomorrow, but I can stay longer." Regina said, with glassy brown eyes so full of hope. Emma's heart ached all over again. _How did we get so far gone? Oh yeah, Robin_ , Emma thought. She sighed. "You should get back to your husband."

This time Regina didn't remind her that it wasn't official yet, she simply nodded and headed towards the door. Emma quickly grabbed her hand as she passed her and Regina turned her head. A tear had escaped Regina's left eye and was rolling down her cheek. Emma squeezed her hand. "I'll call you tomorrow morning. We can have breakfast at Granny's together."

"Just you and me?" Regina asked. Emma nodded.

"And maybe, if you feel up to it, we could go shopping."

"W-what? Emma Swan is offering to go shopping? I must be dying."

Emma rolled her eyes. "You can't come to the city and not go shopping. You love shopping in the city."

"I do, but you don't."

"Well, things have changed. I am no longer intimidated by price tags."

"Yet you're still wearing those cheap tank tops."

"I'm in the house! And don't talk about my tank tops. They are a style and I look good in them and even though I have money I still like a deal."

"Are they still four for ten?"

Emma grinned and shook her head, "shut up."

* * *

Emma decided that she had no right to be pissed that Regina had married Robin, after all she had fucked up any chance she ever had to be with her, she chickened out, she made excuses, and worst of all she encouraged Regina to go out with Robin. It was only fair to be pissed at Regina for not telling her and for talking to Mary Margaret before her, which she really wasn't all that upset about. After all, Mary Margaret did have a way of dragging information out of a person by simply pestering them to death. Emma told Regina that she was still upset with her for not letting her know what was going on but she was sure she would get over it in time. She didn't want to watch her leave New York and she definitely didn't want to see her leave with Robin so she didn't offer to drive them to the airport like she would have done had Regina been alone. They said their goodbyes when Emma dropped her off back at the hotel. There was no promises to see or speak to each other soon but there was a long embrace that both women were reluctant to break, and there was a masked congratulations from Emma.

* * *

Robin wasn't happy Regina kept her maiden name but he didn't make a big deal about it. They had made it official. There were legally married now, and Robin quickly moved into the Mills Mansion, which he had been slowly doing not long after her father had died. It had been endearing at first to see a suit or two hanging in her closet and a pair of boxer shorts in her underwear draw. She would smile when she saw his toothbrush right next to hers, now that he was fully moved in the whole bedroom and her bathroom had been taken over. He moved her shoe rack, and complained she had too many toiletries in the bathroom. There were six other bedrooms in the house not including her parents, and four bathrooms yet it never occurred to him to claim a bathroom for himself, and choose a closet in another room. He did however suggest they move into her parents bedroom because it along with the master bedroom was much larger. She told them she'd knock down a wall and make her room bigger before she'd move into her parents room.

Three days later Robin hired a contractor without discussing it with Regina and plans were made without her consent. One day Regina came home to strangers in her house, her bedroom and bathroom were bare, and when she opened her closet she screamed like she was being stabbed in the shower. Someone had moved her clothes and all of her shoes. Robin had rushed in to see to her. He had heard her scream when he came in. The look she gave him had him slowly backing out the room holding his hands up. He tried to talk to her, to reason with her but she ignored him and went in search for her belonging. She found them in another bedroom haphazardly lying on the bed in a pile, her shoes on the floor in a messy pile. Regina tried to keep her cool, but completely lost her temper the moment Robin entered the room. She argued like she was in court trying to proof the defendant at fault. Robin just stood there and took it without argument. He slept by himself for three nights in a row, and she avoided him every chance she got.

* * *

It was nice having someone to open doors for her, someone to make her breakfast, even if she was forced to eat a half of grapefruit every once in awhile. Emma thought all the attention Killian was bestowing upon her would get old or she would become annoyed by it, but Killian wasn't clingy about it. He went about his day as always, going to the studio, going over plans, making phone calls. The only difference was considering Emma, which didn't seem difficult for him at all. He seemed to fit so easily into her life, not taking up much room at all. He was surprisingly nearer than she was and he never complained about her inability to pick her towel up off the bathroom floor. That use to annoy the hell out of Regina when they lived together. Those kind of memories crept into her mind often as she found herself constantly comparing Killian and Regina the way some people tend to compare new lovers with old ones; problem was, Regina was never her lover.

* * *

Emma felt bad for using Killian as a distraction, something to keep her mind off Regina. In theory, it wasn't really working. She never stopped thinking about Regina, but somehow his presence curbed the pain in her heart. She was able to push and tuck her heartache away. He made her feel like she was the only person that mattered and Emma needed that. She needed to feel special to someone and Killian was as good as anyone. He loved her, he wanted her, he chose her. He chose her and that's what made her want to stay with him and hold him close to her. She needed him. He kept her from crumbling into a pile on the floor every time she heard from Regina. She had stopped crying over it; instead she would suddenly be in the mood, it was the only time she ever initiated sex. Killian had been the leader in that department, she never denied him when he made his move but she never initiated it unless she ended a call or ended a series of long text messages between herself and Regina. Killian never questioned it because it didn't seem to interrupt the dynamic of their relationship; whatever that was.

* * *

It wasn't the same; talking to Emma wasn't the same at all. It had been almost six months since she eloped and Emma said she forgave her, but Regina still heard a hint of resentment in every conversation they had over the phone. Regina usually called while she was at work. For some strange reason after marrying Robin she found herself having less work to do. Some days she wasn't sure why she even came in. She hardly had anything to do, and when she did, those things could usually be done from her home office. The cases that did come across her desk were quickly reassigned to another lawyer because Regina had no desire to take on particular clients. She knew George was getting annoyed at her pickiness but she wanted to be a lawyer to help people not to make the rich richer or protect large companies from paying out large amounts of money to people they clearly owed money to. She was a Civil Rights attorney with no cases. She missed her pro bono work in New York, but she made a promise to George and she intended to keep it. She still felt like she had something to prove because her father didn't entrust his share of the firm to her, it still stung whenever she thought about it.

* * *

Regina found herself being more needy than usual. Robin had been busier than usual and she was lonely and missed his attention. After she forgave him for not involving her in the decision to expand their bedroom, (the end result did end up being quite lovely) and after Regina happily accepted the change they had got right back on track. He lavished her with affection and attention, so much so she found it difficult to walk the next day. He made love to her like he had something to prove and Regina had thoroughly enjoyed it. After awhile all affection and attention came to a holt. Robin was swamped with work and came home later and later. She offered to help and he would just smile and tell her he had it under control. It annoyed her that he wouldn't allow her to help him. Regina started to busy herself redecorating several rooms in the house, she replenished her garden and killed time caring for it until it was nearly immaculate. Working in the garden had always made her think of her mother, and how she loved to garden, even after she found out how sick she was she would still find the energy to dig through the dirt until she was thoroughly exhausted. Regina was just as meticulous as her mother, doing exactly as she did. It distracted her from her recent loneliness, but never from thoughts of Emma. She missed her even though she knew she messed up their relationship. She was still looking forward to seeing her in a few weeks when she would go to New York for three reasons, Emma's movie premiere, the bachelorette party and Mary Margaret and David's wedding.

* * *

Emma was furious. Mary Margaret was suppose to meet her at the airport an hour ago. She promised her she'd be here, that she would be the buffer so it wasn't awkward, but Regina's plane was landing and Emma was waiting alone. She called Mary Margaret when she noticed her friend was 15 minutes late and Mary Margaret said her car broke down and she was taking the train. She had to wait for her car to be towed to the garage and she would hop right on the train and catch a cab to JFK once she got into the city. That was an hour ago, and Emma felt her palms start to sweat as her anxiety built up. She wasn't ready for this. Things have been pretty cool lately and she had managed to not completely breakdown the last time she was here. Despite her acceptance of the situation and the recent seriousness of her own relationship, Emma was still very much resentful. She felt it and hated herself for it. She didn't want to feel it anymore. She didn't want to feel the pain, like she lost something that was everything, and despite how much she had it would never be enough, it could never replace what she lost.

Just when Emma thought she was going to hyperventilate and pass out Mary Margaret called out to her, she turned to see her pixie-haired friend bolting towards her holding her shoes in one and her purse slung around her neck and bouncing on her hip. She was out of breath and a little damp with sweat when she made it to Emma.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm late. You okay?" Mary Margaret asked, holding Emma's head in her hands and looking into troubled green eyes. Mary Margaret saw the relief wash over her friend's face. Emma took a deep breath, Mary Margaret placed a small kiss on Emma's forehead. "You'll be okay."

Emma turned when she felt that flutter in her stomach she always got when Regina was present.

Emma tried her damndest to reign in her emotions but failed miserably at the sight of Regina, even Mary Margaret looked a little dumbfounded. She quickly slipped the shoes back on that she dropped on the floor, and took off towards Regina expecting Emma to follow, but the blonde just stood there and stared, mouth agape, and eyes wide. Emma watched Mary Margaret squeal and touch Regina now short raven hair, the two embraced and Regina turned to her. Once their eyes met Regina smiled and Emma felt her heart rate increase. She missed that smile, it was her special smile, the smile only reserved for her. Emma was frozen, she wanted to move, to run, to crash, and scoop Regina up into her arms and hold her like she never wanted to let go; her feet however had no plans on moving at all.

Emma watched Regina make her way over, Mary Margaret in tow. It was like she was moving in motion, Emma's eyes moved up and down Regina's form, noticing the black blazer covering a white silk button up, the top two buttons undone and the third strain against her chest, she was wearing a tan mini skirt revealing even taner thighs and black suede high heel shoes. The outfit was enough to make Emma's mouth go completely dry, but it was the short dark hair, neatly brushed behind Regina's ears that had Emma suddenly feeling faint.

"Hey, stranger." Regina said, after approaching Emma. "I know it's surprising, I cut it so short, but I felt like a change. It's not bad, right?" Regina asked, concerned when her friend made no move to greet her.

Emma blinked a few times. "I.. um.." Emma stammered. "You look, you look great." Emma breathed out.

Regina blushed. "I'm glad you like it, and now that we've established that my appearance is pleasing to you, may I have a proper hello?"

"Yeah, sure." Emma said, and placed a chaste kiss on Regina's cheek. "Welcome back, here let me get that." Emma said, and swiftly grabbed Regina's carry-on and marched toward baggage claim.

Regina knew what she wanted when she got off the plane and made her way down the terminal; she knew she didn't deserve it but she needed it; she needed one of Emma's body crushing hugs, the hugs that one or both them had to always brace themselves for or they would both topple over. She was sure once she saw the look on Emma's face that's exactly what she was going to get but Emma made no move to greet her. She tried hard not to let it bother her. She was confident in her appearance and was sure Emma liked what she saw. Regina was pleased when she rendered her blonde friend speechless. It had been a long time since she seen that twinkle in Emma's eyes, a look that was reserved only for her, but Emma didn't respond the way Regina thought she would. She had wanted to feel her friend wrap her strong arms around her and dip her head in the crook of her neck and inhale her like she had done so many times before. Regina scolded herself internally for desiring such a hug, after all she was married, and no one should hug her that intimately besides her husband, but it was Emma and things were just different with her, at least that's how Regina reasoned her feelings about her relationship with Emma.

* * *

Instead of beating herself up about how her body had responded to Regina's presence, Emma decided to be angry. It was the only emotion that didn't make her feel uncomfortable. It was easy and Emma rationalized that she had every right to be angry; after all how dare Regina get off that plane looking so damn good, how dare she get a sexy haircut, and wear that extremely tiny mini skirt, married women shouldn't dress so provocatively. Damn her for making Emma feel things she didn't want to feel. Emma tried not to look at her as she drove, white knuckling the steering wheel, and wearing a scowl on her face. She looked in the rearview mirror and saw Mary Margaret frown at her.

"I see you've upgraded from the bug." Regina commented.

"I still have her, and she still runs well."

"I'm surprised."

"Why is that?" Emma asked, bracing herself for the incoming insult from Regina regarding her bug.

"The car wasn't exactly in the best condition all those years ago, I don't know how managed to keep it going for all these years."

"She was in good condition years ago, a little rust never hurt. I took care of her and you're one to talk. You barely made it out Harvard before your precious Mercedes' engine blew."

"If I remember correctly it had a little help."

"You are seriously not blaming me?"

"I never raced anyone at over a 100 miles an hour."

Emma snorted, "that piece of shit couldn't make over 100 mph."

"Excuse me?"

Emma recognized Regina's agitated tone and longed for the impending argument to stomp down her rising emotions.

Mary Margaret cleared her throat. "I was thinking after Regina checks into her hotel and gets settled in we could head to the boutique so Regina can try on her bridesmaid dress for last alterations. You too Emma, you look like you've lost some weight. The dress won't look right if it sags, it's suppose to be form fitting."

"I haven't lost any weight." Emma glared at Mary Margaret through the rearview mirror.

"Just humor me, Emma."

"Fine."

* * *

"It fits fine!" Emma shouted from the dressing room.

"Come out! Let me see you." Mary Margaret demanded.

"You've seen me in it already!"

"Regina hasn't!"

"She will at the wedding!"

"Emma, get your ass out here!"

Emma groaned loudly and marched out the dressing room. She flung her arms out and spun quickly. "See! It looks exactly the same."

Regina stepped out of the dressing, smoothing the dress down. Emma scoffed at the sight of Regina in the exact same dress.

"What?" Mary Margaret asked, her brow furrowed with confusion.

"I don't look like that."

"There's a simple explanation for that, dear. I have breasts." Regina explained, running her hands along the curve of her bosom. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Turn around, Regina. I want to see it from the back." Mary Margaret requested, and Regina complied. Emma's jaw dropped and nearly fell off her face at the sight of Regina from the back.

"It fits you quite nicely, Regina. It looks like she got the original measurements perfectly. Don't you think so, Emma?" Mary Margaret rose her voice when saying Emma's name to snap her to attention before Regina could see the blonde gawking at her.

"Yeah, yeah. Nice fit. Are we done here? Can we get out of these dresses?"

"Just a second, let me get a picture of the two of you. Regina go stand by Emma."

"Seriously, M's? You have a photographer at the wedding. I'm sure you'll get plenty of pictures of us in these dresses."

"Oh please, I bet you won't last three seconds in that dress after the wedding. You'll be in jeans and a tank top at the reception."

Emma gasped, and feigned offense. "I would never." Both dark haired women gave her a disbelieving look. "Wear just a tank top to your reception… I would at least put a button up over it, jeez, you both think so little of me."

"Anyway, can you two pretend you're best friends. I don't think I've ever seen that big of gap between you two when you're standing so close to each other."

Emma glared at Mary Margaret. "One picture, please."

Emma rolled her eyes and hooker her left arm around Regina's waist pulling her close. Emma could smell Regina's perfume and she had to resist the urge to close her eyes and lean into it.

"Okay, ladies big smiles." Mary Margaret said, and snapped a picture with her phone. "Awww, you two are adorable. Okay go change. Ruby is waiting for us at Granny's."

* * *

Regina was surprised that they were bombarded outside of Granny's when a passersby recognize Emma from her tv show. It was just a couple at first, and then suddenly a small crowd formed around them. Regina watched as Emma smiled, signed autographs and took photos. Regina couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Those strangers had been given more affection in a few seconds upon meeting them than Regina has gotten all day. She waited and watched for a few extra minutes then she disappeared into the dinner where Ruby was waiting. "Where the hell is everyone else?"

"She's signing autographs." Regina told her as she sat at their table.

"Jesus, hey granny! Emma's been recognized again!" Ruby shouted. "No shotgun this time!"

"I take it this happens a lot?"

"Yeah, our girl is getting pretty famous. Jesus! Granny, not the crossbow!" Ruby hopped up from her seat. She ran over and took the crossbow from her grandmother. "You trying to get arrested again?" She put the crossbow behind the counter and both women disappeared outside. Regina's phone buzzed and she looked at the text message she got from Robin.

"I'm sorry, darling. I had to get a later flight. I'll be there first thing in the morning. I love you."

Regina sighed and but her phone in her purse. The four women resurfaced, pushing Emma through the door. Once they all got in Granny turned the sign to closed and locked the door. "Wendy, man the door, you can let folks out but no one in. You ladies having your usual?" Granny asked.

"Yeah, sure Granny." Ruby answered for everyone.

"That was exciting." Regina commented, after everyone took their seats.

"Yeah, sorry about that. It doesn't happen that often, just at places I come to a lot."

"It's fine. I'm happy you're so popular." Regina said.

The waitress came over and placed down two iced teas, one for Regina and one for Mary Margaret. Ruby and Emma both got a coke. They thanked the waitress and she smiled and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Sorry I missed the fitting. How'd the dress fit?" Ruby asked and Mary Margaret quickly pulled out her phone and showed her the picture she took of them. "Whoa, Regina, Jesus… damn. I am so glad I'm not wearing the same dress." Ruby said, and Emma shoved her. "What? The maid honors dress is suppose to look different. Ohhhh. Sorry Em, you look great too." Ruby picked up her cup and before sipping from the straw she mumbled, "just not as good as Regina." Emma slapped her shoulder.

"Ow! Bitch." Ruby rubbed her shoulder.

"What made you pick that color anyway, M's?" Regina asked.

"Ruby picked the color. All three of the dresses are the same color, Ruby's dress is just a different style." Mary Margaret stated, matter-of-factly.

"Red was the only color that flattered all three of us." Ruby said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Bullshit, you picked red because it's your favorite color." Emma said, glaring at Ruby.

"You should be grateful! You could be wearing some hideous peachy or minty green dress with a shit full of lace. You could look like a fucking evil stepsister, but instead we all will be looking fabulous."

"I highly doubt M's would have us wear either of those colors." Regina said, and Mary Margaret ducked her head, embarrassed. "Really?!" Regina was shocked.

"How come one! It's my wedding, why would I want you three bitches looking better than me?"

* * *

Emma looked like an angel in her white peasant style gown, and gold peep toe pumps; Regina watched her from behind the photographers as they called Emma's name and she posed on the red carpet with her cast. Golden spiral curls laid on her shoulder, a twist in the front, with a pin to keep it up and away from her face. She was glowing and Regina was transfixed by the sight of her. It was Robin's hand clasping hers and tugging her along that snapped her out of it. They went inside and found their seats which weren't too far away from the rest of the gang. She could see Emma from where she was seated a couple of rows in front of the rest of them. She tried to focus on the movie, but she couldn't help glancing in Emma's direction; watching Killian lean towards her and whisper in her ear. She took a deep breath, and glanced over at Robin who had put his arm around her shoulder. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes listening to Emma's voice, as a scene played out on the movie screen.

* * *

The couples met up at restaurant in the city, Emma had gotten reserved private seating for eight. They were seated at a large round table, Regina and Robin sat at Killian and Emma's right, Mary Margaret and David sat at Emma's left, and Ruby and August sat across from them. Regina grinned as she watched Emma look over the menu like it was written in ancient hieroglyphics. With the exception of Robin and Killian the rest of the group looked pretty clueless also. Regina cleared her throat. "How are you doing over there, Miss. Swan?"

"Just fine, Mrs. Mills, and you?" Emma asked, smirking.

"Oh I'm wonderful, dear." Regina said with a forced smile.

"Well now that it's established that both Regina and Emma are doing well, can someone please tell me what the hell is on this menu?" August asked. The table remained quiet. "Oh come on! I can't be the only one here who can't read this shit." Mary Margaret chuckled first, shaking her head.

"No your not, Emma what were you thinking when you picked this place?" Mary Margaret asked.

Emma sighed and tossed her menu on the table. She sat back in her chair. "I don't know. I thought it was a nice place. We can go somewhere else, if you want." Emma said, sounding defeated.

Regina decided to take pity on her blonde friend.

"No, this is a lovely place and I'm sure we can make due. I wouldn't mind ordering for the table. I'm sure I know most of you well enough to order for you."

"I can be of assistance also, love." Killian piped in, and Emma smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Killian can order for me, and he can help M's and David. You can order for Ruby and August." Emma told Regina. She looked over to Ruby and August who were both grinning with knife and fork in hand.

"We want meat," they said in unison, both of them baring their teeth.

Regina gave them a serious look. "Don't do that when the waiter comes to take our order. Put your utensils down. Idiots."

* * *

Emma foolishly entrusted Killian to order for her not asking him what anything was on the menu. She mindlessly poked at the fish's eyeball, frowning. Regina rolled her eyes, and cut her prime rib in half and put it on her bread plate. She cut it into small squares, got up and moved so she stood behind both Emma and Killian, she leaned over removing the fish and pushing it to the side, and placing the prime rib in front of her. "Emma doesn't like seafood. You'd have better luck ordering her chicken tenders and tater tots. She eats like a child. The only vegetables she'll consume are corn and potatoes which basically boils down to sugar." Regina moved back to her seat. Emma glared at her. "I resent that."

"But do you deny it?" Regina asked, taking a bite of her asparagus.

"No," Emma pouted, "I do like other vegetables by the way, like carrots and tomatoes. Onions! Cucumbers!"

"That's nice dear, M's share your baked potato with Emma." Regina told Mary Margaret, Emma reached over to fork the potato on to her plate but Mary Margaret blocked the action with her knife and suddenly they were in a knife and fork fight.

"Gina said share, so you gotta share."

"No way, get your own."

"Gina," Emma whined.

"Children, please. Mary Margaret, you have a dress to fit into the day after tomorrow, I'm sure you can spare the extra carbs." Mary Margaret frowned and pushed her plate closer to Emma, who scooped up the rest of the potato and happily chowed down, while Mary Margaret sat and sulked.

"Oh don't sulk, dear. It's not attractive. Think of this way, now you can have dessert and not feel guilty."

"I was planning on it anyway." Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. Regina smirked, "I'm sure you're going to look lovely in your wedding gown."

* * *

Dinner conversation had went from Emma's movie to Mary Margaret and David's wedding and their reception, by dessert they were talking about the bachelor and bachelorette parties that would be taking place the next day. David invited Robin to join them, but he respectfully declined informing them that unfortunately he had an overseas conference call and would be working most of the day tomorrow. He gave his wife an apologetic smile once he noticed the disappointed look on her face.

"Wow, you sure are working hard over there at the firm." Emma commented.

"Well, I must earn my keep if I'm hoping to make partner someday." Robin said, and Regina robbed his back. "Having his name added on the door would be a great honor to Robin."

"You mean he doesn't already?" Emma asked, and the couple gave her a quizzical look.

"I assumed you changed your last name to Mills, since Regina wasn't changing her name, Hell she didn't even hyphen it."

Robin sat back in his chair looking offended and Regina glared at her.

"Emma," Mary Margaret scolded.

"What? Tell me you guys didn't think that too?"

"Soooo… Regina," August interrupted. "How's, your advocate work going?"

"Yeah, Gina how's that going?" Emma asked, feigning interest. She already knew Regina wasn't doing much pro bono work, as a matter of fact, she knew Regina had suddenly become a place holder. Mary Margaret pinched Emma under the table, and the blonde jumped in her chair a little.

Regina cleared her throat. "I don't really do advocate work anymore. The firm handles more corporate cases."

"Yeah, the ones you hate." Emma mumbled and Mary Margaret shoved her and mouthed 'asshole'.

"Well, things change, dear. It's fine. I don't mind sitting back and letting my husband shine." Regina said, and kissed Robin, snapping him out of his current mood. Emma rolled her eyes and made a face that only the two couples on the side of her noticed.

* * *

"Excuse me everyone, before we all leave and return to our respective homes I would like you all to remain for a bit so that I may properly toast the woman we are all here to celebrate this evening, and perhaps be present to witness other events." Emma looked up at Killian as he picked up his glass of wine. "We've all had the pleasure of being a significant part of the this young woman's life, some of us have known her long before she became famous, some of us longer; either way it has been a pleasure watching her grow in her career, going from doing commercials, singing at bar mitzvahs to her phenomenal performances on stage and now on screen. You've come a long way, Swan, and we are all very proud of you. You're the most talent person I've ever met and everyday that passes you never cease to amaze me with how amazing you are. I am in awed by you. I'm sure I speak for everyone here when I say, I wish you many more years of success. To Emma, cheers."

"Cheers," they all said, and glasses clinked and sips were taken. "One more thing," Killian took a deep breath. He put his glass down, put his hand in his jacket pocket and took a knee. Emma furrowed her brow as she looked into glistening blue eyes. "I may not know everything about you, like the foods you dislike but I'm willing to learn. I want to learn everything about you. I want you, I want to be here for you everyday, and I want to make you happy everyday. I love you, Emma, and I would like you to be my wife if you'll have me." Killian took a box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside was a princess cut diamond ring. Mary Margaret along with David, Ruby, and August all turned to Regina who had not stopped staring at Emma since Killian started his toast.

Emma looked from the ring to Killian and back to the ring. She closed her eyes for a bit, willing herself not to look at Regina. She was afraid of what she would see. Killian places his right hand on her cheek. "Love?" She opened her eyes, and nodded her head. "Yes?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered and he beamed at her before his lips went crashing into hers for a bruising kiss. Ruby and Mary Margaret looked over at Regina to see an intriguing array of emotions washing over the woman's face. She had managed to morph her face from looking absolutely devastated to calm and respectful. She plastered on a forced smile, stood from her chair and was the first to congratulate the newly engaged couple. She hugged and kissed them both, and gestures for Robin to join her. He too congratulated the couple. Regina gave them one last smile before wishing everyone a goodnight and departing with her arm wrapped around Robin's. Emma watched them walk away. She didn't even hear anyone else giving her well wishes, she couldn't hear anything but the sound of Regina's heels clicking away from her on the hardwood floors.

* * *

Ruby promised a simple spa day, with a full day's treatment; mud baths, body wraps, facials, waxing, manicures and pedicures. No strippers and no hard liquor. The ladies skipped the mud baths but did everything else. They sipped on mimosas and ate chocolate dipped fruit. Both Emma and Regina remained mostly quiet while Ruby and Mary Margaret gossiped back and forth.

The four of them were sitting in a sauna with towels around their heads and torsos; Mary Margaret was talking about where she and David were going on their honeymoon and Regina was getting agitated.

"Can we please do one activity quietly? You two haven't stopped talking all afternoon. I never wanted to kill two people like I want to kill you two." Regina said, letting her head fall back.

"Well, forget you. I'm going to get a vagina detox. You coming M's?" Ruby asked standing up.

"What's a vagina detox? Does it hurt?" Both women left the sauna.

"And then there were two." Emma said.

Regina sighed, "I didn't mean to be so-"

"You?" Emma interrupted. Regina glared at her, and Emma rolled her eyes. "They'll be fine. I was about to tell them to shut the fuck up soon anyway, you just saved me the breath. Thanks."

"You're welcome." Regina sighed, "What god awful activity does Ruby have planned after this spa day?"

"Stripclub and hard liquor."

"Oh thank god."

* * *

Ruby led a blindfolded Mary Margaret into the strip club. "No fucking way! What are we doing here?" Emma asked.

"Yo Emma, you wanna shut the hell up? You're going to give away the surprise. Besides I told you our destination yesterday so this shouldn't be a surprise."

"Oh god, where are we? What did you do Ruby?"

"Nothing, M's, just relax."

"You didn't tell me this place was this kind of place, you ass." Emma growled.

Ruby rolled her eyes, "get over it. I made a promise to David." Ruby led them to the VIP section where there was already a tray of 'dirty orgasms' sitting on the table. Ruby sat Mary Margaret down and made scoot over, the ladies slid in, blocking her in. Ruby removed the blindfold. Mary Margaret blinked a few times and looked around. She assumed when they entered that they were in some kind of club because of the music blasting in the background.

"What is this place?"

"Strip club." Regina answered.

Mary Margaret whipped her head towards Ruby, "Ruby! You promised!"

" I lied. Relax, I told David no male strippers, and I'm keeping my promise. The only males here are not strippers."

Mary Margaret gasped, "You took us to a gentleman's club? Are we even allowed in here? Oh my god. Let me out, move Emma."

"Move Emma and I will cut you." Ruby said, giving her a death glare. Regina snorted, picked up a shot, and down it.

"Relax, M's. We're allowed in here."

"This is not a good idea, I could be sitting in jizz right now." It was Emma's turn to snort and take a shot.

"This is a classy place, honey. I know the manager. I'm sure they clean the jizz up after every customer." Ruby said, grinning. Regina and Emma both laughed and clinked shot glasses before downing them. "I need a black light! Someone get me a black light!" Mary Margaret shouted, trying to stand. Ruby pulled her back down. Regina handed her a shot. "This, my dear, is all you need."

* * *

"Awww… look at our girl, five shots ago she was whining about sitting in jizz, now she's sticking bills in a strippers thong. I'm so proud." Ruby said, as the three stood to the side and watched their pixie haired friend have fun. "This is a bachelorette party and you two bitches are apart of it and should be having fun too."

"Do you really want to see me with a hangover tomorrow?" Regina asked. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"The wedding is at four, drink some fucking water and grab a girl, lap dances are on me, literally and figuratively speaking."

A tall slender blonde wearing a red and black matching bra and thong with red tassels walked over to the three women. "Would any of you ladies like a lap dance?" She looked over at Regina. "How about you, beautiful? I'd do you for free." She said, looking Regina up and down.

Regina rose a single eyes brow. "Sorry, you're not my type." Regina replied.

"You sure about that, sweetheart?"

Emma tapped her the stripper's shoulder. The girl turned around. Emma stepped into the girl's personal space. "She said you're not her fucking type. So step the fuck off." Emma spat, and the blonde stripper backed up. "I'm sorry, Jesus, who the hell brings their girlfriend to a strip club?" The girl mumbled as she backed away.

"Okay, you two are killing my buzz. I'm going to go party with Mary Margaret. I knew I should have done karaoke." Ruby mumbled and walked over to where Mary Margaret was happily getting a lap dance from a dark skinned goddess.

Emma and Regina returned to the semi quietness of the VIP booth, Emma nursing a bottle of corona and Regina sipping a tumbler of hard cider.

"So, how's married life?" Emma asked, only half serious, and Regina could tell by the tone in Emma's voice.

"Looks like you'll soon be finding out."

"Yeah. The asshole still trying to take over the mansion or has he moved on to the firm?"

"Emma," Regina warned.

"I'm surprised you're not knocked up by now."

Regina took a sip of her drink. "Robin is not ready for children."

"But you are," Emma stated.

"I don't know. Maybe, I would like to be a mother."

"Yeah, me too."

"Excuse me?"

"I said I want to be a mother to, is that surprising to you?"

"Quite surprising."

"Why?" Emma said, sitting forward.

"Well, I just thought since you're so obsessed with your career you wouldn't want to give that up."

"Who says I have to? Why can't I do both? Just because you've given up-"

"I haven't given up anything up." Regina said, and downed the rest of her cider before slamming the glass down on the table.

"Sure you haven't. You just all of a sudden went off and fucking eloped with this guy who works at the firm and you let him come into your life and take over shit. Who the fuck are you? The Regina I knew would never let that happen."

Regina stood up, she placed her left hand on the table to brace herself as she leaned in to get in Emma's face. "Nothing has happened that I didn't want to happen. Nothing. Robin hasn't taken over anything."

Emma stood up, forcing Regina to take a step back.

"Bullshit. He's changed you. You haven't been yourself since Pops died."

"And you would know, wouldn't you? Since you left me a week later."

"Well, Hell Regina it didn't seem like I was needed. You had Robin after all!"

"That's right, I had Robin, who was there from the very beginning, helping me take care of my father, being there when my father was at his most erratic, fighting everyone. He was there by my side when you weren't."

"You could have called me any time. I would have came if you asked me to."

"You should have always been there! I shouldn't have had to ask you!" Regina shouted. Emma looked away but Regina kept glaring at her.

"I was there when it counted. I was there."

"Yes, you were, but then you left."

"You didn't need me anymore."

"Who the hell are you to tell me what I needed?!"

Emma clenched her jaw. "I had other obligations."

Regina rolled her eyes, "that's right, I forgot, career comes first, always has."

"Don't even go there with me, Regina. You left me first, you lied to me and you tried to manipulate me. You promised me you were coming back and you didn't, you stayed and completely gave up the life we had together like it meant nothing to you."

"Don't give me that shit, you could have stayed! There was nothing you could do in New York that you couldn't do in California. I had the firm, I had to stay."

"No you didn't! Pops knew you didn't want to work there, he knew you hated it. It would have still been Mills, Mills and Gracen no matter what. You were just being a coward, too afraid to live your own life, and your so jealous."

"Jealous of what?! You're insane ambition, your crippling need for everything to be about you and your feelings or your relationship of convenience?"

"My what?"

"You got Killian by default, I know it and you know it."

Emma burst out laughing. "Fuck you, Regina. For someone so fucking smart you're really fucking stupid. Killian has nothing to do with the fact that you fucked everything up, and you're jealous. Your jealous because I'm doing everything I said I would and you've given up on everything you wanted and it kills you to see me finally beating you at something, finally doing better than you. I'm not defined by the person I'm with and he's not defined by me, can you say the same? Yeah, I'd be jealous if I were you to, after all someone else has something you've always wanted." Emma pushed passed Regina and left her standing there.

* * *

Ruby flung her front door open. "Bitch! What the fuck happened?!"

Emma groaned and marched into the house, her dress in a bag hanging over her arm. Ruby led her into the bedroom. "Emma's here."

Mary Margaret turned around. "What the hell did you do to Regina? I thought you said you were done?"

"I am done!" Emma shouted and winced at the pain in her head. "Who said I did anything to her? She was the one being a bitch."

"And I'm sure you responded by being an asshole."

Mary Margaret said. Emma groaned again and crawled onto Ruby's bed. "You look like shit, Emma. How is that even possibly? You left the stripclub before all of us, you should have gotten plenty of rest."

"Just because I left doesn't mean I stopped drinking."

"Jesus, Emma I'm not a fucking miracle worker." Ruby said.

"You are today dammit. My wedding will not be ruined because my two closest friends couldn't get there shit together."

"Ugh, shut up already. You fairytale wedding will be just fine."

"It better be. I no longer give a damn what happened between you and Regina but you better fix it, Emma."

"Why do I have to fix it? She broke it, she should fix it."

"And you weren't responsible for any of it, were you?"

Emma groaned. "Fine. I'll apologize. I'll kiss her ass for the sake of your precious wedding. When is she coming?"

"She's not. She called me to tell me that she'll meet us at the church. She's going to do her own hair and makeup, and you know what? I'm glad, because fixing your mess is gonna take longer than we got. Get your ass up, shower and wash your hair." Emma stood up and walked towards the master bathroom. "Emma!" Mary Margaret shouted.

"I know, I know! I'll fix it!"

* * *

Regina turned her phone off and arrived at the church just in time to walk down the aisle. She was to walk down last anyway since she was the only one who didn't have an escort. She looked stunning walking down the aisle wearing a red tank style satin gown with a mermaid silhouette, a plunging V shape neckline, pleated bodice, and a pleated waistband trimmed with delicate points of black lace, carrying a bouquet of white roses. Regina smiled and glanced at the guests, catching a few gawkers. She looked in every direction except Emma's. She managed to stand right beside her and not so much as glanced at her.

Emma stared right at Regina as she walked down the aisle, if she had laser vision she'd burn a hole right through Regina's head. Emma willed her heart to stop pounding so hard in her chest. She was still pissed at Regina, the last thing she wanted was her heart to pound and her stomach to flutter whenever Regina was around. It didn't help that she looked absolutely radiant. Emma secretly hoped Regina would just make eye contact with her once, if she made eye contact just once Emma would know everything would be okay, that she could fix this, but Regina never even looked her way, not even when she stood beside her. Emma turned her head and so did Regina. Emma rolled her eyes, Regina was definitely pissed at her. She leaned forward and whispered, "we need to talk after this."

Regina didn't make an effort to acknowledge anything Emma said. She completely ignored her but Emma was familiar with that tactic and knew exactly how to break that up, but that would have to wait until after the wedding. The wedding march began to play and everyone turn to see a very beautiful bride. Mary Margaret's short dark hair was styled with finger waves, which was complimented with a sparkling tiara and lace veil, her dress was white strapless, princess gown, a plunging v-neck just like her bridesmaids with white lace wrapping around the bodice of the gown and forming a six foot train behind her. She carried a red and white bouquet of roses. Emma glanced over to David and saw a single tear slip from his right eye. He was beaming in his black grooms suit with red vest and red satin tie. Emma never seen either of her friends so happy, and she was grateful to be there to witness it. She took a deep breath and pushed all thoughts of Regina to the back of her mind.

* * *

Robin looked at his wife skeptically as she followed behind him to the car he rented when he arrived in New York. "What is it, darling? I thought you were riding with the ladies to the reception. Did you forget something?"

Regina shook her head. "I'm not going."

"Everything alright? Don't leave on my account. I told you I have court in the morning and need to get back today."

"I know. I want to go home."

"Are you sure?" He asked her, and she nodded. He opened the passenger side door and she got in. They drove in silence back to the hotel, they packed their bags and Regina checked out a day early and managed to get a ticket on the same flight as Robin's. Once they got on the plane Robin was able to convince a gentleman to switch seats with him so he could sit beside his wife. He then switched seats with Regina so she could sit in the aisle seat. When the plane took off, and climbed high enough that the passenger seatbelt light went off, Regina unbuckled her seatbelt and stood up. "Everything alright?"

"Yes, I just need to use the facilities." Regina told him and he nodded and went back to reading his brief. Regina marched down the aisle and locked herself in the restroom where she quietly sobbed for ten minutes.

* * *

Emma looked everywhere for Regina but she disappeared right after the ceremony without saying a word to anyone. Emma waited for her at the reception hall, but when she didn't arrive Emma called the hotel and found out that Regina checked out a day early. Emma hopped into the limo and told the driver to take her to the airport. On the way she called to find out when the next flight to Lax was. She arrived just in time to be too late. Regina's flight was already in the air. Emma called the reception hall and asked for the bride. She waited for someone to find her.

"Hello?"

"She's gone."

"Emma? Emma where are you?"

"JFK."

"What are you doing at the airport?"

"I was trying to catch Regina before she left. She's gone. I tried, I tried to talk to her but she just disappeared, checked out of her hotel room and left. What should I do? Should I get on a plane? M's tell me what to do and I'll listen. I don't know what to do."

"Come back to the reception, Emma."

"What? You don't think I should go after her?"

"You're done, aren't you?"

Emma sighed. "I don't know. I- I don't want to lose her."

"Give her time, Emma. Let her cool down. Come back to the reception."

"Okay, I'll come back."

 **A/N: Hope you don't hate me too much. Thank you to those who continue to stick with me. It will get better, it's SwanQueen after all. Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12 Seperation Anxiety

**A/N: Here you go Raye 12018! I didn't plan to update this so soon because it's a much shorter chapter, but I suppose if I didn't post it soon it wouldn't be out until TLSS was finished and I sincerely do not know when that's going to happen.**

 **All mistakes are mine and I own nothing.**

Chapter 12: Separation Anxiety

Emma gave Regina five days to cool down and immediately regretted giving her that much time. In those five days Regina had managed to change her cell phone number, cancel her personal email, and change her office number. All calls made to the firm automatically went straight to an answering service. Emma left a tremendous amount of messages for Regina and all of them went unanswered. No one could get to Regina, none of their mutual friends, they were all blocked. Emma couldn't believe Regina would just shut them all out over one horrible argument; sure it was the worst argument they ever had, but they had been friends forever, how could she just throw that all away. They were her family.

In a fit of desperation, Emma got on a plane. She didn't tell anyone where she was going and she didn't even pack a bag. Her show wrapped up for the season, and she didn't even say goodbye to any of the cast. As soon as she landed she turned on her phone and saw she had three missed calls from her agent. Emma groaned, running her fingers through her hair as she listened to the voicemails her agent had left. The first one was quick and perky as to be expected. Her agent was quite the softy and was always so gentle and hopeful when she spoke to Emma, at first. The second voice mail sounded a tad agitated and her agent insisted that she call her immediately because the matter was urgent. The third voice mail her agent threatened to drop her if she didn't call her back asap. Emma took a deep breath and quickly dialed her agents number.

"Sabrina Blue," said an almost angelic voice. She apparently didn't look to see who was calling her.

"Listen, Blue-"

"No you listen! Where the hell are you, Emma Swan?! You were suppose to meet with me right after the show wrapped! You have interviews lined up starting the day after tomorrow and we have to talk strategy. I'm in the process of getting you a guest appearance on that… fuck what is it? Ah, some lesbian cop show. I forget, wait let me look." Sabrina said, and Emma can hear paper shuffling in the background. "Here it is. Rizzoli and Isles."

Emma snorted. "That's not a lesbian cop show," Emma said, but thought 'hell, it should be.'

"Really? I mean I've seen it and kinda looks like, well it doesn't matter. Negotiating a guest appearance. They want you, Emma. You're hot right now and we need to take advantage of your growing popularity."

"Blue, I'm in Los Angeles."

"What the fuck are you doing in Los Angeles?" Emma didn't respond.

"It's Regina again isn't? It's always Regina! You had a part of a lifetime just offered to you! Five hundred thousand dollars and you were replaced by Miley fucking Cyrus! Do you know how sick that made me!?" Sabrina yelled into the phone so loud Emma winced, and held the phone away from her ear.

"I'm sorry, Blue. She needed me, it was important. I had to be there."

"And I suppose you have to be there now?"

Emma didn't answer. She heard Sabrina sigh.

"I swear Emma if you weren't making me so much money I'd dump your ass in a heartbeat."

"I love you too, Blue."

"Call me tomorrow. I'll move some things around."

"Thanks Blue."

"Don't thank me yet, Swan. You're still on my shit list."

"Story of my life."

* * *

Emma rented a car to avoid the possible wait if she had to track Regina down elsewhere. She somehow believed Regina was not going to be the easiest to find. Emma's mind seemed to wonder as she contemplated what she would say to Regina once she finally found her; she thought about the women in her life, her friends, her family. The people she surrounded herself with had been fiercely loyal. They all seemed to have a giant soft spot for her. Mary Margaret had always mothered her relentlessly, picking up after her, giving her gentle words of encouragement, and was always there to give her a swift kick in the ass when she was being an idiot. Ruby was the playful big sister who would entertain her when she was down, and she too knew how to reprimand her when she was doing something stupid. Even her agent was kind most of the time until Emma managed to push all her buttons at once. But Regina, Regina was different. She had spoiled Emma, not just with superficial things, but with attention and affection. When they were together she had made Emma feel like she was the only one that mattered.

It had always been that way, from the moment they met as children, the pure amazement she saw in Regina's eyes made her feel like she was something spectacular. Later, with 3000 miles separating them, Regina had made her feel special, her letters filled with general interest and excitement about Emma's life. It never stopped no matter how far apart they were. Emma remembered seeing Regina for the first time since they were children. Regina had a car pick Emma up and drive her to Cambridge, to the dorm Regina was staying at. Emma had been flustered, in all the time she'd been friends with Regina she never once thought to ask her to send her a picture. She literally had not seen her best friend since the girl was twelve years old. She had sent Regina countless headshots but had never felt curious about how Regina turned out. Regina never offered a picture of herself other than the one she sent of her battered upper lip.

Emma remembered Regina had dark curly hair and stunning brown eyes that shined and a smile that was the sun, at least that's how she remembered seeing her when they were children. She stared into the faces of every dark haired, brown eyed girl, she looked for a scar on the right side of their upper lip. Regina was suppose to be waiting for her in front of the dorm. Emma remembered how she tugged nervously on the zipper of red leather jacket, she was getting anxious. And then she heard it, the familiar voice, that for some reason had the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. She turned to see a young woman with flowing dark raven hair pulled up into a ponytail, black rimmed glasses adorned a perfectly radiant face, full pink lips with a scar right on her upper lip that for some bizarre reason only enhanced her beauty. She was wearing a Harvard sweatshirt with a plaid skirt that stopped 3 inches above the knee, and high heels, and she walked in those high heels like she was barefoot. It looked so effortless. Regina had beamed at her, clearly excited to see her. The smile she flashed at Emma had heart racing like she just ran a marathon and Emma had then dismissed the feeling as being just excitement at seeing her friend for the first time in many years. She even ignored the surge that shocked her system when Regina pulled her into a warm embrace.

Thinking back on that memory, Emma shook her head and thought she was idiot even back then. Her first stop was the firm, because as much as Emma knew Regina hated the work she did there, it was her legacy and she'd never abandon it.

When she walked in the receptionist greeted her with a quickly fading smile. Emma frowned. The woman looked as though she knew her and didn't like her. "May I help you?" The receptionist asked. Emma wasn't sure about the woman's tone but she knew right away that she wanted no help from her.

"No." Emma said, simply and made her way passed the reception desk and towards Regina's office where outside sat her secretary at a desk. Emma quirked an eyebrow at the nameplate on the secretary's desk. T. Greene, that wasn't the name of Regina's secretary the last time she called the firm looking to speak to Regina. When Emma thought about it, it wasn't all that surprising to see that Regina had a new secretary. The woman had very little tolerance for people who worked for her, she was completely obsessed with punctuality and professionalism, at least when it came to the employees at the firm.

"Excuse me."

"Do you have an appointment?" The secretary asked, with a heavy kiwi accent. She hadn't looked up at Emma.

"I don't think I need one." Emma answered.

The secretary looked up and she too had the same look as the receptionist.

"Everyone needs an appointment to see Ms. Mills."

Emma studied the wide face of the blue-eyed blonde, trying to figure out if she somehow knew her, because apparently this woman knew who she was and didn't seem to like her very much. Emma didn't think the slight attitude in the woman's voice was appropriate behavior when speaking in a professional setting.

"Do you know who I am?" Emma asked, curiously.

"Everyone knows who you are Ms. Swan, but you still need an appointment."

Emma rolled her eyes, "can you just tell Regina I'm here and I need to talk to her?"

"Ms. Mills is not in the office today."

"But you are?"

"Yes, even if she's not here I still have work to do for her."

"Bullshit." Emma said, and stormed to the door and tried to open it. It was locked.

"Ms. Mills keeps her door locked when she's not in."

Emma sighed. "When will she be in?"

"Not today," was the secretary's reply.

"Tomorrow?"

"I'm not at liberty to say Ms. Swan."

"What the fuck do you mean, you're 'not at liberty to say'? This is a place of business isn't it? This is a law firm open to the public, right?" Emma was becoming frustrated and she was a mere second away from throttling the little blonde.

The secretary sighed, loudly. "It's open to everyone but you Ms. Swan. Everyone here has orders to turn you away if you ever stepped foot in the building. Ms. Mills doesn't want to see you, she doesn't want to speak to you. If she were here I wouldn't bat an eyelash when calling security to have you removed, but fortunately for you she is not here and so it's not necessary, now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

Emma wanted to strangle her. "I get Regina telling you to get rid of me if I came looking for her, but seriously, did you have to be such a snide little bitch about it?"

"No, I suppose I didn't have to be, but she made it clear not to be nice about it. She said something about you being a stubborn mule and simply telling you she's not in would not suffice in getting you to leave and hopefully never return."

Emma glared down at the woman, but she didn't notice since she immediately went back to her work.

Emma couldn't help it, she was pissed and she didn't know what to do with the anger building up inside her. She slammed her hand down on the desk and in one quick swoop scattered all the papers on to the floor. The secretary looked up in disbelief, her jaw slacked. Emma smiled, "thank you for your help Ms. Greene." Emma turned around and walked away, mumbling 'bitch' under her breath.

Okay, so that wasn't Emma's proudest moment and she was slightly ashamed she had been so immature, but that shame was replaced by anger when she realized how much Regina had done to ensure Emma could not reach her. Emma was fuming by the time she pulled up to the gates of the Mills Mansion, she quickly punched in the code for the gate. Nothing happened. Emma punched in the code again, this time more slowly to be sure she didn't accidentally hint the wrong number. Still nothing.

"Wow, she changed the fucking code to the gate." Emma pressed the buzzer beside the keypad and waited. Nothing. Emma got out the car and walked up to the gate. She could see Regina's car parked up the drive. She hit the buzzer several times.

"Fuck this!" Emma walked around the front of the estate, the wall was too high to climb over, she'd never jump high enough to get a good grip. She climbed the tree beside the wall; the same tree Regina refused to cut down when Emma pointed out it was a security risk, that someone could easily climb the tree, and crawl over the branch to the top of the wall. Regina insisted she wasn't worried about it because the house itself had an updated security system.

Emma successfully made it over the wall, though her landing wasn't too graceful, she was just please she didn't twist or break anything. She marched up to the front door and banged as opposed to knocking. "Regina!" She yelled, the hostility apparent in her tone. "Goddamnit, Regina open this fucking door!" Emma shouted, and proceeded to kick the door immediately regretting it. A sharp pain ran from her big toe, through her foot and up to her ankle. "Shit shit shit shit…" She repeated, hopping on one foot trying to shake out the pain.

"Regina! This is stupid! Just come talk to me! I'll even let you get a jab in! Come on! Regina please!" Emma turned so her back was against the door, and slid down and sat on the step. She banged her head on the door repetitively, but not hard enough to hurt herself. "Reeeee….. geee….na !" Emma drew out. "I'm not leaving until you talk to me!"

Regina knew it was Emma at the gate for two reasons, one, Regina's secretary called to inform her about Emma's visit to the office, and two, as part of her security update whenever an incorrect code is punched into the keypad more than once a notification is sent to her phone. Regina wasn't surprised at all when she immediately received a phone call from her security company informing her that a sensor had been tripped near the front wall. She knew Emma was pigheaded enough to climb the tree and jump over the wall. Regina informed them that she had an unwanted guest that had trespassed on her property, she asked them to send a vehicle but the individual was not to be arrested, just escorted out. After she hung up the phone, Regina locked herself in her study, put on her headphones and blasted classic rock, (a genre she wasn't all that fond of) as loud as she could stand it, to drowned out Emma's voice. Though she couldn't hear the blonde yelling and banging outside her front door, she still imagined her screaming her name, and she felt the sting of tears that she refused to let spill from her eyes.

Emma could not believe her trip to California was turning out all wrong. She was failing in every possible way. Seeing a gray car pull in followed by a police car had Emma immediately on her feet and banging on the door again. "Regina! You called the fucking cops?!" She heard the car door open and close. She lightly dropped her head to the door, letting out a deep breath before turning around.

"Ma'am?" A man in a cheap black suit approached her. She hardly gave him a second look, when her eyes locked with the police officer that stood a few feet back. He was extremely tall, with broad shoulders. He looked more like a bouncer than SFPD. He was looking curiously at her which was throwing her off completely.

"Ma'am? This is private property. You need to vacate it immediately or be arrested for trespassing and harassment." The man in the cheap suit told her. She didn't look at him, she just kept looking at the cop. She glanced back at the vehicles and notice the second one wasn't SFPD squad car. She took a better look at the officer and noticed his uniform. He wasn't a cop, he was an armed security guard.

"Arrest me? You're not cops."

"Ms. Mills, insisted we just remove you from the property, but we have every right to apprehend you if need be and turn you over to the police."

Emma looked again at the armed security guard.

The man's face brightened with realization. "Oh my god, boss! That's Emma Swan!" The guard, literally gushed, bouncing on the balls of his feet, grinning and pointing. If Emma wasn't so pissed off she would have been amused. The cheap suit looked back at the guard in disbelief and shook his head in disapproval. The guard frowned and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm a fan."

The cheap suit turned back to Emma.

"Come along, Miss. Swan, let us take you back to your car." He attempted to touch her but she pulled away. "I can get back to my car on my own, thank you." She walked passed them and back towards the gate with the guard in tow.

"I don't need a damn escort!" She barked at the guard, who was surprisingly startled by her outburst, giving her a kicked puppy look. His facial expression was comical and Emma had to bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing.

"I'm sorry, I know your just trying to do you job."

The guard nodded. "I just wanted to tell you that I backed your car out of the drive, I parked it over there." He said, pointing to the left. "You left the keys in the ignition." He fished them out of his pocket and handed them to her.

"Thank you." She said, taking the keys from him.

"No problem, ahm… hey ah, do you think I can get a autograph?" The guard asked.

"Yeah, sure, but can you do me favor in return?"

"Yeah, of course."

Regina knew what was written on the little piece of paper the security guard had tried to hand to her. She shook her head as he informed her that Emma had requested he give it to her. She didn't want Emma's apology, it wasn't enough. Regina crumpled up the paper and pushed into the security guard's hand. "It's not enough." She told him, he frowned, and nodded his head.

Regina pressed her back against the door after she escorted the security agent and guard out. She took a few deep breaths as she squeezed her eyes shut. She wondered for a moment if she was being unreasonable, but then Emma's harsh words played back in her head and she felt the sharp pain in her chest all over again. She was hurt, angry, and filled with bitterness. A simple, I'm sorry wasn't going to cut it. As much as Regina played a role in the destruction of their relationship she had never deliberately hurt Emma.

Emma jogged over to the driver's side door of the security guard's car. He rolled down the window, and with sorrowful eyes, he handed her the crumpled piece of paper. "She said, it wasn't enough. I'm sorry."

Emma looked at the crumpled up piece of paper, she opened it and smoothed it out. She looked down at the words she had written. 'I love you'. Sure Regina had heard her say those three words a million times, but this time it had a different meaning, but it wasn't enough. She wasn't enough.

"Fuck," Emma whispered.

"Are you going to be ok, Miss Swan?" The guard asked. Emma glanced up towards Regina's gated mansion. She swallowed the knot in her throat as a single tear slid down her right cheek. She took a deep breath. She didn't know how to answer that question, but she supposed she knew what the man wanted to hear. She nodded her head, shoving the paper in her back pocket. "Thanks," she managed to croak out before turning and walking back to her rented car.

 **Thank you to everyone who is still following. I really do appreciate it despite the fact that I'm a terrible procrastinator and I take forever to update. Sorry!**


	13. Chapter 13 Downhill From Here

**A/N: So it's been like a hundred years since my last update. I bet you all are old and gray with cataracts and can barely read this shit... my bad. I seriously lost interest in this story for many reasons, but I'm back and I do very much intend to finish it. Eventually, I promise.**

 **This chapter is very long, it's more like a "good faith" chapter to let everyone know I have not given up on this story.**

 **Before you read this chapter let me explain a few things; firstly, if you haven't seen the 1988 movie Beaches you won't understand why I had Regina go to such lengths to avoid Emma. I had to do it to stick with some version of the theme.**

 **SPOILER ALERT:In the original story the two main characters were just friends, but who wants to read a 'just friends' SQ story? Not me; so secondly I destroy Emma in this chapter. I'm letting you know ahead of time so you don't give me shit after you read it. In the original story the character that I have based Emma on falls from grace due to anxiety, she's temperamental, and she just basically lost her spark. Shes called old and fat. Since Emma is not either of those things I had to go a different route.**

 **Thirdly; there is severe alcohol abuse in this chapter. You may not like it, but it's done and I'n sticking with it.**

 **That's it for now, and always remember I'm a shitty editor so sorry in advance.**

Everything stopped, the phone calls, the voicemails, and the letters; they all stopped, and Regina had thought she would feel relieved but she didn't. She tried to convince herself that it was easier this way, that she could move on with her life. She would have structure, stability, and commitment. She wouldn't have to deal with mixed emotions and messy feelings. She had Robin, and he loved her, he wanted her, and she married him. She married him.

Regina had to list the reasons why she had married him just to remind herself that she wasn't a fool, that she had made the right decision. Any feelings of doubt she had, she buried, because facing them meant she would have to admit to making the biggest mistake of her life, and Regina couldn't accept that.

Robin was a good man, he loved her, and wanted her; the least she could do was return that love; that was the mantra she repeated over and over again whenever doubt had crept upon her. The attorney pushed her thoughts of Emma way deep down inside her and continued moving forward. She transformed into a doting wife, always putting Robin first and making sure she was available when he needed her. She took small accounts at work, moving from becoming a civil rights attorney to a tax attorney effortlessly, after all it had been her original plan to practice Tax law before she changed it and decided to follow in her mother's footsteps. Tax law was comfortable and took up the time she would have been thinking about Emma and the friendships she had given up. Regina convinced herself that she had gone too far to turn back, there was no way her friends would ever forgive her for turning her back on them. So work and Robin had been her top and only priorities.

* * *

It wasn't all that bad at first; Emma fell right into routine and done everything her agent, Blue, told her to do. She went on interviews promoting both her tv show and the movie she was in, being charming and comical seemed like a breeze. Throwing yourself into her career was easy, even being with Killian was easy. He was supportive and loving; everything she needed him to be.

It was the booze, a couple cups of Irish coffee in the morning, a few sips of whiskey from the flask she kept hidden in the inside pocket of her red leather jacket; there was orange juice spiked with southern comfort for lunch, and dinner was wine, maybe a few fingers of Bourbon for dessert, like ten or so.

A first the drinking wasn't an issue, it never slowed her down; she always made it to the set on time, and never had to do more than one take. Interviews had been a breeze, a few or six glasses of mimosa before she was grilled about the show and her personal life had her behaving in a flamboyant manner, very unlike herself, it was working.

Blue had noticed, but since Emma hadn't fucked up, and wasn't obsessing over Regina anymore, she didn't say anything. If anything Emma's agent encouraged her drinking; taking her out for shots at the end of the day, making sure she was nice and liquored up to do whatever Blue wanted her to do, including signing documents without reading them.

* * *

Mary Margaret eyeballed the bottle of Crown Royal on the dinner table. She had popped over with Chinese with the intentions of having dinner and checking in on her best friend.

Emma was ravenous, which wasn't all that new; years in the foster care system had made its mark; Emma seemed to always eat like someone was going to take her plate away.

"You're going to make yourself sick." Mary Margaret commented.

"Huh?" Emma furrowed her brow.

"Slow down. It's dead, Emma, it's not gonna get up and run away."

"Oh, yeah… sorry." Emma smiled sheepishly. She sat up from her hunched over position, and refilled her glass, and then proceeded to gulp down the whiskey, draining the glass dry.

Mary Margaret's mouth fell open in surprise, but she quickly schooled her features and cleared her throat.

"So how's work?"

"Awesome." Emma answered and smiled, genuinely.

"Wedding plans not stressing you out?"

"What wedding plans?" Emma asked, digging back into chicken lo mein.

Mary Margaret gave her a quizzical look. "Your wedding."

Emma paused mid chew with a thoughtful expression on her face. She shrugged, chewed and swallowed. "I've been kind of busy, and so has Killian. We haven't really seen much each other to talk about it."

"Did you set a date?"

"M, I just said we haven't talked about it."

"Okay… Ahm, if you want I can help. You know, take some of pressure off. All you would have to do is pick a date and we could get started…" Mary Margaret started to ramble.

"M."

"You should start with the dress, once you find the dress everything else just falls into place."

"M."

"I can meet up with Killian when he's not busy or possibly pop over to his production office…" the pixie haired woman, continued.

"M."

"Just to see if has any ideas about the wedding or reception and then I can collaborate with you, or not, i mean can do it all on my own. I mean you saw my wedding, and it was…"

"Mary Margaret!" Emma shouted.

"Yes, Emma?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll do it when I get a minute." Emma said, pouring herself another full glass of her preferred poison of the evening. She put the glass to her lips, the alcohol barely burned anymore. She paused mid gulp when she noticed Mary Margaret staring at her. "What?"

"I'm worried about you." Mary Margaret answered. She frowned as she glanced at the glass Emma was currently holding.

"Don't."

"Emma, that was a full bottle when I came in, and now it's half gone."

"I'm fine, M."

"If this is about Regina…"

"Hey! We don't talk about 'she who must not be named' in this house or any house, restaurant, sidewalk, side alley, store, ice cream shop, gutter…"

"I get it, Em."

"If you're gonna sit there and judge me you know where the door is." Emma said, coldly.

"I'm just concerned."

"Well, don't be. I have it under control."

"But, Emma."

"End. Of. Discussion."

* * *

"Soups on, bitch."

Regina looked up from her brief to scowl at the woman sauntering into her office, and dropping a salad on her desk is front of her.

"You are so unprofessional. You do realize I'm your boss, don't you?" Regina asked, watching her blonde employee pull a glass bottle of root beer out of a bag, and placing it in front of her.

The blonde leaned over Regina's desk and patted her cheek. "It's cute how you think you're the boss of me."

"Should we take another stroll to the front so I can point at the name of the firm?"

"It's my lunch break, Regina, so save it. Besides, I give zero fucks about who's name is on the front of this building, and if you don't like it you can always fire me." The blonde grinned and plopped down in the chair in front of Regina's desk.

"You know I can't do that." Regina said, her scowl still firmly in place.

"And why is that?" Kathryn asked, her shiteating grin firmly in place.

"You know why."

"I want to hear you say it, Regina."

Regina glared. "Your head is big enough, Kathryn."

"Is it because I graduated at the top of my class at Harvard Law school? Is it because I'm the best divorce attorney this firm has ever had. I'm diligent and resourceful. I make this firm bookoo bucks... and?"

"And what? You've listed all the reasons."

"I'm pretty sure there is one more."

"It escapes me at the moment." Regina said, returning to her brief.

"You fucking love me Regina Mills and don't you dare deny it."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Whatever shuts you up."

"God, you're evil. I don't know why I put up with you."

"I'm your boss, you ass."

"Oh, yeah, right… Away, I can tell already you're going to be boring, so I'm just going to turn on the tv. My favorite show is on. I'm recording it at home, but I rather watch it now."

Kathryn grabbed her take-out container, her drink and walked over to seating area. She picked up the remote and turned on the television. Regina ignored her and continued with her brief. It was only the sound of Emma's voice that broke her concentration. She looked up at the television screen. Her heart began to pound vigorously of its own accord. Her eyes began to sting with unshed tears as the knot in her throat grew larger and larger. She was sure she wasn't breathing anymore and was on the verge of fainting. It was Kathryn's laughter that saved her.

"Man, that Emma Swan is hilarious. She's clever and vibrant. I wonder if she's like that off screen." Kathryn said.

"She is.." Regina answered, wistfully.

Kathryn turned her head to regard her friend, with a furrowed brow which transformed into a look of worry the moment she saw the look on her friend's face. "Honey, what's wrong?" Kathryn asked.

Regina shook her head, willing the tears to stay in place. "Would you mind turning that off?" Regina asked, her voice cracking.

"Sure, sure.." Kathryn turned off the television and made her way over to Regina's desk.

"What's wrong, Reggie?" Kathryn asked. Normally Regina would snap at her for calling her that, but she was too much of an internal mess to even attempt it. "What has got you so upset? Is it?" Kathryn looked back at the tv screen. "Do you really know her?" Kathryn asked.

"Knew." Regina managed to get out before the first of several tears fell.

"No way, really?"

Regina opened the bottom draw of her desk and pulled out a framed picture of her, Emma, and Henry at the beach. It was on the one Mrs. Peters took before they were ready. It was Regina's favorite because of the way her father smiled looking at her, look at Emma. Kathryn took the framed photograph. She sat on the edge of Regina's desk and studied it.

"We were best friends." Regina said, softly as tears cascaded down her face. She turned her head, and attempted to swipe at them with her fingers, but more followed.

"Reg, you're my best friend and I don't look at you like this." Kathryn said, turning the photograph around. "You were in love with her." The blonde told her, and the sob Regina was holding back released on it's own accord. "Oh, honey." Kathryn moved off the desk and sat on Regina's lap wrapping her arms around her and pulling her close to. Regina laid her head on Kathryn's chest and cried for the first time in the presence of another person.

After Regina managed to calm herself down she told Kathryn about her history with Emma. Kathryn stayed quiet for a long time which freaked Regina out because the blonde was usually everything and anything but quiet.

"Well? Say something." The brunette attorney insisted.

Kathryn was back to sitting in the chair in front of Regina's desk; she moved there when Regina calmed down enough to tell her about the relationship she had with Emma.

"I don't know what to say, Reg."

"Stop calling me that."

"Glad you're feeling better. Anyway, I know only one side of the story so it's hard for me to form much of an opinion, but according to what you've told me. It kind of sounds like you're a bit of a bitch, and not just any ole bitch, but a fucking bitch."

Regina sat slack-jawed at her desk.

"You like totally butchered the best thing that could have ever happen to you, and then you decided to dig your own grave by cutting off the most important people in your life; for what? because your feelings got hurt. You're such a fucking pussy. If you ever tried to cut me out of your life like that I think I might kill you, and I don't think I even like you that much."

Regina glared at Kathryn. "Get out."

"Gladly," Kathryn stood up and gathered up their half eaten lunch and empty bottles of soda. "You look like shit by the way, you definitely need to take a trip to the washroom and clean yourself up."

"Goodbye, Kathryn." Regina said, standing up from her chair.

"Bye, we still on for dinner Friday?"

"Yes, now go."

"K," Kathryn smiled brightly, but then gave Regina a stern look. "Call her. Try."

"Just get the hell out." Regina demanded. Kathryn blew her a kiss and left her office, shutting the door behind her.

Regina made her way to her office bathroom. She made a face when she looked at herself in the mirror. She did look like shit. The counselor turned and opened the small closet and pulled out a washcloth, wet it and proceeded to scrub at her cheeks where her mascara had run. She still looked like shit. Returning to her desk to get her makeup out her purse; she took out her compact, flipping it open, reapplied her foundation, and then moved to her mascara. Regina returned her compact and mascara to her purse, and picked up her cell phone. She stared at the screen, took a couple of deep breathes, unlocked her screen, and dialed Emma's phone number making sure she blocked her number beforehand. It rang three times, and just when Regina was going to hang up; "hello?"

Regina remained silent. The sound of Emma's voice causing tears to weld up in her eyes again.

"Hello, anyone there?"

Regina held her breath.

"Look, I don't know how you got this number, but let's not play games here. If it's a wrong number just hang up otherwise I expect you to say something. I mean you're the one who called me."

Regina's nerves were getting to her. She let out a small breath.

"Regina? Regina, is it you?"

Regina nodded her head.

"Are you nodding. I can't see you nod, please, please say something."

Regina could hear the pain and desperation in Emma's voice. She could hear her tears, and it was tearing her apart.

"Regina, talk to me. We can fix this, I'm sorry. I…" There was a knock at Regina's door and she ended the call before her door opened.

"Hello, darling, are you ready to go?" Robin asked, he was looking at his cell phone, and didn't see the look of devastation on his wife's face. She quickly stood up and made her way to the powder room. "Just give me a minute. I'll meet you outside."

"Okay, honey," was the last thing she heard before she closed the bathroom door. Pressing her back against it, she slid to the floor, and completely fell apart.

* * *

Emma heard the knock, and before she could even finish saying 'I love you' the call ended, and she found herself sliding down on her kitchen floor, a sobbing mess.

Two hours later she was still on the floor, but with a bottle of whisky and tumbler on the floor between her legs; her face stained with dried tears. It's not the first time Killian walked in on her in this state, but it is the first time he's found her conscious and still drinking. He sighed. "Who are you? I don't even know you anymore." Killian told her.

The blonde chuckled humorlessly. "Did you ever?" She asked, not really expecting an answer.

"I thought I did. I thought we knew everything about each other. But this person, this person you are now, I don't know her."

Emma turned her head to regard Killian, she squinted at him like he was the sun blinding her. "You never knew me. You thought you knew me sure, you saw what you wanted to see. The person you knew was Emma the actress. You didn't know me." She took a gulp from her glass.

"Emma…"

"Do you even know my favorite color?" She paused to wait for his answer but it never came. "Did you know I can't eat cereal without the milk dribbling out my mouth? Did you know I can sand dance, despite mostly having two left feet? Did you know I love leather faux or otherwise, and I'm totally into motorcycles but I just like the look of them I have no desire to ride one?" Emma ranted.

"Emma," Killian said.

Emma got on her hands and knees. "Did you know I have a thing for vintage cars? Like a real thing, like I'm totally crazy about them? Did you know my favorite place to hang out has always been the beach? Which is strange because I've always been so crazy about New York, but the beach in Jersey and the beaches in California are the best." Emma crawled a little, and attempted to stand. Killian reached out and helped her. "Did you know that my favorite food is not pizza or grilled cheese but it's actually lasagna but not just any ole lasagna, Regina's lasagna, Regina's meatloaf, Regina's stuffed pork chops. I even like her salads because she puts hot pepper flakes and lots of Ranch dressing on it because she knows I don't like a lot of vegetables and thinks if she drowns them in dressing I'll eat them, and she's right."

Killian was holding Emma by her biceps as she was quickly falling apart.

"No, I guess I didn't know any of that. I guess I wasn't paying much attention, especially since I missed you being in love with Regina." Killian said, and Emma totally lost it. He pulled her close, and held her in his arms, and she sobbed, "I'm so sorry, Emma."

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry." She pulled from his embrace, and took the engagement ring off her finger. She held it out to him. "You should have this back."

"Emma, I-" He started to say.

"Take it, Killian, take it and go. Go live your life. I think I've kept you from finding your happy ending long enough."

Killian shook his head, "I don't want to leave you like this."

Emma pressed the ring into his palm. "Your choice." She said, and stumbled drunkenly away.

* * *

Killian got rid of all the booze in the house, which Emma had expected. She knew his only reason for staying was to make sure she sobered, little did he know that she had no plans of cleaning herself up; her pain was bad enough when she was drunk she couldn't even imagine how she would feel sober.

After several nights of Emma coming home drunk, Killian was slowly losing his patience. He packed a bag for her and attempted to drag her to his car so he could bring her to rehab. Emma nearly kicked the shit out of him. He left her that night.

In the morning there was no coffee, no breakfast waiting for her, and no car service was waiting out front to take her to the studio. She forgot how much Killian actually did for her. There would be no more text messages or phone calls reminding her to eat. Emma didn't think his absence from her life would change much, but it did; with no one there to force protein shakes down her throat or schedule her appointments with her personal trainer to burn off the booze, the way Emma handled her liquor changed. She started to build up a tolerance, and had to drink more to numb herself.

Her drinking slowly started to get out of hand, there was no one to physically wake her in the morning so she was constantly late to the set. She failed to show up to an interview, and she completely blew the audition for the lead in a romcom that Blue set up for her. The director was furious at Blue for allowing her client to audition shitfaced.

Blue finally decided to take Emma's drinking problem seriously. Unfortunately, the way she approached the situation didn't really sit well with Emma. Blue simply threatened her, told her she would drop her as a client and have her written off the show if she didn't cut back on the drinking. Emma never took any of her agent's threats seriously, so she continued to do what she wanted.

Emma was doing a guest appearance on a top rated crime show, and the scene she had to do for the day was just to lie completely still on a coroner's table. She had already done the few lines she had days ago, and all she had to do was play dead. Easy. She finished off a bottle of whisky in her dressing room then made her way to the set, disrobed and laid on the table. She closed her eyes, and allowed the makeup artist to make her already pale skin, paler.

Emma started to feel a little light headed, and she was finding it difficult to swallow. The last thing she remembered was the director telling her to take very subtle breaths and to hold her breath as long as she could.

' _The vic_ died from asphyxiation due to what appears to be strangulation according to the marks on our vics neck." The male actor stated. "The eyes," he lifted Emma's eyelid, they were wet, the white of her eyes were bloodshot, and her pupils were dilated. The actor stared down at Emma. His brow furrowed. "Jesus, she really looks dead."

"Cut! Mike that's not the fucking line." The director shouted. The actor ignored him.

"Emma." He shook her but she wasn't responding. "Emma!" He checked her pulse.

"Jesus, Rick call an ambulance!" Mike pulled the sheet off Emma's bare chest, and began CPR.

 **A/N: So you hate me right? I hate my ass too. I'ma fix it. Trust me. It will probably be a while before my next update, I'll definitely try but I entered in this years SQ supernova, and ya know by now that I'm incapable of finishing anything period least of all in a timely manner, so please wish me luck. Hopefully, I'll get my mojo back and start posting more frequently. I can dream, can't I?**

 **Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me while writing this story at an incredibly slow pace, and to the new readers, you poor fools, don't get your hopes up for an update any time soon. I am sorry.**


End file.
